


Summer Days

by SimplyTsundere



Series: Days Go By [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 10 Years Meet Up, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Both Are Shits, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Marco Bott & Ymir Are Related, Model Jean, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pranks, Relationship Plot Based, Rocky Past, Teacher Marco, Troubled Youth Past, camp counselors, everyone ships it, kids are assholes, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 89,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: Every year Marco Bodt returns to the camp he accredits with saving his life. From being a punk in trouble with the law to becoming a soldier and eventually a teacher the troubled youth program at Camp Odyssey kept him from turning down a dangerous road. He'd not denied, however, having the time of his life there when he was a stupid 17yr old. One 15yr old kid named Jean Kirschtein had given him a summer he'd never forget though he'd tried so desperately to.Now with a new counselor to the program and his job being ripped out from under him Marco is more than angry. His anger only flares when a ghost of 10 years past stares him down and doesn't remember him. Jean Kirschtein is the new counselor for the TY program and has the audacity to pick a fight? Fine. Two can play that game. Unfortunately, some campers catch wind of their true problem and begin to set the two up so they can have more freedom with overbearing counselors off their backs. If two can play the game, can 10?A tale ensues of the past coming back to rear it's ugly head. Some things, however, are better left in the past.....or are they?





	1. A Blast From Checkered Past

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another JeanMarco multichapter fic by yours truly. This was the AU idea that won the poll and I'd love to thank everyone who voted. This is going to be a rollercoaster of ups and downs so do please prepare. Things are going to start rocky and stay that way for a little bit so buckle in y'all. I hope you enjoy it and stay tuned for more! Updates 2x a month, Sundays. Next update 2/19.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

The day began as all others in the past 5 years. That first inhale of pine and the fresh mountain air rolling off the lake just brought back memories. He'd always remember the times he spent here when he was one of the very kids in his own program. Marco Bodt was an alumni of the Camp Odyssey troubled youth program and some years later he became tasked with counseling the program himself. When he came home he'd decided he wanted to give back to the very place that helped him get his life on the right track. The best thing he could think of to do just that was to check in at his old summer camp.

Erwin Smith was still in charge and had more than obliged his wish. It had been nice to see how much the camp had changed in the time he'd been gone. Now, it was a completely new place with a new set of rules and far more enrichment opportunities than he'd had. His times at camp weren't always something he wanted to remember and so now he was out to make new memories. Helping other kids to turn themselves around were the only memories he needed. That was more than worth whatever hell he had to endure while there.

As he climbed out of his jeep he headed towards the main administration building of the camp. Walking into the main cabin he headed into the counselors' office. It was approximately the size of a conference room made for all the counselors of the various cabins to discuss their plans for the summer. The couple days before camp was crucial. Everyone needed to be on the same page, the same schedule, know the goings ons, and what the game plan was for the end of the camp. Due to one counselor leaving their team there had been another opening for a new counselor. Unfortunately he'd been out of the country and unable to throw in his opinion on screening the possible applicant.

Whoever they were he already didn't like them. He'd been waiting in the room with the other 3 counselors for a quarter of an hour. This new counselor was late and he didn't plan on waiting for whoever it was.

Standing at his seat he looked to a tall blonde, dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a bright lavender polo shirt _"Come on,_ Erwin. We need to start."

Glacial blue eyes peered back at him "Yeah," he huffed "I guess you're right."

Tossing her mousy ponytail to the side as he adjusted her glasses Hanji shrugged "Well, he's not here. We can't wait forever. Did he get the right date?"

A shaggy, dirty blonde nodded "Erwin and I gave him the correct information. He's been here before he should know."

Marco groaned "Uggh! Seriously, Mike? Just who the _hell_ is this guy, exactly? You expect him to be able to set a good example with these campers when he can't even set one with _us?"_

Mike eyed him, narrowing deep blue eyes "Give 'im a chance huh? Not all of us are exactly used to military strict scheduling."

With a huff he sat down as Erwin spoke up "Anyhow, Marco, I think now is a good time to inform you of something."

"And what is that?" He replied lazily.

Erwin's gaze moved around the room before landing on him again"We're moving you to cabin 2."

 **"WHAT?!"** Marco immediately rose to his feet, palms slamming on the table "Why? I've run the TY program for the last 5 years!"

"Maybe because sweater vests and polos just aren't gonna cut it with these kids," a voice chimed in from behind him. Marco was 9 kinds of not in the mood for the words this stranger spat. Turning on his feet to see this new counselor who'd taken his job Marco shifted. It was that moment his heart fell in his chest, suddenly it was hard to breathe and his anger was flaring. A face he'd never forgotten, a face he'd hoped to never see again yet held out hope for, was standing in front of him. He hadn't changed in near 10 years.

Jean Kirschtein had always had such a soft face but it seemed puberty had been nice to him. His features sharpened and striking amber eyes now pierced his soul far more than they had back then. Piercings still in, visible tattoos on his neck, his hands, his chest: clearly the program hadn't worked for him as it had for Marco. Looking at him it was hard to believe that Jean had once been the better kid of the two of them. Now Jean's shaggy flaxen hair was streaked with turquoise as the shorter layer of his undercut was still the shade of pecan he knew from their youth.

Snakebites, a medusa, a septum ring, 2 barbells in his right eyebrow and multiple rings in his ears; Jean's piercings reminded him of the ones he used to have though he was missing the X of double industrials. It looked like Jean had taken his teen style and morphed it into his own. He'd more of an influence than he'd meant to be back then and how it had changed him. Staring at him now was unbelievable. His mouth gaped as he noticed it was in fact who he'd remembered dressed in a low neck Green Day t-shirt with a pair of jeans tucked into his stupid, studded boots.

"Listen. We just feel they'd listen better to someone like them. Thanks for finally joining us, Jean," Erwin stated "if you'd please have a seat beside M--"

Marco interrupted him before he could finish "Fucking excuse you, punk. I don't recall _asking_ for your opinion." He turned his furious russet gaze back to Erwin "Don't you think showing them someone like him has the potential to make them _worse?_ Showing them it's okay to be like him? Late, rude, insubordinate? Maybe if you want them to turn back into primates without manners he'd be great but that's the last thing we need."

"Better than some goody-two-shoes in a sweater vest trying to tell them in your softest counselor voice that _"they're not bad kids, they just need to be supervised and need to learn how to respect things,_ " Jean retorted quickly without giving Erwin a chance to respond.

Marco scoffed letting his voice fill with venom "It worked on _me_ but apparently not _you._ Chances are they _are_ good kids, but if they'd rather learn the lessons here from a punk ass in a Green Day shirt, that reeks of angst and rebellion, by all means _you_ take over."

"Sure will, Mr. Rogers," Jean grinned feeling victorious and more than a tad superior "but if I need any help trying to get them to go to sleep I'll have you come sing them a nice lullaby."

Feeling the tension crackling in the air Erwin cleared his throat "Gentleman, that's **no** way to treat each other. You two were friends once upon a time, very close if I remember, I don't know what happened between the two of you but try to not act like this in front of the kids."

Jean seemed a bit confused as Erwin spoke of them knowing each other "I don't fucking know this dude. I think I'd remember someone with a superiority complex like _that."_

"Erwin, I'm afraid I have no idea who he is either. If I did know him it's probably best if I **don't** remember because let's face it, he obviously wasn't important enough for me to remember. I don't care about him now like I probably didn't back then," Marco responded with a hiss, hoping that it would click in his head eventually.

"Gentleman, you've both been products of this camp, and rather productive members of society, so please do try to retain your professionalism. Each of you holds a respectable job and do not need to be arguing and bickering like children." Erwin scolded the two of them as he scowled and began opening the folders in front of him. Jean took a seat, one down from him, but Marco still couldn't find it in him to let his rage calm itself. How dare he waltz in like he knew better than he did. Marco knew this place much better than he did and in no way did he deserve this.

Hanji took a deep breath and began "Alright so this year with everything going on we're adding a lot of activities to the schedule. We've already known how the event system works, no different than last year. The kids will arrive on Monday morning and it will be our job to greet them. We've gotten the information their parents sent us and I've arranged it into files. Now, everyone has their cabin and Mike and I arranged who is going where." Rising from her seat she began dispersing folders. Marco gladly took the 5 folders and began perusing through them. While he was examining his campers Erwin was announcing their various activities.

Turning to Marco he made eye contact and began "You may not be in charge of the program but we need you teaching the activities still."

"Oh? What's the matter? _Jean_ can't teach them?" Marco retorted bitterly.

Jean snorted "Some of us have been blessed with a pretty face and never needed to know that shit."

Beneath the table Marco's hand balled into a tight fist "How great for you to be able to rely on _nothing_ to get you by in life. Erwin, what am I over this year exactly?"

" _Gentleman._..." Erwin warned calmly before continuing "I have you slated for zip lining, the overnight hike, target shooting, fire building, tracking, rock climbing, and basic forestry. Anything else you wanna sign up for? We still need some people for the other activities."

"Sounds thrilling, Erwin. Glad to know I'm used for the skills I learnt," Marco replied with a sarcastic smile "what's left exactly?"

"Diving, martial arts, salsa dancing, knife throwing, darts, and quite a few more," Erwin grinned.

Knowing very well he had an advantage in all of those fields but one Marco huffed "You're asking me to cover all those too?"

"Nope just whatever you can do," he shrugged as he slid Marco the registration clipboard.

Checking over the list Marco sighed "Some of these... no matter what you're gonna need my help so just put down for whatever the hell you want and I'll be there. If I know how to do it already I don't care to lead a group through it."

Jean spoke up beside him as he stole the clipboard "Wow, you guys have a lot of new stuff. We didn't have any of this stuff when I was here."

Hanji smiled "Well, when you were here the TY kids weren't allowed to participate into the the regular programming."

"Haha, yeah, I remember me and a friend were the reason for that. _Oops_ I guess," Jean snickered.

Marco suddenly felt his blood boil at the mention of the friend he obviously couldn't remember too well "Mhmm, yeah, what a great example for the kids."

"Like _you_ can talk, man. You were one of the wors--" As Mike spoke Marco turned to glare.

"I changed at least," he lashed quickly before tugging up his sleeve to check the time "and I think it's time for me to go. I have to get my plans together. Be sure to remember to have the cabins cleaned this week."

As he stood Erwin nodded "Very well. I trust you've been here enough to know the rules and regulations."

"Yeah, I have," he shot with an icy glare towards Jean "now, excuse me. Enjoy the day guys, I'll see you on Monday." Taking his files with him as he left he headed out of the office and got back to his jeep. While driving back home he began thinking back to the days Jean had so mentioned. If they had been such good friends how could he not see him? How had he not recognized his face? Had he changed physically as drastically as he'd changed mentally? Oh well. It didn't matter he supposed, he'd turned his life around, he'd changed. The purple haired punk of his youth was gone and he was now a responsible adult who knew better than to be as petty as he was being.

Jean was once again managing to bring out the worst in him. He only hoped it wouldn't make him absolutely crazy as he recalled everything that had happened between them. If the weekend was any truth he knew he was in for a hard 2 weeks. The entire weekend he was tortured by the memories of the rambunctious activities he and Jean had participated in at camp while he tried to read up on his campers. Drinking, smoking, and playing pranks on anyone and everyone had made them the best of friends before it ended on a note he wished he could go back and change. He'd never gotten to apologize or say goodbye but seeing how far Jean had gone down his road he didn't think it would matter anyway.

If Jean didn't remember him that was fine. He didn't really want to remember very much anyway now. At first he'd been so shocked to see him, how gorgeous he was, but that wasn't something he was allowing himself to see anymore. As far as he was concerned Jean was just someone else. Even after all their memories and the fun times they'd had he still refused to have anything to do with him. He wanted to bury that part of his life and move on therefore Jean was something to move on from too....he'd said that but he had to do some research into him.

What he discovered when he'd googled Jean's name was not what he expected. During their time in camp he'd remember talking about how his parents wanted him to go into acting and the camp was supposed to straighten him out in more than one way. As he pulled up images of Jean, he was absolutely flabbergasted. Jean might not have answered his parent's wishes in acting but he certainly had in modelling. An alternative model for Inked Metal Magazine and several brands of clothing Jean was doing more than well for himself and he couldn't believe his eyes. Granted, he'd looked so natural on glossy pages, but he'd never have guessed he'd follow his parents wishes to a certain extent.

Of all things Jean being a model covered head to toe in metal and ink....that was nothing like he expected from him. Surfing through more images he discovered Jean had his collarbones pierced, his navel, his tongue had venoms, his nipples, and even his hips. Tattoos covered almost every inch of his chest and rolled over his hips, down his thighs, arms, an entire back piece, the pieces on his neck, his knuckles......it was astounding. He truly was a walking piece of art. This was what they wanted over the TY program? Wow. He thought to himself it was completely ridiculous and needed to stop looking into him before he started fuming again.

Returning on Monday had proved he still hadn't remembered. He was almost sick when he'd walked out in a pair of dark jeans and a low scooping v-neck shirt beneath a light blazer that had way too many, non functional, zippers. His hair had been styled over to the right and he was practically giddy, beaming with exuberance. Most of his piercings were on full display as were a few of his tattoos. Such a grand display for the kids to see as they began walking down the trail to the outdoor stage Marco thought to himself. They needed to be heading over to prepare for the introduction presentation not make all the girls faun as he waved them on towards the stage.

Adjusting the strap on his messenger bag he rolled his eyes and headed down the winding trail. Erwin and Hanji were setting up the sound equipment on stage and he found himself moving to assist them. After the first year he'd learned a couple things to be able to help with the sound system setup. While he helped Jean finally made his way down to the stage as the almost 30 kids were seated in front of them. He found himself rolling his eyes as he was the one forced to sit at his side while Erwin began the introductions.

"Hey guys! And girls or however you self identify. I'm Head Counselor Erwin Smith and I'd like to welcome you to Camp Odyssey. Here at CO we've got a lot of fun things for you all to do. When you meet your counselors you'll get together as a group and decide the kinds of activities you'd like to sign up for. You are not restricted by your cabin as to what things you're allowed to take. From survival skills, pottery, photography, dance classes, football, swimming, and canoeing you can sign up for whatever is being taught in a day. Every day we will adhere to a strict schedule and we'll have one camp competition. Whichever cabin wins the most at the end of the 2 weeks time will get to dictate something for all of us counselors to do for you. Now, you've all been given your cabin numbers so we'll start introducing our other counselors and the we'll go over camp rules!" Erwin paused as the claps died and he began again "Now, we'll start with Counselor Mike."

Erwin handed the microphone over to Mike as he stood center stage "Alright, my name is Mike Zacharias and I'll be the counselor for cabin 1. I'm 35 years old and when not here I'm dealing with head counselor Erwin's crap. Being married to him is a choice I regret some days, but, in all seriousness, I run a construction business. I've been a counselor here for over 10 years."

The subtle clapping and surprised whispers died down as Marco took took the microphone "Hey, my name is Marco Bodt and I'll be the counselor for cabin 2. I'm 27 and when I'm not here I'm a chemistry teacher at Satine High. I've been a counselor here for 5 years and was a camper myself when I was 17. Let me say that those of you in TY program, it will work for you if you let it, trust me."

As he sat down and handed the microphone to Hanji Jean looked to him owlishly, harshly whispering _**"Marco?!"**_

"Shh," was all he managed to retort with as he listened to Hanji.

"What's up! I'm Zoe Hanji, but you can all call me Hanji. I'm cabin 3's counselor, so girlies you're with me! I'm 29 and when I'm not here I'm working at the center for disease control in my lab keeping you safe from sicknesses. I've been a counselor for about 6 years," she grinned wildly and handed the microphone to Jean who was still a bit stunned.

Taking it cautiously he cleared his throat and heard several cheers as he made it to center stage "Uh, please don't scream at me. I know some of you know who I am but I would appreciate it if you calmed it down a bit. My name is Jean Kirschtein and I'll be over the TY program in cabin number 4. I'm 25 and when I'm not here I'm modelling for some company or magazine. It's my first year counseling here but I was also a camper here when I was 15, in the TY program so don't you guys start."

Erwin patted him on the back and chuckled "Yes, yes, our resident celebrity is an alumni as is our cabin 2 counselor. They have been through this camp and are incredibly familiar with things so don't hesitate to ask them how their time was here. The only cabin left is 5 and that would be mine. I'm 36 years old and I've been running this facility for 11 years. When not here I'm dealing with the job of teaching a man to not leave his socks laying around the house like disgusting breadcrumbs. My day job however is that of dean at STU."

He gave them all a smile and began again "Now, when it comes to rules we don't have too many. First of all, stay in your cabins after lights out. We don't need any of that going on here. We know you're all teens and we are very well educated in what goes through your heads. Keep it in your pants. Number two, adhere to the schedule. We keep you on a schedule that is healthy and fun, if there's a reason you cannot do something please advise your counselor. Third, no drugs, no booze, no tobacco. That shit's bad for you. Fourth rule, respect your counselor. They are here on their own volition, taking time our of their schedules, and do not deserve your snotty attitude. Fifth, watch your language. We do understand you're teens and your curses will slip, we don't care, but do not be dropping f-bombs in every other word of your sentence. Lastly, respect each other. You're all here to have fun and learn things. The TY program will be interacting with everyone and at no point do I want any discourse. The counselors have their own rules for their cabins so I'll turn it over to them and let you guys head off to your cabins and unpack! Welcome to Camp Odyssey and enjoy!"


	2. If I Could Turn Back TIme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys welcome to chapter two! I hope you'll enjoy it! Right now the hope is to update this every other week on Saturdays though next week may be pushed back, we'll see how it goes! 
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Marco sighed and got to his feet before Jean could drag him back. He'd seen it then; that spark of epiphany, that glimmer of recognition in his eyes. Of course he knew he had to introduce himself but he didn't care to listen to whatever shitty apologies Jean had to spew. There were campers he needed to meet, he didn't have time for that. Abiding to just that, he stepped off the stage and waited for his campers to find him so he could lead them down the meandering trail. When all 5 of his campers were surrounding him he provided a warm smile and waved them along. After making it into the cabin he turned on the lights and let them pick where they wanted to sleep.

Standing by the door he began to address them as they unpacked "Okay guys, so you got the general spiel from Erwin but my rules are pretty simple. The main rules of camp and I don't want your cellphones out at activity periods just for the sheer fact that you might destroy them in the process. I do not mind if you're still up after lights out just don't be too loud so no one comes to wake me up. I'm a pretty lax guy and after looking over all your records I don't think any of you will be any problem. Why don't you guys introduce yourselves?"

A blonde with his hair tied back looked to him with bright cerulean eyes "Sounds good to me. I'm Armin Arlert."

Following his lead a brunette somehow taller than him spoke up "I'm Bertholdt Hoover." Another medium height blonde with short hair introduced himself as Thomas, a redhead was introduced as Stephan, and a boy with emerald eyes and dark hair introduced himself as Randall. Overall his campers were polite and they'd all had good grades, never been in trouble, and seemed like genuinely good kids. His mind was dragged from that when there was a knock at the door a few minutes later. Turning to open it he was met with Jean on the stoop.

Rolling his eyes momentarily he pulled him inside "Ah, _Jean,_ good timing." He turned to the kids "Since Jean here is the TY cabin counselor feel free to inform him if you ever have any problems with his campers."

Armin laughed softly "Haha, my friend Eren is in that program. I don't think they'll be _too_ much trouble."

Jean responded in kind with a hand on his hip "Haha nah, they actually seem pretty _tame_ for the program. It's nothing like when Marco and I were in it." Glancing over to Marco he shook his head "Still can't believe you came _back_ after all that."

All eyes turned to Marco as he smiled dangerously to Jean "I'm afraid I have **no** idea what you're referring to. If we were there together I don't remember."

The chill in his tone made his campers recoil but Jean scoffed, a bit insulted "Marco, how the _hell_ can you not remember?!"

Voice dropping he straightened and gestured towards the door "I think that's **enough** Jean. It's your first year here, why don't you get back to your cabin? Not exactly wise to leave them to themselves, you know?"

"Fine. You and I will talk later. Kids, enjoy your time with Marco," Jean huffed then turned and mumbled under his breath just audible for Marco " _like I used to."_ Immediately all eyes were gleaming and on him. Now he felt like a damn circus monkey. If Jean hadn't come to bring that up he wouldn't have had to have the discussion he was about to. All the kids began asking about what happened and he was suddenly unaware of how to deal with it.

Bertholdt pleaded with him for everyone when he spoke "My boyfriend is in the TY program," he pointed to Armin "and his friend is, so come on we won't judge! We won't tell either! _Promise!_ "

Giving in, he put a hand to his head and sighed "Fine. I came here when I was 17. I had two options: jail or camp. I picked the obvious one."

Armin and everyone looked completely shocked by just that simple sentence "Wow. You don't look like anyone who would get into trouble! You're a teacher too."

"Well unlike _some_ people, I listened when I was here. The program helped me get my life on track," Marco chuckled "and back then they did a lot of stuff, by law, that they aren't allowed to do anymore."

"So, why didn't you want to work with the TY program?" Thomas asked from the back of the room.

Marco gave him a smile "I did for the last 5 years. Teen Angst over there replaced me because it was thought that I was a little _rigid_ these days. Even as alumni it seemed that they believed I wouldn't be listened to because of how I look."

Bertholdt looked to him and shrugged with a wince "I can see that though. If you tried to tell my boyfriend what to do he'd probably laugh in your face and give you a nickname you'd never manage to live down."

Mental image of that swirling in his mind, Marco smiled deviously "Oh great. I hope he has fun with Jean then. Honestly, I'm a little unsure of how to deal with all of you. I'm not used to having to be so.... relaxed and nice."

Randall spoke what everyone was thinking "We can tell. The way you spoke to Counselor Jean had us all a little surprised. That sounded pointed and _intentionally_ icy."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I do have to learn to not be so passive aggressive I suppose haha," Marco chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "You guys are all good kids, really smart, good grades, so I mean I don't see a reason for me to be anything but nice. We've got some time before the first activity period so I'll let you guys pick what you wanna do, write it down on this clipboard so I know where you'll be." He passed around a clipboard with the available activities for the time slots of the day then took a seat on the floor in the center of the bunks "Until then, it's whatever you guys want. Any questions for me?"

As Bertholdt scribbled down an activity he smirked "Kinda wanna hear more about what sent you to the TY program."

Marco nodded with a soft sigh "Of course you would. Well, I guess it isn't much of a secret but if I'm honest with you I expect the same in return you understand? I expect nothing but _complete_ honesty and respect when asked." After he heard a unanimous and collective 'yes sir' he grinned and began with his story. "Alright well, when I was in high school I was a really bad kid. I was a punk in almost every sense of the word. Tattoos, piercings, dyed hair, ripped jeans, leather, bad grades, and getting arrested. I stole cars, I sold drugs, and I carried a pistol and three knives everywhere I went. I got busted carrying about 6 ounces of weed, a gram of cocaine, my concealed firearm and knives, all while in the process of driving a stolen police cruiser." Looks of incredible disbelief began spreading over their faces. He did understand how it was a bit hard to see but he still could slide in his eyebrow ring or nose ring even a few earrings and a tongue ring. A lot of his piercings retained and his tattoo's from back then had long since faded out to a dull copper green. He wasn't proud of any of it and he didn't like talking about it too much. These kids, however, seemed good enough though so he didn't mind too much.

Armin was the first to clear his throat and able to respond "Wow. So you _were_ a bad kid. And this place helped?"

"It did. I moved away after camp because my father got me into a good school. I did a lot of things afterwards and cleaned up my act. I was resigned to be the man I should be, the man my father believed I could be. Here I am now," he replied with a wide smile.

"So what about counselor Jean?" Thomas asked.

Face contorting with a hint of disgust he shrugged "Don't know. He's a model for some kinda magazine. Obviously if he was here during my stint he wasn't memorable and this place didn't help him too much. He's _still_ got an attitude problem."

Stephan posed a decent question "If it didn't help why would they put him in charge? Isn't that a bad idea?"

Marco pinched the bridge of his nose "That's what I said. It just shows them that even if they don't change they'll be fine. Which is the opposite of what those kids need," he turned to Bertholdt and Armin "no offense to your boyfriend and your friend."

Bertholdt shook his head "None taken. I kinda like him like he is but I have to admit he can go overboard at times. This might be good for him."

"Eren just needs to learn impulse control and anger management. I love him to death, he's my bestfriend, but he's got a fiery temper and it landed him here. The only reason I'm here was because when I found out his mother was sending him I agreed to come to keep an eye on him. His sister is even here too," Armin countered with concern in his voice.

"Ah, Hanji's cabin. She'll do well there. Most of the kids in the TY program these days aren't like me. They're here for less serious offenses or just because they act out. It's why they're allowed to participate with the regular cabins now." Marco responded with a bit of assurance. "Anywho, we'll get back together around 3. I'll come check in before our cabin event. I have to go lead a bunch of you into the forest for some hiking so I'll see you guys later. Hope you enjoy!" He grabbed the clipboard, made his exit from the cabin, and had to heave a deep breath. This was not going to be a fun hike if he didn't get himself his fix after all the stress.

Remembering the path he used to take into the woods, Marco snuck off before his activity began. He wove through several paths until he found the thin, grown over path leading to the center of the wooded area. There a heavily degraded, weathered wooden bench sat. As he looked at his mind flashed.

 

* * *

 

_"Here," taking a drag of the cigarette Marco handed it to Jean._

_Soft amber eyes met his with a bit of hesitation "You sure about that?"_

_Marco rolled his eyes and huffed "Good lord, kid. You're so far from belonging here." He snatched his cigarette back and smiled as he inched closer "Inhale, don't force it, and slowly," he blew the smoke in his face "exhale." Offering it back out to him Jean took the cigarette and tried to replicate Marco's drag. He'd tried too hard at first, and choked on the smoke, but had gotten it on his second drag._

_Jean handed it back shakily "Thanks."_

_"Whatever," he scowled and tightened the ponytail holder around his tied up, violet streaked hair "I think you need to let loose a little more. We could have a lot more fun you and I." Turning to face him, he placed the butt of the cigarette in his teeth and tugged off Jean's black "Lost Soul" beanie and fluffed his hair. He'd pushed it back just a tad and laid it over to the side. "There. You look a little better like that. Now if only we could get a hold of blue dye. That'd look pretty badass."_

_Jean turned away but smiled softly "You think so?"_

_"Hell yeah dude," he chuckled and took a long drag "guess we better head back 'fore they find this place. C'mon." He'd stomped out his cigarette after the last drag and tugged Jean off the bench by his wrist._

 

* * *

 

God. His mind brought back such an old memory. He'd never even thought back to the fact it was him who'd taught Jean how to smoke. Come to think of it he'd gotten Jean to do a whole lot more than take a drag on a cigarette. It was Marco's fault Jean ever broke into places, smoked weed, or even did so much as take a single sip of liquor. Kinda funny how vastly the tables had turned and how Jean would end up taking his advice, practically stealing his style, and come back more punk than he had ever been.

Fishing around in his slacks pocket he dug out his lighter and his pack of cigarettes. Thumping the box on his palm for a moment he then removed a slim cigarette and placed it between his lips. Lighting up the end he took his first relaxing drag of the day. He'd like to have said all his bad habits had died out but smoking was still one of them. A nasty habit he'd picked up and not managed to put back down yet. He didn't quite think he ever would now.

"How times have changed," he muttered to the wind.

Tasting the tobacco on his lips reminded him of another flavor as he stared out at the familiar scene. He'd still not been able to eat a single thing blue raspberry flavored for the last 10 years. It wasn't his fault. He knew that but he didn't have the heart to say anything then. Now...now, it was just some haunting feeling....some nauseating memory that took place on that rotting bench 10 years ago.

 

* * *

 

_"Hey," Marco started as he leaned back against the trunk of a tree "what exactly are we doing today?"_

_Jean shrugged "Dunno. What did you wanna do?"_

_Sitting up he looked over to Jean "Whatever you want I guess? Did we already tag the office?"_

_"3 days ago, Marco haha gah keep up," Jean playfully shoved him "I thought you were supposed to be the badass who kept track."_

_Marco rolled his eyes but grinned as he inched closer pushing him back "Whatever. Least I don't look like I've been sucking off a smurf."_

_Sticking the blue jolly rancher through his lips Jean snickered "Mmmm, so good though."_

_"Ass," Marco snapped "all I asked for was a red one but nooooo."_

_"I'll give you one on one condition," he replied slyly._

_Curiosity peaked Marco titled his head "What's that?"_

_Jean scooted next to him "You tell me how you feel." Digging in his grey and black flannel pocket he removed the candy and sat it on his thigh. Before Marco had a chance to know what was going on Jean had grabbed him by the cut off sleeves of his dingy KISS shirt and placed his lips over his own. Jean's first kiss.....Marco had never imagined it'd be with him. Too stunned to be much else than an idle passenger he sat there stunned, absolutely bewildered at the action. Eyes wide and full of a fear he'd not ever felt, Marco shoved him back a bit and placed his fingertips to his own lips. He felt the residual warmth that was not his own beginning to fade as he kept just the edges of his fingertips lingering against his lips._

_He couldn't say anything as he stared back. Nothing came out. No sound, no breath, nor wheeze passed his lips. He'd been muted. All formations of words dissolved as his lips tried to form them. It was as if Jean had stolen the very words right from his lips. Unable to do anything other than sit with a paralyzed body Marco stared. Instantly Jean stared back wide eyed and without a word ran off. He'd wished he could have said something then but all he could do was finally close his slightly parted lips and taste the blue raspberry laden on them. Jean's kiss had been so glass shattering, so sickeningly sweet, so surprising he'd been completely frozen. It shined light on something Marco wanted to hide, he wanted to keep in the dark, but now with a taste of it he knew he had been right._

 

* * *

 

With that one kiss, that simple kiss that felt so wrong and so right, Marco had discovered he was gay. Thinking back on it, he'd have loved to say to Jean he was sorry, sorry for not being able say anything, sorry for being scared, sorry for avoiding him for the last three days of camp. So much had happened and he'd been so stupid. Liking boys was a fear. He was scared. He'd been so scared and he didn't know how to act or what do. Because of his inability to admit to himself and accept himself he'd caused pain to Jean. God, how he wished he could have at least said something.

"Fucking _stupid_ , kid," Marco whispered himself as he exhaled a billowing plume of smoke.

A snap of a twig sounded with an all too familiar voice falling in with it "So....you _still_ smoke?" Marco whipped his head around to see Jean with his back against the tree, arms folded and staring right at him. He'd almost choked on his smoke as he took another drag. This was not something he needed right now. In fact, it was damn near the last thing he needed. A shot to his already damaged sanity was so far from being needed.

"You say still like you know me," Marco retorted sharply.

"Stop **bullshitting** me Marco," Jean stepped over to him meeting his pointed gaze. "If I had known this was what was going to happen I _never_ would have kissed you back then."

The words stung but he had to front thinking it might be better that way "I have **no** idea what you're talking about. I've never been kissed by you. Think I would have recalled the urge to vomit if your lips ever touched me."

With a pained laugh Jean nodded "Wow....no wonder you avoided me. If that's how you really felt you should have told me instead of running and avoiding me, Marco."

Stepping close to him as he snubbed out his cigarette on his shoe's sole Marco sneered "I told you already. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Jean got closer, their noses just centimeters apart "Fucking _sell out_ ," he spat. "What happened to you Marco? You used to be such a fucking badass now you wear sweater vests and jump when someone tells you to? What ever happened to the guy who brought me out here to drink and get high? What happened to the metal and the ink? The rock shirts and the Trans Am? The long purple streaked hair and ripped jeans? Who the hell are you?! It's like I don't even _know_ you anymore!"

Snarling as he turned around Marco let his composure snap, eyes flaring as he turned and shoved Jean against the tree "You _don't_ know me! I grew the fuck up Jean! Like you should've. It's been 10 years. I let the program work for me! I don't give a fuck that _you_ never changed, _I did_! I'm not the same, reckless, scared, worthless kid like I was back then Jean! I put that behind me. **ALL** of it. Everything. This conversation is **over** and as far I'm concerned my past is where it belongs: _in the past._ Now, excuse me, I have to get back and do my job." As he turned to stomp off he neglected to hear the chatter of voices in the distance. Jean and Marco had not been alone and their spat had been watched by none other than two of Jean's campers.


	3. Grand Theft Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, welcome!! I hope you all will enjoy the next piece of the puzzle and look forward to what our campers have in store!!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

"Dude, Reiner, _tell me_ we just fucking saw that!" A shaggy brunette boy with excited turquoise eyes turned to the towering blonde beside him.

With a grin he nodded "Yes, Eren, we did. Jean and Counselor Sweater had a _thing_ when they were here." Smacking him hard on the chest Reiner turned to him, grin widening "Obviously it didn't end well after that kiss but I think they're still into each other."

Shaggy hair flowing, Eren nodded his head "Well yeah, they were probably one of the first kisses each other had and they haven't seen each other in 10 years? Some lingering shit has still gotta be there. Sounds like you got something up your sleeve Reiner."

"You know it," Reiner raised a brow and smirked. "Are you on for either of their activities?"

Eren paused in thought before responding "Hmm, I'm going on a hike. Wanna scope out the high vantage points, maybe find another spot in the woods since this one is _clearly_ discovered. What about you?

"I don't know. I'm going to play dodge ball and nail some dork in the face with a ball," Reiner grinned smugly, just the thought of smacking some kid with a red rubber ball was enough to send him over the moon.

"Hmm, don't think Pretty Boy is down for physical sports. Doesn't look the type to wanna get dirty to me. Guess we'll see when we get there," Eren shrugged before ducking down and becoming silent. Jean was moving about and he quickly fished his cell phone out of his blazer pocket. There was an incoming phone call. They did their best to keep the noise and movement down so that they could eavesdrop from afar. From first impressions they were not someone Jean looked like he wanted to talk to. Upon his initial glance down at the screen his brows furrowed and he sighed rather loudly.

Swiping across the screen Jean grumlbed "Hey....yeah, I'm at work....I can't talk now....tell her to fuck off....I don't care....no...she's not a problem....and **stop** calling her that she's noth--....whatever....I dont---just do something about her I gotta go...yeah, see ya." While they hid and kept their voices down Jean was headed off the trail whispering to himself as he turned to stare back at the dilapidated bench "Damn Marco.....you were the last good thing about this town. Guess that was all in my head, huh?" His footsteps and the sound of crunching twigs beneath his boots soon faded into the distance. Eren looked over to Reiner with knit brows and Reiner sighed nodding his head.

Reiner placed a hand on his shoulder "Definitely stuck in the past."

"It's almost kinda sad dude." Eren shook his head "Oh well, we gotta get going too. Don't wanna get yelled at for being late by Pretty Boy."

 

* * *

 

There was still practically steam fogging out of Marco's ears as he met all the other counselors for the activities selection. With only 6 slots for every activity registered for the activity period he knew he'd have a small amount of campers to take up the mountain. He only hoped that most were appropriately dressed so he didn't have to slow down too much. Thankfully when he arrived most everyone was already standing around waiting to see which counselor they were going to be stuck with for the next hour and a half. With a sigh and fake smile he stood in line checking his backpack and waited for Erwin to begin.

"Alright, I'm starting in order of cabin number so pay attention and go to the correct counselor. If you went with basketball follow Mike, hiking is with Marco, capoeira is with Hanji, dodgeball is with Jean, and darts follows me. Go on," he chuckled and gestured towards each counselor. Much to Marco's amusement Armin and Bertholdt were in his group and it seemed Armin's friend from the TY cabin had followed. Checking over his sign in sheet he counted his kids and waited until all children were counted and accounted before addressing his own group.

Marco cleared his throat and read over his list "Okay, Armin and Bertholdt you're in my cabin so that's fine. Just let me know who is who and what cabin you're in when I call attendance, alright? I don't know the rest of you so my apologies."

Eren nodded with a lift of his chin "Eren Jaeger. TY."

A petite girl with golden blonde hair and bright azure eyes smiled vibrantly "Krista. 3."

"Kyle. 5," a redheaded boy with pale olive eyes nodded towards him.

"Sounds good nice to meet you guys. For those you of who didn't listen during the introduction, 'cause it's just dreadfully boring, I'm Marco and the counselor for cabin two. My only rule is that if you have your cell phone don't pull it out on the hike. You're not gonna have service and if you drop it off the bluff, or in a creek, or step on it, I'm not going to care. I'm a pretty laid back guy so I don't think we'll have any problems." Marco turned towards the woods after examining their footwear "Krista, darling, are you gonna be alright to get up some steep slopes in those flip-flops?"

Bouncing her ponytail she nodded "Yup. Should be perfectly fine."

"Alright, if you say so. We'll be hiking up to the Piper's Peak and should only take about a half hour. If I see you falling behind I will slow the pace. Any questions?" Marco stopped just short of the trail's entrance and turned to them.

Eren nodded "Yeah, I got one. All of us in TY program were warned you got a hell of a bad temper there _Counselor_ and don't really care much for those of us in the program. 'S 'at true?"

Marco pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "Let me rephrase, any questions about the _hike?"_

Armin elbowed the mocha haired boy and spoke "Sorry, Marco, he's an idiot. Uh, are we going to take a break at the top?"

"We are," he smiled and looked around "any others?"

Krista raised her hand "Yeah, are you gonna be okay in _your_ shoes, Counselor Marco?"

He chuckled and looked down at his dress shoes "I've trekked worse terrain in worse footwear. I can handle it, thank you though. If that's all?" With a conclusive set of nods he began the slow step onto the trail. It was already getting a bit warm and he knew by the time they returned at noon for lunch the heat of the day would be almost unbearable. Going to prepare he rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and continued to walk. Thankfully he was able to keep a rather decent pace on the trail. He'd heard chatter amongst the campers and enjoyed the fact they were getting along alright.

It did give him a bit of cause for concern when everyone went quiet however. Silence was golden, until it involved anyone under 18 or pets. Teenagers were chatty and stayed that way which meant he was unsure of what to say in the stale silence. Ambient sounds of nature filled in for the most part but he felt off. Eventually their speaking picked back up and he was relaxing. In his lax state he hadn't noted the places he was stepping at they neared the top of the bluff. Marco had begun to lead them up a densely thicketed path so he raised a hand and stopped them. Bending down he rolled his pant's leg up and took the knife strapped to his leg out of it's sheath.

Everyone eyed him as he began hacking away at the thicket of briars standing in their path. Deciding his medium sized blade wasn't enough he dropped his backpack, pulled his vest over his head, and tossed it to the ground. Watching with wide eyes as he pulled a machete off his back from the hanging sheath they saw on his back everyone stood stunned. Marco knew better than to go hiking in the place they were without proper equipment and he even had a first aid kit tucked away neatly inside his backpack. He was always prepared for the worst, his time before becoming a teacher had certainly managed to instil that into him.

Once the path was hacked away he slid the blade back into it's sheath and led the way. He'd stuffed his vest inside his backpack and continued up the steep embankment. He'd stopped at the top to dig his heels in and assist everyone up it but mostly Krista as the small girl didn't have enough mass to keep from sliding back a bit. When everyone was up he followed and made it back to lead the group farther up the hill. As he began to hear the trickle of the waterfall at the top of the bluff he knew he was nearing the top with them.

As they moved through the woods and made it to the top of the bluff he could smell the decaying moss and plant material providing an earthy scent to the air. The crystal clear mountain water was rushing over the sleek black rocks and even it was providing a scent to the air. Staring off the bluff he took a deep breath and dug around for his binoculars in the backpack. He was examining the town from far above when he heard voices behind him mention he and Jean in the same sentence. Whipping his head around in a flash he narrowed his coffee eyes and waited to see who'd said it but when nothing happened he brushed it off.

Laying down in the grass he took a deep breath and was joined by the campers sitting around the pool of the waterfall. It was peaceful for all of three minutes until Eren interrupted.

"So, you gonna answer my question now?" He asked while they were seated.

Brows knitting in a tight furrow Marco sat up and narrowed his eyes towards him "Yes. I have a rather nasty mean streak when I need it. It's what landed me in the same program you're in now. I take it Counselor Jean told some stories about his days in the program?"

Eren shrugged "He might've. Said you were something of a badass and all of us think he's full of shit."

Half smirk showing Marco chuckled "He is. Look at me. Do I _look_ like I was too bad of a kid?"

Armin and Bertholdt laughed and Marco sent them a wink but Eren shook his head "No offense, Marco, but I think you're full of shit too. Just not in the same way. What kind of teacher carries blades strapped on their ankles and machetes on their back?"

"The kind that was something else before they were a teacher." Marco's tone dropped but it picked up again "After all, we're hiking in snake territory. We got a lot of nasties in these woods. In fact, be _completely still_ Eren." Just to scare him he reached to his left pocket pulling a butterfly knife and throwing it at his hand "Oh, nevermind, must've been nothing."

 _"What the hell?!"_ Eren stared at the handles of the blade were less than an inch from his pinky finger.

Marco grinned "Mind handing my fan back?"

Pulling the knife from the ground Eren folded it and weighed it in his hand "This is nice."

"I know," he accepted it back and shoved it into his pocket "thanks. Just a little life lesson, _everyone_ is full of shit somehow, anyone who says any different is a liar."

Giving a slight nod Eren bit his cheek "Mhmm. I see how you led the TY cabin now."

Rising to his feet Marco grinned "Got no idea what you're talking about, kid. C'mon guys lets get moving back down. I take it you want to get to lunch on time, yeah?" All his campers got to their feet and followed him back down the incline. On the way everyone began to ask him questions which he skillfully avoided. Questions ranged from simple things like why he wanted to do this during his only time off from work, to what job he did before this, and how he learnt to throw knives. Marco answered simple things but left the rest for later dates if at all. Some things he was not down for discussing with the kids due to it being so soon in the season. Maybe later if they proved themselves a little more.

Marco was to prepare for the salsa dancing activity while Hanji was setting up the improv act. He only hoped he got stuck with Mike. The brute could dance and he knew it and he figured Jean would be more suited for acting like his parents had wanted. What he wanted, however, and what he got were two vastly different things. As he walked out on the stage clad in a white button up, dance shoes, and black pants Jean was absolutely stunning in red and black. He cursed his luck beneath his breath and looked out at the campers in their lesson.

Their signup required even numbers and with 14 kids, 7 groups, and 5 girls, it was fairly obvious that two group were going to have to be male. Fortunately it seemed Bertholdt and Reiner had gladly taken that role but due to that Jean and Marco had to pair the others. Jean took it upon himself to pair up two of his own campers with each other. Two that had apparently had problems getting along with one another. Almost everyone was rather content with their partnerships except......Eren and his partner: a short pale boy with raven hair pulled into a high ponytail to reveal a sharp undercut contrasting his piercing steely blue eyes, and Marco himself.

Glaring over at Jean he sighed and began "Okay, ladies and gentleman you've been placed into your groups. We do apologize if you do not get along very well with your partner."

Jean shrugged "If _we_ gotta suck it up and play nice, you do too. Apparently in the last couple hours it has already gotten back to me that you all believe that Marco and I are not exactly the best of friends. That is n---"

"Oh, don't _even_ lie to them," Marco grinned viciously towards Jean before facing the campers "I don't like Jean in any sense of the word. Being an adult however means getting over yourself and doing your job. Part of growing up is realizing how to go with the flow and there aren't always things you can change."

"Well," Jean sighed "I appreciate your honesty. Before we get started we'll ask, have any of you taken salsa dancing before?"

"I have," a singular person spoke and Jean looked more than bewildered.

Jean smiled "Levi, you know how to salsa?"

Eren's partner, Levi, shrugged "Said I took lessons, Emo Playboy, not that I know how to. One does not equate to the complete mastery of the subject at hand."

Marco had to hold in his snicker as he spoke to the kid "Alright, did you retain anything when you attended?"

"Not really. A couple steps here and there," he responded casually.

Stepping over to Marco, Jean reached out a hand "How about you, Marco? I never knew you knew how to salsa."

"Times have changed." Rolling his eyes Marco took his extended hand and hit the play button on boom box "So, we gonna fight for lead?"

"Way to state the _painfully_ obvious," Jean smirked "but you never liked losing Marco so go ahead and lead. Wouldn't want you throwing a _fit_ in front of the campers."

"That never changed," Marco huffed and whispered "just shut up and dance. I don't like it anymore than _you_ do." Jean squeezed his hand as Marco placed his atop Jean's. His hand at Jean's hip felt more than odd and his gut swirled as they began to move in a quick paced rhythm. For every step Marco took forward Jean was stepping back flourishing his movements. The two, as much they did not get along, worked rather well together in a pair. Kids watched them carefully but neither of them were able to see, clearly too busy being lost in each other.

Deciding to throw in some flare to his moves as well he smirked ever so slightly and pulled Jean flush against his chest. Jean's eyes widened in what he believed to be fear and shock. Both were just as nice to see on his face. Swaying their hips he kept a hand at Jean's lower back and spun him out before bringing him back to dip him and stare down at him. Russet eyes met amber and for a moment if felt like he was back. It felt like he'd stepped back to the Jean he'd known 10 years ago, that same glimmer was in his eyes but the moment he dropped him flat on his back it changed.

Marco shrugged "Oops. Sweaty hands." Jean rolled his eyes up at him and groaned as he got up. There were laughs among their audience but then they began to teach. Showing each step they'd made, aside from Marco's close improvisations, they began to make decent progress. They had 15 minutes cut off the normal time but it was enough for them to enjoy and pick up some steps in between. During their lessons they were both too busy to hear the plans being created by various campers.

Eren was fighting with having to be the 'woman' in the step but looked to Armin "Hey, you in for what I said earlier?"

"Yeah," he said as he danced around them "this shit is _ridiculous_. Did you get Bertholdt's boyfriend in on it too?"

"'Course," he grinned before he shifted his gaze to his dance partner "hey, I need your help with something."

Lips forming in a disgusted frown he snorted _"Eat me."_

With a grin Eren shrugged "Sorry, babe, not my type. C'mon, dude."

"Get bent. There's nothing in this for me, why would I help you? I don't even _like_ you," he replied sourly.

Trying to think of something to use as leverage Eren sighed "I don't know. You don't have to like me to look at those two fuckers teaching us to know they want to fuck each other."

A scoff sounded from Levi's lips "Hmph, _that's_ what this is about? You're trying to set up the counselors? Why would you need my help for that?"

"Because I know _why_ you got sent here. You're good with your hands and I need something to use at the next activity. I know it'll be at the lake and I want them to remember a thing or two. Apparently the low is, you remember when Jean said they went here together?" When Levi nodded unenthusiastically he continued "Apparently Jean kissed Marco. We have no idea what happened but they haven't see each other in 10 years and apparently there are some _lingering_ feelings."

Levi's brows furrowed "Let me get this straight. You want them to fuck because of some shit from 10 years ago?"

"Dude, if they're running off to fuck that means Jean is gonna leave us _alone_ instead of breathing down our necks all day. Help me help us."

"What could you possibly offer me?"

"What do you want?"

"I don't know," Levi paused "but until I figure it out you'll owe me."

"Risky," Eren smiled "but I'll do it. I need you to make me a tripwire, it's camouflage, and get me a way into Marco's and Jean's personal cabins. It's time they get a little _skinmanship"_


	4. All Tripped Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys! I finally have enough of this to update it weekly so I will begin to update it on Sundays with the rest of the weekly and biweekly updates. Soon I hope to be finishing up the outline so it can follow with the biweekly (and by this I mean the twice a week definition folks). I hope you all enjoy this chapter and be sure to look forward to discovering just what Marco was in the past a little more specifically. This will be a little Easter egg for those of you who read my works ;)
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

By the time the course was set up for the canoe races Erwin was waiting for everyone to join him. Hanji and Mike, along with Marco and Jean, lead their campers down to the shore of the crystalline lake. Each counselor collected their campers and stood a few feet back from the bank as they awaited the announcement of commencement. Marco counted his kids making sure that everyone was accounted for before the competition began. He was fairly certain that he wasn't going to need to know what were to be the case should his cabin win the race. While he liked his kids, it was fair enough to say none of them had physical strength as their number one aptitude. 

Erwin cleared his throat and began "Welcome to the first competition of the camp. Today we'll be having a canoe race. As you can see each cabin has a numbered and color coded lane and canoe. We know that most of you probably have no experience in this kind of thing so we'll be starting out with some simple cabin against cabin races before we all go onto the water. The winner of today's race has the pick of a camp activity and gets to pick a cabin to the have the penalty for Friday's big event. Without further adieu, let's get started with cabins 1 and 2."

Marco smiled at his kids and gestured towards the green canoe "C'mon guys. We're green. You'll need to wear life vests until we have you get certified in the swim challenge tomorrow or some bullspit. Right now you just need to pay attention." As everyone got into their safety gear Marco opted out of his. He'd had deeper, worse water when he was enlisted, a silly sparkly lake was nothing. Once everyone was inside the canoe he pushed it off the bank and grabbed an oar. He instructed them on how to maneuver the canoe and get it to turn around their string of buoys. 

Without much of a lead it was Mike's cabin who won the first race so Marco and his campers stayed on the water for more practice against Hanji's cabin. Thankfully, probably with a little bit of luck, Marco's cabin won the race against Hanji's cabin so they were off the water. It continued on with Hanji's cabin losing to Jean's cabin until they won against Erwin's team. Erwin and Mike's cabins went for the last race for fairness sake then it was time for the real fun to start. Marco wasn't exactly sure how well his team would fare but it wasn't as if he really cared too much about the prize.

Once everyone was on the water and positioned at the same place Erwin started the race which ended up as a couple laps around the buoys. He was a little refreshed by the workout he was getting on his arms from all the rowing. It felt nice and he kept going but ultimately they fell into third position behind Hanji who fell behind Jean. Sure he might not have wanted to win but he damn sure didn't want Jean to either. Grinding his teeth Marco pulled the canoe up and Jean stopped to grin at him but he was not going to have any of it. As he stepped to walk up the bank a taut wire pushed against his momentum pushing him back into Jean.

Jean fell back into the silty, murky water at the edge of the shore taking Marco with him. Trying his best to twist to land on his hands and knees he missed by a mile and ended up practically on top of Jean. Everyone held their breaths as they were rushed over to but Marco was already getting to his feet. Scrambling to get to his own feet Jean slipped on the silt and wound up dragging Marco back down into the scummy water with him. He'd reached for his shirt to steady himself and only succeeding in popping the buttons off Marco's shirt. 

"What the fucking hell, Jean?!" Marco shouted as he flailed and ended up in chest deep water soaked to the bone.

"This wasn't  _ my _ fault, Marco!" Jean screamed in response as they swam to shore.

Flinging his arms to get the water off him Marco pushed his now unstyled hair out of his eyes "Godda--"

Recognizing he'd torn his shirt Jean stepped over and shook his head "Marco, I'm sorry I didn't--"

"Leave me the fuck alone, Jean," Marco spat before realizing his shirt was baring his abdomen. Internally experiencing a conniption that his stomach had been seen he quickly pulled off his shirt and held it over his stomach as he stomped off. He didn't want any questions about that, not now, instead he'd rather bare to the world the wings on his chest and the solar system tattoo up his spine. Due to the faded green ink on his collarbones and his right bicep he'd gotten a couple of strange looks but he cast a glance to Erwin who nodded and allowed him to walk off to his cabin. He'd felt like shit leaving his campers in the dirt like that but he needed to relax and slow his heart rate unless he felt like demonstrating what panic attacks looked like. 

Pilfering through his drawers in the bathroom he grabbed his pill bottle making sure to down one or two of it's contents to take the edge off. The next thing was to get out of his soaked clothes and his shoes that were now ruined. He'd decided after a shower to slip into a pair of sweats and a loose fitting tank with a pair of sandals since, after 5pm, they really had no plans. Until then he needed to sit down and let his heart calm itself down before he felt like going anywhere. After a half hour he was feeling much better and opted to go out and apologize to his campers. Only, upon moving to the door, there was a rather fast paced knock signaling a distress of some sort.

Heading to answer the door Marco figured it was Hanji coming to ask him if he was alright. After all, everyone else knew his reason for never removing his shirt knowing that he had an overreaction each time it was seen so he opened the door expecting one of them. Jean, however, was standing still drenched in his wet clothing before him as he'd pulled back the door. He was soaked to the bone, his hair no longer styled up and now fell in his face covering his right eye. His face was twisted with anger and Marco was entirely too confused as to what he had to be mad at except he was holding a thin silver wire in his hands.

"Spill it, Marco," he spat tossing the wire at his feet "why'd you set this?"

Insulted that Jean would even insinuate he did something of the like Marco scoffed "Tch, I didn't plant that. I use snares when I hunt up here but none of mine are near water, they're high up on the bluff, and don't you think I'd know where my own traps were jackass?"

Slamming his hand on the frame of the door Jean snarled "I'm tired of playing games with you Marco! If it wasn't you who was it? Huh? The same person who stole all my towels out of my cabin? Which would be you since these," Jean tossed a chain around Marco's feet that created a metal clang as his dogs tags jangled against one another "showed up. Next time don't leave so much proof. Shouldn't leave your grandpa's tags around."

He was only thankful Jean hadn't examined the first name on them as Marco picked up his tags "I don't wear these goddamn tags you fucking idiot! And don't you _ever_ fucking mention that to me again. As for breaking into your cabin do you really think I had the time for that? I've not only been in the shower but I was also at the race. How long do you think it would have taken me to pick the lock, get in, and get out?"

"I don't know you were pretty fucking good when we were kids, Marco. Need I remind you of how we broke into all of these cabins?" Jean scoffed bitterly.

"Well it's true what they say about skills. If you don't use it you _lose_ it," Marco rolled his eyes and disappeared into the bathroom and brought him a towel. "Here. Come in, dry off, then leave. I don't want you here any longer than you have to be. Excuse me." While he left Jean in the living room he went to prepare the second rabbit from earlier's lunch bounty removing the meat from the refrigerator and began to cook. Upon walking back into the living room he was met with Jean pulling his wet clothes over his head revealing his heavily inked, well muscled torso. It was only fitting that he had to be fit for his job but he'd never expected his photos not to be as airbrushed as he'd thought.

God he hated how attractive Jean had gotten in 10 years. If someone told him the first guy he'd ever had a crush on would come back into his life and somehow manage to be hotter than before he'd laugh for a myriad of reasons but here he was. Trying to shake the physique from his mind he grabbed his phone and shuffled back off to the kitchen or at least he tried to. Since he'd grabbed his phone he'd seen Jean's eyes bug and immediately began slipping out of his pants shouting "no, no, no" over and over again. Unfortunately for him it seemed that his cell phone had been in his pants when they had taken their little dip. 

Frantically removing his now water logged cell phone from his pants pocket he frowned and sat in the floor. Marco was trying to pretend Jean pouting, half naked, still wet, collapsed in his floor wasn't one of the hottest, yet cutest and pathetic, things he had ever seen. He was having his own difficulties however. Trying his best to ignore him Marco sighed and tried to walk off but found his feet firmly rooted to the ground. Why wouldn't his mind let him walk away from him? He'd only hope this wasn't going to be a recurring theme as he walked over to him and dangled his cell phone over Jean's head.

"Hey, kid," Marco called condescendingly as he waved his phone "if you need a phone you can borrow mine."

Looking above him Jean crossed his arms "I'm not a kid Marco."

Marco lowered his voice "You'll always be a kid to me. You can't even take care of your fucking self. I swear some things never change," walking over to the couch he grabbed a blanket and draped it over his shoulders "you don't need to be wet and basically naked in the floor, Ponyboy. You'll catch cold."

Eye alight with a past glimmer as Marco let the old nickname slip he proceeded to puff out his bottom lip "Hmph, yeah they definitely don't considering that I never liked that nickname."

"And I don't like you still being in my cabin as a collapsed puddle of yourself in my floor." Turning his head away he shuffled into the kitchen "Leave the trip wire when you leave. I can figure out what they used then I can narrow down who did it. They don't know just who they're messing with." As he began cooking he tried his best to block out what Jean was speaking about and who with. Whoever it was it was now their job to buy Jean a new phone and he'd head out to pick it up when camp was over. How that primadonna was supposed to live without having his pretty face on snapchat every 5 minutes he didn't know but whatever, it wasn't his issue to worry about. 

Softly calling out to him he heard Jean from the front room "I'll see myself out now. If you find out who set it up let me know. It's by the door." Jean did as he was asked and left the trip wire he drug from the woodline left by the door. Once he heard the door shut he allowed himself to slump down to the floor. Why in the hell had someone tried to trip him up, quite literally? What was in it for them? Jean seemed a bit too preoccupied to shift the blame for it to him....what if Jean knew exactly who did it? Hell, what if Jean did it? He'd wanted Marco to remember so badly so what if he did it for him get closer to him, like before.

That might've explained why he just decided to strip down like it was nothing. Then again, as far as Jean knew Marco hated him for that kiss....it didn't make sense for him to try to be appealing to him or tease him. None of it made any sense. All he knew was someone wanted him in the water. He decided to pick himself up off the floor and go have a look at the tripwire he'd been too focused on the events of the contest to notice. His skills were getting rusty and he knew he needed to be more vigilant of his surroundings, though, he didn't think he'd find anything of the sort around him in that environment. 

He headed towards the door and picked up the thin wire by the door. Jean hadn't uprooted the entire thing but the wire looked like a thin jewelry wire and the filament inside the two braided wires was braided fishing line. There was enough strength in the line to prevent it from breaking but just enough pliability to remain flexible and be able to push his own weight back against him. Whoever created it would have had to have either tiny nimble hands or be able to weave it placing the ends into a vice and twisting it with pliers. Either way the person who did it was very versed with lightweight trips. He needed to visit Erwin and ask about the TY program kids or ask his kids.

Needing to apologize to his campers he stepped out of the cabin and took the tripwire with him. On the walk down he was rather careful due to his sandals but came to rap on the door softly. He announced himself and opened the door to see everyone with an expression of relief on their faces. Had they been worried about him? It was kind of sweet to him that they'd looked happy to see him. With a smile he shut the door behind him and leaned up against it.

"Alright guys," he started softly "I'd like to apologize--"

It was Armin who interrupted him "You don't have to. Hanji came by to tell us that there was something personal about what happened. We get it. You don't have to tell us."

Marco shook his head "I appreciate that but you guys are my responsibility and if my life before this place taught me anything it's that I look out for those under my command. I don't really like talking about it. No one _else_ is going to hear about it but I told you I'd be honest with you and if there's something that prevents me from doing my job you guys need to know."

Bertholdt nodded his head from his place on the bed "We get it, Marco. What's up? Do you have a fear of the water?"

"No, I'm pretty good in water, actually," Marco smiled and put his hand over the space just below his ribs on his left side "it was when Jean popped the buttons on my shirt. I'm extremely self-conscious of something I picked up during my time in the military. For those of you wondering what else helped me get my life on track after this camp it was the military. After graduation I went in for about 5 years and I had to be honorably discharged. I was wounded in action saving some friends of mine from an enemy sniper but the extent of my injuries was not small." Turning his head away he lifted his shirt and showed the pulled skin of his gunshot wound beneath his hand. Forming a sunburst like pattern over his stomach, along with the various other scrapes and scars littering his skin, the mark was extremely noticeable. He'd dropped it quickly after that and managed a weak smile as he examined the wide eyed kids.

Randall was the first to say something, coming to stand in front of him as he did so "My father's deployed right now. I understand. Thank you."

Marco reached out and ruffled the 16 year old's hair "Yeah, yeah. You're welcome. I won't start a branch war in here but tell your father thank you too."

Armin blurted out "Marco... oh my god. We're _so_ sorry!"

When Randall moved back to his bed Marco's lip formed a slight snarl and he tossed the tripwire to the ground at his feet "Yeah, you're **gonna** be if you all aren't honest with me. I told you. I'm honest when you are and I've been far more honest tonight than I ever intended on being this early. What I said does not leave this cabin, but now, I need to ask: Tell me what your buddies in the TY cabin are up to."

Bertholdt stepped in front of him "It was meant for Jean," he began and met Marco's furious flared eyes "you never were supposed to get hurt. Apparently Jean is an asshole and breathes down their necks. I don't know who planted it but I did hear some chatter that it was for Jean. Also heard someone broke into his cabin so, obviously, they're really after Jean."

"Hmmm," Marco hummed "alright. I'll believe you're leveling with me but guys, even Jean does not deserve to be at the brunt of pranks. Dinner is in about half an hour then there's a bonfire if you guys wanna go at 9pm. It's just a simple thing. I won't be there, as I have things to do, but I'll come check on you before lights out, okay?" They nodded and he bid them farewell until later in the night. For now there was a man he needed to see about some kids. He had an idea in his head that he knew who did it. If this had truly been a plot to get to Jean then that meant one kid he knew of that didn't like him but the others couldn't be left out. 

After having spoke to Erwin and showing him the wire he walked back out of the main administration building with a folder on each of the students in the TY program. While he returned to his cabin for dinner he ate and flipped through each of the folders. There were some who were placed in the program simply for being disruptive at home and in class but those were not the culprits he wanted. Out of the 6 students in the TY program he'd narrowed down his list of suspects to 3, with one minor suspect, and it would certainly explain how Bertholdt knew a thing or two about the wire. Of course, he couldn't put the blame on one single camper without the evidence to back it up so later he'd need to speak with Jean to figure out if he could investigate while they were gone.

 

* * *

 

 

"Dude, text from Bert," Reiner whispered as he sat up on the bottom of his bunk.

Eren groaned and looked over to him "What about it?"

"Not. Good." Reiner started "Marco knows it was us."

Peering down from the top bunk, glossy black strands of his hair fell in front of Levi's fierce eyes "Excuse me?"

Looking up to him Eren cringed "Sorry dude," before glancing back to Reiner "so does he know which one of us specifically it was?"

"No," he began "looks like as far as polo knows it was one of us. He has the wire itself but apparently had an insane fear we didn't know about that's gonna motivate him to kick our asses."

"Great," Levi huffed looking down at Eren "this your fault, dumbass." 

"Did Eren do something stupid again?" Jean chuckled from the entryway.

All their eyes widened and Levi scoffed "Tch, no stupider than you, _Counselor."_

Jean slammed the door shut behind him "What did you just say Shorty?"

Levi gave him a sinister smile "No idea what you're talking about. Did anyone hear what I said just a moment ago?" At the various head shakes of his fellow campers his grin widened _"Thought so."_

Clenching his jaw Jean let his anger fade "Whatever. Listen there's a campfire behind the main stage tonight if any of you want to go. I did my job telling you about and I don't really give a shit if you go or don't. The only thing I care about is that you're all in bed with these lights out by 11. I would advise you not sneak out either," tossing his head over his shoulder Jean moved to exit the cabin "remember, I was once exactly where you are and much worse. I know _all_ possible ways out of this cabin and I've gotten very creative at learning how to keep kids like me from sneaking out." Once the door was shut and Jean was sure to be gone all the campers began discussing their next plans of attack on Jean and Marco. It was sure to get much more difficult with Marco hot on their tails but thankfully they'd managed to enlist a bit more help. With both entire cabins in on the offensive there was almost no way Marco could narrow down which of them had created the snare or who was pulling the strings.......at least that's what they _thought._


	5. That's A Fine Looking High Horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha! Welcome back to Summer Days! I hope you have been enjoying this because I fucking love writing it! Here we have a nice little series of information about Jean and Marco both from back in the day and we get another bittersweet taste of Jean's emotions.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Lying in bed with the stack of folders Marco began to peruse over them again. Levi Ackerman, 17, kicked out of boarding school for violence and breaking in after hours, decent grades, been in two troubled youth programs and one of which was a survival camp, signed to be released by his uncle, and had an avid hobby of hunting. With brains, skill in both hunting and breaking and entering, and the fact he'd rebelled before now led Marco to believe he'd created the snare but he was too much of a loner to be behind it. No, he was the hire not the muscle. If he tried to view this from a tactical standpoint perhaps he'd be able to construct how this was running. He wasn't completely dulled after being out of the service for so long but he was lacking.

Digging into these kids felt a bit wrong but if they wanted to break into his cabin, steal his dog tags, plant them in Jean's cabin after breaking in, frame him for something as childish as stealing his towels, and then force them to spend time together then by all means it was _war._ Something had set these kids off and maybe it was Jean but it didn't seem that way. Exactly what did they hope to accomplish by forcing them to be near each other? Had they hoped for more arguing? Because that was certainly what they had received. What he'd done to deserve this he was unaware but he supposed in the end it didn't matter much. All that mattered was catching these kids before they made them do something else stupid.

Suspect number two was Reiner Braun. Authority problems, prone to fist fights, and having taken several shop classes in high school it was clear he had the skill to create something like what was sitting at his doorstep. Suspect number three was Armin's friend, Eren Jaeger, though in truth he assumed him to have more to do with the devious thinking side of things. Perhaps it had been payment for the dancing lesson when they'd placed them together. Whatever it was, 16 year old Eren Jaeger was prone to violent outbursts due to lack of emotional stability to say in the least. Connie Springer was only a suspected accomplice as there was no way he could pull anything off by himself, he seemed too much like a good hearted, spazz who just enjoyed a laugh.For a while he'd gone over it all in his head but decided to hold off on mentioning it to Jean until he had a reason. 

Jean on the other hand was too busy enjoying a relaxing moment alone in his cabin to care about what Marco was debating on. He'd checked on his kids and made sure by the end of the night that they were all in place with lights out. After his last duty of the night had been performed he didn't give a rats ass about much else. Reading his emails and checking out job offers his agent had sent to him struck him as a bit more important. Kids weren't causing a ruckus and he could simply comb through his actual job's details so he'd call it a good ending to day one.

It had been a long day and he knew that with the revelation of meeting Marco again should have made him happy but the only thing he found in his heart was bitter regret. He should have never come back home. Marco was his best friend and now he hated him all because of a kiss from ten years ago. Laying back into his bad he began to wonder if this is what would have happened even if he'd never done it. So long ago they'd been the best of friends and now they couldn't even breathe in the same distance without wanting to rip each other into shreds. At the back of his mind he wondered if this was the Marco he'd supposed to have been, the man he'd said all those years ago his father had wanted him to be, but somehow it felt like some insensitive mockery to the friendship he'd once held so dearly to his heart.

In a sense he'd felt betrayed that this is what happened to them. Weren't they supposed to be the best of friends? Maybe if he hadn't kissed Marco none of this would happen and they'd still be friends, he would have been by him when his aunt died, he would have had someone to turn to when malicious rumors got leaked to tabloids, and maybe his confidant would be his again. It was too naive to have thought it could have progressed past their friendship but he'd just been a kid and he knew he'd liked guys but he'd never bothered to even ask Marco what ways he swung. If he had maybe his world wouldn't have crashed down around him leaving him to search the rubble and find what was left of his affections for Marco.

Everything had changed so quickly. In the blink of an eye Marco was a straight laced, high school teacher and he was an alternative model for tattoos, piercings, clothing labels, fragrances, walking Fashion Week catwalks, and everything in between. Their worlds had taken a drastic change but instead of wallowing in his own despair about his lost love, friend, and life he decided to book a few photo shoots and call it a night. His self deprecating thoughts couldn't chase him if he lied down to sleep, effectively blocking them out, at least he'd hoped. All he wanted was to get up the next morning and not feel like an anchor was crushing his chest each time he saw the sun catch Marco's eyes or heard his laughter....the laughter that used to be retained only for him.

The next morning he found that his sleep had been interrupted by the sound of raccoons rattling the metal garbage cans outside. He'd simply hurled a boot at the wall and groaned something he hoped coherent to scare them off before going back to sleep only to have to wake two hours later. Getting up at six in the morning was not doing wonders for his skin and so after a shower he placed a pore cleansing mask over his face. Allowing it to sit and dry, he then peeled back the cucumber substance, washed his face, applied a moisturizer, fixed his hair, and headed off to wake his campers. He didn't expect any of them to exactly be early risers except perhaps Levi who seemed as though he only did so that no one else would be awake to disturb him by so much as breathing.

When he made it to the cabin he knocked loudly on the door with enough force to rattle it before stepping through "Good morning my little balls of irritating sunshine! Rise and shine! We got shit to do this morning so put on your clothes, shower, go eat breakfast, do yoga or whatever it is you'd like, then be back here by 10am. That gives you two hours, hop to it, quick like a bunny!" After receiving several annoyed glances and frustrated sighs in response Jean strolled out of the cabin with a rather chipper expression. He had a little fun toying with the kids. They tripped his ass and made him land on a wet, muscular, furious Marco so he was going to make their morning a living hell.

Upon making it back to his cabin before heading for breakfast he noticed a note slid beneath his door. Once he entered the cabin, he shut the door, and bent to grab it. In a script that reminded him of wingdings he squinted and began:

_ Jean,  _

__ Meet me up at the bluff at sundown. It's about the kids.  
  
X-- Marco 

Something about it sounded strange but if it was anyone other than Marco then they wouldn't have clarified it was only about the campers. It made his eyes roll back into his skull so hard he thought he caught of glimpse of his own hypothalamus. How like him.....at least he assumed, Marco had made it clear that he no longer knew him anymore. The only thing he did know was that when his kids got back there was no doubt they were going to pick Marco's cabin for the penalty on Friday. Having also decided on flag football for the the next day's activity Jean was less than enthused. The last thing he wanted was to be on the grass trying to rip a flag off Marco's hips. As far as he was concerned that was far too dangerous territory to get into.

With that thought in his head he made sure to stick to it. Most of the day had passed rather quickly with leading basic activities such as volleyball with Hanji and the swimming certifications across the lake. The kids had been worn out by dinner a little after 6:30pm much to his amusement. Unfortunately for Jean that mean the sun would be setting soon and he needed to get up to the bluff which would take him quite a while to get to if he could even remember the correct paths. Thankfully along the path there had been colored reflectors, unlike his previous time in camp, and thus he was able to find his way around. Briars stuck and scraped at his skin as he'd walked through in flipflops and basketball shorts. He'd almost forgotten how much he hated the wilderness but he supposed with the lantern in his hand he felt a little more safe. By the time he'd reached the bluff Marco was already waiting just off the way and out of the clearing.

"Pst," he whispered and gestured for Jean to follow him. 

Doing as asked Jean huffed and followed Marco until they had a full sight of the bluff's surroundings "Okay, great, now what exactly did you want to talk about? What's up with the kids?"

"Me?" Marco scoffed "Yeah fucking right. I didn't ask to speak to you. I got a letter that was faked by the campers and I'm here to see which ones come to watch the scene. I'm guessing by that you got one too so we might as well just wait until these kids come out to observe their actions. Clearly we're being targeted by pranks and I don't know why. You had to have done something to them."

Insulted at the statement Jean rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest "Hmph, not likely. I didn't run off on my campers at the lake so I doubt it's _me_ they're after. I haven't done jack shit to them. Curious though," he mumbled softly "what do you think they want from us?"

"Obviously they know we don't like each other," Marco stated flatly "so forcing us together seems to make them giddy. They get their damn jollies at watching us bicker and fight like we're teenagers."

"Then why do you still give in?" Jean asked fully intent on wanting the answer.

Marco simply rolled his eyes in response "The only way to catch them is to give them what they want and make them get complacent. People often slack when they assume things are going their way and they forget that things change....sometimes in the blink of an eye things around you crumble and go to hell."

At his tone, the way his words seemed to trail off while growing in bitterness Jean sighed "Then I guess we're going to be looking for these kids for a while?" There was only a nod in answer as the two quieted down while the sun finished sinking beneath the mountain's peaks. It looked as if they were in for a long night without much to do but sit in stagnant silence as the only noise were the chirps of crickets and drones of cicadas. Once they turned off the lantern and plunged into darkness Jean couldn't help but thinking of what they'd be doing now if they had remained friends. Under the cover of night he imagined they'd be laying in the bluff, smoking, or maybe sneaking a shot or two from their personal cabins. He'd give anything for that....anything to just have it all back; to have his best friend back.

For two ungodly, stifling hours the two waited only for nothing to happen until Marco broke their silence "I think..... _this_ might have been the trick."

_"What?"_ Was all Jean could respond with in frustration.

"Your goddamn kids want us to spend time together and clearly know that I would at least find that bit out. The part of thinking it was fake was part of it from the start," Marco issued with venom dripping from each syllable of his words.

Knowing his kids were probably behind it but not liking how Marco assumed it was only his kids Jean immediately stuck a pointed finger into Marco's chest "They aren't _you_ at 17, Marco! They're better than that so stop blaming them just because they're in the TY cabin. I know you used to get insane vertigo if you looked down from a high place so tell me, Marco, how's your head feel looking down at me and my kids from that fucking high horse you're perched atop?! Huh? _God,_ just because they get in trouble at school doesn't mean they're as bad as _you_ were!"

Marco recoiled only slightly before replying with a snarl "What do you think then, huh? The camp _academics_ are making trip wires and forging handwriting to get us together? What for, huh? Sorry, but maybe you should fucking read up on your own kids. One's an avid hunter who was in a survival camp, one is prone to rebel against authority figures, and another was in more than shop classes than makes sense to be. Sounds like a nice little clique for those who wanna play pranks and I don't recall saying that my kids _aren't_ involved. For a matter of fucking fact Jean I know at least one of them is thanks to his boyfriend being in your cabin and the fact he told me the trip wire was, oh right, meant for _you._ You told me to tell you when I found out and I got three suspects sitting in _your_ fucking cabin. I'll also tell you one thing; there's a nice breeze from this place up here and I don't expect to be coming down anytime soon." 

In retaliation Jean smiled facetiously "I'm sure if it was meant for me it wasn't for being an overbearing douche bag with a superiority complex. Big fucking shocker, that one, Marco. Stay up there as long as you want but someone is gonna come around to knock you down soon enough." With his words spoken he shifted on his heels and turned to head back to his cabin. Due to the fury lighting his blood he'd forgotten the lantern and was forced to try to find his way back down to the cabin using only the moonlight and the laughter of everyone attending the bonfire to guide him. He'd hated how long it had taken him, and how many circled he'd wound up turning, to get back to his cabin. Skin ripped by thorns and itching from mosquito bites the first thing Jean did upon making it back was to get into the shower.

After the shower, and pulling the thorns from his calves, he placed a cortisone cream atop his mosquito bites to soothe his itchy skin. Heat does quite the opposite for mosquito bites, and this he knew, so he made sure after showering to combat the problem. One thing he did notice was that suddenly his towels had returned. Marco had been at the bluff before him and the remainder of time they'd have both been instructing. It made no sense to have suspected Marco of returning his towel or even that he'd somehow managed to steal them in the first place. Why someone would have wanted them was ludicrous to say the very least but making him think it was Marco by depositing his grandfather's tags at the scene of the crime was too clever.

Clearly someone had definitely wished the two together for some reason or another but the meaning escaped him. The only thing that did make sense was why both he and Marco had been given notes. Getting the two of them out of their cabins gave someone else the ability to get into them and having been gone for upwards of three hours it was likely whatever they searched for they'd gotten. He didn't like this, not one damn bit, but he'd find out soon who was doing this. It have been naive to think that he wasn't a target but it was true his kids were likely culprits and so the next morning he decided to have a little bit of fun. 

Upon the arrival of the rising sun Jean rolled out of bed with a grumble and set to his morning hygiene routine and then headed off to the campers' cabin. Quite _'unfortunately'_ he managed to set off the alarm siren he had placed outside the cabin door as he'd first _forgotten_ to disable it before pushing open the door.....how accidental of him. With the door open and the siren blaring for a moment Jean chuckled and pulled the bin in the sapphire box ceasing the alarm. All his campers were covering their ears and groaning for him to shut the damn thing off. Levi on the other hand was scowling, rolling his eyes from the top bunk as his legs dangled carelessly from the edge. 

"Morning my little angels!" He chimed sarcastically baring a devious grin. "Don't care if you go meditate or do yoga or eat breakfast just wake up and get outta my hair." Jean flashed another cheeky smirk and wandered out of the cabin. Before heading down to the lake he stopped in at his own cabin to grab his yoga mat. It was a nice way to unwind in the mornings though he wasn't exactly planning on participating in Hanji's class with the campers. Keeping his body fit was most of his job and therefore retaining his flexibility and limbering his muscles before a morning run was just one way he kept to his regime. 

After almost two hours he returned to check in with campers only to find them staring as he entered. Perhaps it was his imagination playing tricks on him but for a moment he could sworn his campers looked unnerved at his mere presence. Should that have been reality it meant something was definitely going on when his back was turned and just possibly his entire cabin was the reason behind it all. It made him a little wary but nonetheless he began to remove the clipboard for daily signups that had been placed outside the door and began to pass it around. While everyone was scribbling away he scanned the room looking for trace evidence of anything that could have been used for their little scheme the other day.

He was jerked from the thought as Connie Springer popped his buzzed head up from his bunk "Can I ask you something, Jean?"

Sighing Jean shrugged "Sure, what is it, Connie?"

"What exactly was Marco like when he was here? All you told us last time was he was a regular badass but none of us really feel that way since he ran from a little water," he chuckled nervously in an attempt to conceal his apprehension of asking.

Leaning against the door Jean took a moment before responding "What exactly are you looking to know? Marco was a bad kid, no doubt, but it's not my prerogative you don't believe me when I say it. You can ask Erwin or Mike they were first year counselors here back then. Erwin's father passed the camp down to him, that man was a hell of a hardass, and he was our cabin counselor. If you really wanna know about us both they're the most objective sources."

Connie shook his head "It's not really that.....just, why do you hate him and why does he have a problem with _us?"_

Bristling immediately Jean stepped forward "Did he say something to you? Did he _accuse_ you of anything? If he did you come to me and tell me **exactly** what he said to you. I'm not having you guys deal with his endless stream of bullshit either."

Eren piped in "Not so much saying anything as we can feel him practically _oozing_ this uncomfortable aura. He's stifling and on the hike....it was strange. He seemed so disconnected from it when I asked him about the past. He also almost took off my pinky finger with a butterfly knife."

"Wow," Jean whistled lowly "was it purple? A bit faded, look like it had grease spots on the handles?"

"Yeah," Eren nodded "how'd you know?"

Removing a faded aqua knife from his pocket Jean flipped open his own "Because it matches this one. He taught me to use it, gave me this one, and these spots are from routine practicing. His are too. Listen guys, Marco isn't exactly what you _think_ he is. A lot has changed in ten years, us, our jobs, our personalities, all of it basically. We're not the same people we used to be and because of it our relationship is strained. Once upon a time Marco was the coolest fucking person I'd ever seen in my life. I was younger than most of you at 15 but Marco was 17, almost 18, so he barely scraped by with the option to come here. I was here for tagging my school and slashing my principal's tires and because well.....you guys read tabloids I'm sure, well my parents thought a camp would somehow force the _gay_ out of me or something."

Chucking boldly Reiner smirked "Yeah locking you in a room for weeks with nothing but guys sounded like a grade A plan."

"Hey, I wasn't gonna argue," Jean snickered "but in all honesty the thought terrified me to be here. I was scared and I was a kid who'd just tried their hand at rebelling. I didn't even know what I was doing but when I got here something caught me off guard. I fell and I smacked right into Marco's back. He scared the living shit out of me. How many of you can imagine Marco with a nose ring, eyebrow ring, multiple earrings, wearing ripped muscle shirts and jeans with his hair in a higher undercut pulled up in a ponytail that was streaked in bright violent? Kinda like Levi's but not quite as long and well, _very purple."_

Jaws dropped around the room as Levi snorted and tightened the hair tie around his ponytail "I can kinda see it. Don't you know the quiet ones are the ones to look out for?"

"Trying to tell us something, Levi?" Jean teased before continuing "Anyway, he was so damn mad he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, shoved me against a tree, and was a millimeter away from decking me in the eye. Luckily a counselor pulled off the rabid dog but he snarled at me and I just knew camp was gonna be hell from then on out. Marco was, and probably will be, the worst kid this camp has ever seen. You all did petty things like me but Marco was something else. His other option was jail so he took the easy one. Back then the TY cabin was basically isolation since we weren't allowed to interact with the _"good"_ kids. I knew I'd have to see him but I didn't expect us to be bunk mates. He was the worst influence on me. He teased me mercilessly and he's the reason behind my first cigarette and first sip of alcohol. Now.......now we're just too different to even bother pretending we can get along."

Eren shrugged "Well what, did you expect him to _still_ be a criminal ten years later?"

Jean sighed "No, I just didn't expect the tailspin I got put in by a sweater vest and loafers. A full scale sell out wasn't in my mind and neither was his ridiculous god complex upon first meeting him again."

Continuing as if to see what he could pry Eren asked "Why he does he hate you then? Try to uncomplicate it."

"Something went rather wrong with us when a _misinterpretation_ occurred," Jean answered before losing the glee of reminiscing "but if he ever tries to project his anger to you let me know. I'll put a stop to it. Until then get ready for your activities boys." While true he'd done a little giving and allowed them some room he knew if Marco was going to be projecting his distaste for Jean onto his campers then they'd need to know a little of it. It wasn't as if he'd stated he stuck his tongue down his throat and disgusted Marco to the point of ruining their friendship. There was no place for that. The only thing he needed to do was get his head in the game as he moved to head off to teaching lacrosse. All he knew at the moment was they had some more information, Marco still hated him, and he really hoped some kid hit him so hard that he lost his memory so he didn't have to see Marco and relive the traumatizing moment that haunted his past every single day.


	6. Of Wildlife & Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Summer Days!! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and get a little peek into Marco's life outside camp.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Walking through the woods with Hanji hadn't exactly been the best of activities for the day. All he knew was teaching forestry to teenagers was likely to garner the same amount of interest it had during his survival training. No one much cared for the fact yellow poplars had leaves that kinda resembled cat faces and oak leaves looked like duck feet. Maple leaves were the easiest to spot as everyone knew that one but his morning seemed to be dragging on at a rate in which caused himself to succumb to boredom. Leading the group of ten plus kids through the trails wasn't as bad but he'd have much rather been doing something else. When he glanced up to examine the sky's position he noticed the tree they happened to be against and plucked a leaf from it's branches.

"Brownie points if anyone can tell me what this is," Marco chuckled.

Armin grasped it carefully turning it over and sighed "It's a type of oak."

"Good," he grinned "it's a black oak. My favorite for one reason that will make all of you laugh at me. Feel the back of the leaf very carefully. All it requires is a single fingertip."

Obeying Arming then laughed a bit "It feels......soft. It's fuzzy almost like velvet."

"Correct," Hanji beamed "and yes, Marco we aren't laughing with you we're laughing _at_ you."

Rolling his eyes Marco chuckled warmly "I can't win for losing with you haha."

"Sure can't," she sarcastically smirked and headed up to the peak of the mountain. Two hours with a large group of campers, Hanji making jokes at his expense, and a select few whiners only added to his 'thrill' while about the hike. Perhaps he was just being overly picky about the day due to last night's events. The way Jean had spoken to him had made his head spin. At some point he assumed that Jean wouldn't have believed a word he'd have said about his campers being the main source of their unfortunate accidents but somewhere else he figured that Jean would be reasonable about it. How could one blatantly ignore the string of events happening around them and the fact it was only the two of them?

No other counselor was being pranked or seemed to even have an inkling of what was going on inside the camp beneath their own noses. It frustrated him to think how Jean reacted at his information. Clearly he hadn't done the research on his own campers from the schools or he just simply didn't care to be bothered with such details. Either way it was obvious that Jean just didn't want his own kids to be the reason behind it seeing as how it would reflect poorly on him as a counselor. Marco believed his own kids being up to no good positioned him in the same boat and didn't understand why Jean couldn't just admit that. Both of them stood on even footing at that point but Jean had to open his big mouth and throw out the insult that he looked down on him.

Allowing that kind of insult was not going to fly with him in the least. Did he look down his nose at Jean or his kids? Of course not. He was only conscientious of their actions and thus opted to keep a closer eye on them whilst still attempting to remain at a distance. Observing them to notice how they acted with others was paramount. If anything the only thing he was of Jean's TY campers was vigilant and wary. Having suspected they may act out due to a new counselor Marco was more apt to keep a close eye on them not stare down the slope of his nose at them. Jean didn't seem to understand that Marco was being an ass but only as he was micromanaging Jean's actions not that he despised them or held some grudge.

How could he hold a grudge when he'd been a product, with Jean, of the very same program? Marco didn't hate the kids in the program nor the program itself. In fact Marco loved the program as if often worked magnificently. He honestly wasn't so sure another program had their turn over ratio and partly for the fact they treated these kids like any other instead of a disease on the 'good' children. All, well most, kids who acted out only ever wanted someone to pay attention to them and he knew that first hand. When he was younger he acted out in hopes his father would actually give a shit about it and teach him what was necessary but instead he was shipped off to camp by his mother because his father was still too busy with work to find a single care in the world.

In the end of it all he came to understand his father's reasonings behind acting the way he did. Forgiving the man for being absent and strict most of his life had been one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do but after the military he understood. Having a father raised under his grandfather meant the man barely understood a bit about compassion in the way most people did. Instructing Marco to keep himself well behaved and rigid had only been part of his own militant training and he should have understood when it mattered. Unfortunately the only time Marco had ever gotten to say he had forgiven his father was after returning home and uttering the words to nothing but scattered rose petals on a breeze and a cold, onyx headstone.

Upon returning Marco expected better of himself after that and better of those same kids he once was. People who are raised differently show their care in other ways and it wasn't advice that he found able to heed until then. Sitting down with each of his campers individually to find out what their lives were like, what drove them to their actions, and ultimately why they believed they needed to act out was his strategy to repairing what had broken inside these kids he instructed. For years he'd helped dozens of kids work through their problems and repair strained relationships yet here he was with one of his own he couldn't seem to fix. Perhaps in the end this was why he was no longer fit to be the counselor of the TY cabin. 

Jean was the one man who he could not fix and he didn't yet understand why. All of his life he knew there would come a trial for him that even he could not surpass at first glance and at the moment he was pretty sure that trial had come. There was always a reason for acting out and he knew why he himself was acting out towards Jean but he desperately wanted to know what Jean's was. Why upon first meeting had there sparked instant animosity? His temper had flared to an ungodly amount, surpassing even his own built control and he supposed Jean always had that power over him to bring out the darkest pieces of himself, the innermost demons locked and buried beneath layers of rule and regulation. Why had his first instinct been to bare his teeth instead of speak and unearth the problem like he'd been taught?

Around Jean it seemed he had no sense, only base instinct, and it was better he protect everyone from that. Blaming something as primal as instinct for his actions was only the beginning. He knew if he sat down and analyzed his situation he'd discover the root of it......but he didn't want to. It was beyond obvious that Jean didn't care to repair what had been there before it all either. Plied with excuses and environmental triggers he knew nothing would come to fruition should he even attempt to engage Jean in a matter such as their past. Hell, he didn't even want to remember the action, the treason, he'd committed against his best friend. Those days were gone. His past was where it belonged and Jean there with it. If this was his final test on becoming a better man, the man his father knew he could be, then he didn't know if he'd be able pass it.

Something stung in his chest at the very admission but Sasha Blouse's voice had drug him from it as she spoke to Hanji "So, Counselor Hanji, how do you and Marco know each other?"

Hanji slung her arm around Marco's hips and placed a playful peck to his cheek "Oh, Freckles here? Well I've known him since his first year of counseling so unfortunately I didn't know his punk alter ego."

One of Mike's campers, Evan a young boy with curled, dirty blonde hair asked with bright eyes "What was your time like there in the TY cabin?"

Stunned a bit Marco shrugged "Uh, it was...... _eventful._ We did a lot of activities that, by law, we aren't allowed to do anymore unless we have a certain certified survival program. We'll be having a selective event close to it but you'll be able to sign up tomorrow if you'd like to go on the overnight hike and camping trip."

"That's awesome," a young, pale blonde girl at the back of the group spoke up.

Marco gave her a nod as the midnight haired girl at her side broke her eerie silence for the first time on the trip "Did you enjoy your time in the program?"

Knowing the striking young woman's name from Eren's file Marco smiled "Yes, Mikasa, I did. Your brother will be just fine and who knows, maybe he'll learn a thing or two." After the rest of questions bounced between what kind of activities they did and how Hanji and he became such good friends Marco decided to go ahead and call the break over. Returning to their cabins for lunch was a silent blessing. He'd known when he agreed to the excursion that it'd be a two period long activity but he'd felt so exhausted from just that and he hadn't much an idea why. A bit too tired for hunting he opted for lunch in the dining hall before stopping back by his cabin on the way.

It wasn't much like him to be antisocial and so he decided it couldn't hurt if he were to join everyone. Erwin might stop staring at him as if to scrutinize his every freckle's placement should he return to acting like himself for a period of five minutes. It was almost as if he could the man's stare searing holes through his back and he was beginning to grow dreadfully tired of it. Among things he was dreadfully tired of, Jean's voice pierced his ears as he'd apparently trotted over while he was busy thinking.

"Wow, so you still carry that stuff with you everywhere?" Jean asked a hint of judgment laced in his words.

Sitting down the bottle of creole seasoning in his hand Marco twisted his wrist and looked up to Jean with a grin "Well, would you look at the time, seems like the present is calling." Grabbing his plate, and seasoning, he headed out of the dining hall and back to his cabin. He didn't need Jean to remind him that he had little quirks that still remained: such as his need to put creole seasoning on almost everything he ate. He liked the kick and for about 5 years he'd sorely missed having it so now he was quite liberal with its use. Now the only thing he hoped for with it's use was that once he got back to his cabin he'd be able to eat it in peace. 

Once he arrived he placed his key inside the lock and swung open the door. Without much thought to the action he sauntered off to his kitchen where he began to eat in peace. It had only been a few moments when he'd heard some fumbling around inside his cabin. Heaving a sigh he stood from his table and began to search out the sound's origin. Waiting for it to sound again Marco paused in his step before hearing the sound of something falling off his bathroom counter. Was this kid so dumb they locked themselves in his bathroom hoping that they could sneak out the window? After laughing for a moment, due to the fact the window was a good almost seven foot drop straight down an incline, Marco cautiously approached the bathroom.

At the scratching sounds he began to hear as he placed an ear against the door he knew it was not a kid in his bathroom. Before taking the chances he was going to have to Marco walked into his bedroom and removed the pistol from beneath his mattress hoping that whatever was in there he wouldn't have to use it on. Slowly turning the knob of the bathroom door he pushed it open to see a furry little bandit peering back him. Chattering furiously and beyond pissed off at being locked in a small area the chubby raccoon bounded for the door Marco was standing in front of. Having known the only way to get it out was out the front, or back, door or the window Marco had to think quickly. There was a slim chance that the window would be an option but releasing the trash panda into his cabin was not going to make releasing it easy.

Blocking it's path, the angry creature took to scaling up Marco it's sharp claws digging their way beneath his skin. Forcing himself to not instantly fling the creature into the nearest wall Marco approached the bathroom window and thanked his lucky stars the second the feral animal leapt to the tree limbs just outside it. Guessing that was the most likely entry point Marco sat down only to feel the burning sting of his raccoon wounds. Hissing as he stood to clean the scratches along his arms and cheek he knew the ones on his shoulders and back would be impossible to do himself which left only one option. Before leaving, however, he searched around the area of his bathroom to see what might have lured the animal into his bathroom in the first place.

Discovering a can of moist cat food in his bathtub Marco felt the anger bubbling in his gut. Which little shit had enough gall to trick a raccoon into his bathroom so he could be mauled he had no idea but he had a pretty damn good idea. Connie Springer's father was an exterminator and it seemed he had the knowledge for this kind of prank but he, once again, had no proof so he went along with the rest of his actions. First thing was to locate his car keys and then his phone so he could call Erwin on his way to emergency room. While it was stupid to go, at least he felt it was, any attack by a wild animal would have to be recorded at the camp and medical attention sought as per camp rules no matter camper or counselor. 

While he was in the emergency room getting bandaged up for his scratches and getting checked for any possible disease he made sure Erwin was aware of what happened. In response to the event his activity at the time had been canceled and the campers he had were assigned to other counselor's activities. At least while he was having his wounds cleaned he was able to get out of the activity and rest when he returned. The drive out to the hospital had taken a bit but there should have been a few minutes left of the activity period when he returned. Honestly he wasn't exactly thrilled about the prospect of flag football but he knew there was no way in hell that he'd be able to get out of it. No matter he was going to have to supervise and, depending on who they put him with, coach.

Once he was completely taken care of he drove back out to the camp only to realize that the camp competition had already begun. Much to his disdain he'd of course been partnered with Jean's cabin and Hanji's cabin was split equally. The true surprise was how incredibly fierce the young women were, in truth some better than his own campers, and he was thankful to have them on the team. Jean had been a decent mentor but a football coach he was not. Luckily he'd arrived just before the half and managed to take over ignoring the questions about his various wounds. Simply stating wildlife and men didn't always get along only added to the curious prodding questions and so he tried to regain his focus.

Redirecting the attention away from the Nelly Era band-aid suture on his face and towards the game he was able to stage a mini-comeback though it hadn't been enough to win. Ending the game with a score of 15-24 Marco groaned and walked onto the field to congratulate everyone. As much as he didn't enjoy the later punishment of gathering firewood with Jean for the mandatory counselor bonfire. At least it wasn't as if it was right away. There was something else he had to get to when it was all over so without much of a word he slinked back down to his cabin to shower and get ready. He dressed in a pair of jeans, a light sports coat, and a white button up before heading out.

While he was unlocking his jeep he was caught by Jean just outside the main office smoking a cigarette "Nice ride, Teach. Where you headed? Second round with whatever was in your cabin?"

"No," he sighed before stepping closer to Jean and yanking the cigarette from his mouth "and I told you a long time ago, Jean, don't imitate me. You look _silly._ I have a date and it's not with the raccoon. They'll worry about me if I'm late, since I promised an outing last week, so you'll have to excuse me."

"Gonna be back by the bonfire I hope?" Jean asked softly almost as if something choked the words he'd really intended to ask.

Marco nodded as he stomped out the cigarette "Of course and Hanji will be looking after my cabin. I wouldn't dream of leaving you to pick up chops outside the big, bad, scary woods all by yourself. Don't need you pissing yourself over a coyote or owl." Before Jean could respond with something scathing at his facetious, mocking tone Marco was opening the driver's side of his jeep and preparing to get to his date. He knew it was going to be quite a feat to get there on time and he was trying to prepare himself for what was going to happen but there was nothing that one could really do or say in this situation. 

Upon getting into the town he pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and tried to steel his nerves. This wasn't going to go well but he slid out of the jeep and approached the front door of Sotto Il Sole. It was a moderately nice restaurant and he'd made the reservation two weeks ago but unfortunately circumstances had changed since then. After another spat and an all night freeze out Marco hadn't honestly thought of how things were going to go. It had been sometime since he'd called or even texted things aside from the usual 'good morning' and 'hope your day is well' or simple goodnight texts. Things had retrogressed quite obviously and it was the beginning of the end but it didn't make it hurt any less he supposed.

Walking up to the host behind his podium Marco gave him his best smile "Good evening, I have a reservation for Bodt."

"Ah, yes, sir," the man smiled as he flipped through the book lying on the podium in front of him "it seems you're the last of your company to arrive. Please, follow Karina and she will lead you to your table."

Marco grumbled internally but externally maintained his cheery guise "Thank you very much." While the young waitress lead Marco to his table weaving in and out of various places she shortly thereafter came to a stop at a two chaired table against the back corner. Already seated was a man three years his junior, with ebony hair styled neatly, the purest ice blue eyes, and a tender smile dressed in a charcoal suit. Marco had always believed Corey was better suited for the gentle pastels of his undershirt; something about the way they enhanced the color of his eyes or the way his delicate skin seemed to glow when wearing the colors. No matter the reason Corey was classically beautiful but it wasn't enough. Beauty would never be enough.

Rising from his seat Corey smiled warmly "Marco, hey, glad to see you made it.......in _one_ piece?"

Eyes raking over his face and neck he could see the bandages and so Marco stepped forward placing a gentle hand at his hip and kiss to his cheek "Of course. I only had a raccoon in my bathroom this afternoon." Corey delighted in his kiss before the two sat down and ordered their drinks and dinner before slipping into the most awkward of silences. Deciding to break it while awaiting their dinner Marco sighed "I'm sorry, Corey, for not calling like I should have. The last few days have been keeping me _more_ than busy."

Reaching across to take his hand Corey nodded "I'm sorry too, Marco. A relationship is a revolving door and it's my fault too for not trying just as hard either. Our bickering has led us to returning to our hardheaded ways. Work has been stressful lately and if I'm to be anything other than a first year associate I have to work long hours."

"I know, Corey," Marco replied softly _"I know._ Work for me has an old friend come back to haunt my every step. I find myself in a rather sour mood and I've been taking this out on you and those around me, forgive me."

Corey gave him a lamenting smile "It's okay, Marco, but I know there's something more than that. Something is wrong isn't it?" As their dinner arrived Marco and Corey began to eat in silence with Marco thinking of a way to arise the topic in his mind. It was such a difficult thing to just say. He found his throat refusing to allow him speech as though he tried to cement the will do so.

Just after finishing Marco sighed steel coating his nerves "Corey, these last few months have not gone as we both hoped. I know you think it too and work is driving us both out of our mind. I told you in the beginning that I'm not looking to settle down and I don't want a family or some fairy tale happily ever after. Men like me don't get endings like that but ones like you do. While you're wasting time with me the real man or woman you're looking for is out there......but I'm _not_ them."

All light drained from Corey's eyes as the fork in his hand fell "Marco....you're not...Marco you can't do this to me. I don't want anyone else. I want **you!"**

"I'm sorry," he managed as he met the tear stained face of his lover "but you're just dawdling with me. You work so long to create a life you want to live. You're 24 years old and you have the world ahead of you. I know you can make partner at the firm if you keep at it and someone will be more than happy to wait on you after those long nights in the office......but I'm not them. You need to find what you _truly_ desire in a partner, Corey, someone who will love you and cherish every second with you: someone who wants forever."

Through his tears Corey managed the smallest smile "Marco....you...even when you're breaking up with me you're still so _kind._ I understand what you're saying but is it so wrong of me to want forever with you? I'm sorry that I'm not what you want."

"It's not that, Corey," Marco answered honestly "and it never will be. Wanting to spend the rest of your life with someone isn't wrong but wanting it with me? That's another matter. I'm sorry it couldn't be but I know you'll find someone to be with and I wish you nothing but _happiness."_ Kissing his hand Marco nodded "Good luck, Corey, and don't worry about the tab."

Rising from his seat Corey awkwardly shuffled to hug Marco, placing a ginger hand at his jaw along with a soft kiss at his cheek "Being with you was a blessing Marco and I may not like it but our distance was rather like a chasm lately, I admit. I only wish you found it worth repairing but a relationship cannot survive on one alone. I suppose I'll get going now. Work calls. Thank you for everything and for what it's worth I hope you'll find someone someday that makes you see that you _deserve_ forever."


	7. Best Laid Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Now, I know it's early but I'm gonna be offline tomorrow and wanted to give you guys some updates! I hope you'll enjoy some stories with a sprinkling of pain!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

On his drive back to camp Marco's mind began to race. He'd been with Corey for five months and it wasn't long enough in his mind to understand how he could say something so profound. Wanting to spend forever with him? Not likely. Marco never signed himself up for marriage, white picket fences, and a nuclear family. It wasn't something a man like him deserved much less thought he could handle. Pieces of his psyche were damaged after everything he'd been through and he wasn't about to drag anyone else down with him let alone someone like Corey.

Corey had wanted the perfect little life, a spouse, kids, a house in the suburbs nestled along it's cookie cutter siblings. Just the very idea of that 50's sitcom era dream made him gag. Did he want love? Of course. In the back of his mind, however, he didn't think it very realistic. Even after months of dealing with his sudden onset jumpiness, his phobias, his insecurities, and his nightmares Corey still wasn't able to provide him a sense of safety or security. Being in his lover's arms or bed for that matter felt no different to him than anything else and that was the way it always seemed to be. Always getting close to people and yet holding them back at arms length was his curse.

Every relationship never seemed to move past a specific series of hurdles and perhaps in his subconscious he knew he was doing it on purpose. Preventing anyone from seeing what truly lied beneath the surface of his cheerful even playful exterior was enough to frighten most. He didn't believe that after the things he'd done that he deserved a happily ever after and if he had to peel back the outer layer and let people see the nightmare inside to believe it then he'd scare them off until they agreed. Marco wasn't cut out for relationships of give and take and he knew it by now but it didn't stop others from wanting it.

It also didn't stop him from agreeing even knowing how the chips would fall at the end of the hand. Inside he was a good man, though he refused to believe that at times, and hurting someone's feelings wasn't something he enjoyed. Having to say no to someone who could want him so bad they'd try almost anything to get him wasn't in his programming. Almost as if he didn't want to hurt them in the beginning he'd try to find ways to make them end it before it went too far and things got deep but Corey hadn't exactly been too keen on letting him go. Truth be told it wasn't his first, second, or third attempt to rid himself of Corey.

The final straw was simply telling him straight out that he deserved better than Marco was giving and it weighed on his mind for the entirety of the drive back to camp. Corey was a good man and he deserved what he wanted in life not what pathetic attempt at human intimacy Marco mocked. It wasn't the first time a relationship ended but he was hoping he'd stop trying and so would others. Even if he wanted one person to understand, to see the pain beneath his smile and still be able to accept him at his worst, he knew the chances of that breezed past him every day growing slimmer as it did. If he stopped himself from wanting the connection of another human being then perhaps he could find himself able to completely rid himself of it completely in time.

When he arrived back at camp he'd seemed a bit out of it, spacey to some who'd noticed, but it wasn't something he himself noticed. Marco was too busy being lost in thought to even notice the fact Jean had been watching him as well. He'd thought it strange that after a date he seemed completely out of tune with his surroundings. Jean didn't believe Marco to be the kind of man to mope about something especially a date....until he assumed it might not have gone well. Before he could ask some of his campers had begun to and Marco simply brushed it off as he wasn't feeling well most likely from something he ate at dinner. Faking intestinal distress had always been Marco's little go-to move to hide his true discomfort and Jean knew that.

So while Jean and Marco collected firewood he spoke up "Hey, Marco, how'd your date go? You look unwell."

Smirk playing at his lips Marco shrugged "Just fatigue is all. Let's just say my date went _real_ well and we had lots of fun afterwards." As he stepped away he sighed "Not like it's any of your business anyway." In response to his words Jean rolled his eyes and continued to make his way down to the woodpile. Once there he and Marco gathered a couple chops of oak and walked back in silence to the bonfire where several of the campers had already gathered. Normally for both counselors and campers the bonfire was an optional way to distress after a taxing day of physical exertion and he could definitely say he'd had the day. Ready to relax he grabbed a folding camping chair and folded his legs beneath him as Marco started the fire almost instantaneously with only a strike from flint.

Why he hadn't just used a fucking lighter like a regular human being he didn't know but supposed he just wanted to show off a bit. Once the fire began to steadily mount to a full crackling flame dance across the sections of wood everyone began to speak amongst themselves. It wasn't until Erwin spoke up that Jean cringed a bit.

"Hello, everyone glad to see you've made it," he beamed. "Tonight we thought it might be fun to get to know your counselors a bit more. We're gonna be telling you at least something a little strange, weird, or a story that you may enjoy. Personally being the dean of the college I get a lot of kids in my office for disciplinary actions. There was one year I got a kid who'd clearly hated me beyond reason and filled my office with stink bombs set to a timer. The very minute I sat down at my desk the bombs exploded in my air vents and turning on the fans only spread it through the building. I spent a week getting the smell out of my suit and a couple days getting it off my skin."

Mike chuckled from his side "And when he got home I sprayed him with the garden hose before he even _thought_ of bringing that smell into our house. I suppose my embarrassing story would be I was on the job patching a roof when I got a text, went to read it, and then fell through the roof and broke my ankle. Moral of the story: ignore your husband's stupid cat video texts."

Bertholdt smiled from his place against Reiner's side "Ahaha I can _perfectly_ picture that. What happened to the kid?"

"Expelled and marked on his permanent record," Erwin sighed "but if he hadn't bombed my office it would have been a different story. He was upset I placed him on academic probation."

Jean smirked "Sounds like that kid should have come here before they were of age."

Shifting a glance to him Erwin grinned "Perhaps so. Jean why don't you tell us a little something we can't read in an interview?"

Pausing Jean gestured towards the fire "I can firewalk pretty well. It's kinda fun so long as you know what you're doing."

Marco sighed sarcastically "Welcome to _basic science_ with Jean kids."

There was some laughing as Jean shot back to Marco "Oh yeah, what's a weird fact about you that I don't know?"

Addressing the group Marco shrugged "Most of you guys probably love candy? I do too. I've always kind of had a sweet tooth but anytime I smell or taste anything blue raspberry flavored it turns my stomach, almost making me sick in the _instant_ I register it."

Sasha frowned "That sucks! If you can eat blue raspberry what's your favorite flavor?"

Before Marco could answer Jean muttered "Grape and cherry."

Marco stared blankly for a moment before nodding "Uh, yeah, I don't have one but grape and cherry are my favorites. Thanks for that Jean."

The atmosphere stagnated before Hanji broke the strangled silence "Well, I'm actually pretty decent at divination. I can read someone's palm."

"How about we see it?" Armin grinned completely intrigued by the idea.

It was Mike who agreed "Yeah, that sounds good. How about we vote which counselor she should read?" As he began to take votes calling out names and counting the hands risen it suddenly became aware that most children wished to hear Marco's. Jean's interest had also been piqued at the thought of hearing Marco's future. After his comment of blue raspberry making him sick Jean had immediately felt a surge of guilt and embarrassment course through his body. His thoughts had formed all over the place in whether or not it was true or just some harsh fabrication meant to twist a dagger into Jean's heart. Whichever didn't truly matter because it had done the job either way.

Marco sighed and held his hand out to Hanji as Jean snapped back to reality "Fine _, whatever,_ go for it.

Tracing the lines of his palms delicately Hanji's expression fell as her brows knit "Marco....I love you but you need to be more careful. I'm not going to say it aloud--"

"Nah, go ahead," Marco instructed boldly.

Finishing she sighed "Fine, being scared to accept what you think you don't deserve is only going to come back to bite you. History will repeat itself unless you stop being a self deprecating jerk and projecting emotions you don't feel on everyone. Heartbreak leads to lessened pain if you'd only confront your past but you're bullheaded and arrogant when it comes to that. I suggest you put your affairs in order and straighten some things out." Jean could have sworn he watched Marco flinch as Hanji's eyes quickly met Jean's. Stiffening at the woman's words Marco rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair to brush off the reading as nothing important. Of course she knew his lie so it was likely she used it was Marco's explanation but Jean wasn't an idiot all the time.

It took no genius to see the fear streak through his face even at night. The light of the fire was just enough to cast a warm glow over his skin and reveal the horror flashing in his eyes. Hanji had clearly struck a nerve too close to his heart but he was going to be guarded and try to keep the campers from seeing. Jean knew better than to ask but it didn't keep him from thinking about what was going on with Marco for the rest of the bonfire. While everyone else was keeping the campers entertained prattling off stories and strange facts both he and Marco remained eerily silent. In the wake of the works that had shaken him to the core Marco wasn't holding up well.

By the end of the bonfire Marco was the first to get up and move quickly to his campers' cabin. Jean decided to do the same just to inform them that there was an hour and a half before lights out and alarms were going to be set on the door. Once back inside his cabin he located his laptop, his headphones, and got ready for bed. Lying there listening to music he found himself wondering what kind of heartbreak Hanji had been talking about. After his date he didn't think Marco was heartbroken but it was clear something was wrong. Judging from the kid he used to know Marco was always one to hide how he felt much like Jean himself only a to different extent and for another reason entirely.

Jean only disliked feeling awkward and embarrassed when he spoke about his feelings so he tended to hide them. Marco on the other hand refused to acknowledge his for the fact that he was often ridiculed as a child for being too soft. Recalling what little he did know about Marco's family it was almost as bad as his own causing them to bond over the ridiculousness of their situations and being able to do nothing about it. Back then he was out of control and dealing killing blows to the standards his father posed on him but now it was over and he could be his own man. Obviously he still retained the idea that showing a softer side was reserved for behind closed doors and to everyone else his bright smile and kind eyes made them all forget he was in such pain beneath his facade.

He couldn't quite explain why it caused a hollow pain in his chest to think Marco was in pain and confiding in no one. It was one of the last things he was able to think as he fell asleep; that he wished Marco could tell him what was causing him so much grief. While he was falling asleep with piano music filling his ears his campers were having a little fun. Jean had only said they couldn't leave and had created preventive measures to ensure they stayed indoors but he hadn't said they couldn't have visitors inside their cabin. Marco's campers were busy sneaking out of their cabins to disrupt Jean's traps and sneak inside as carefully as possible.

Once Bertholdt and Armin shut the door behind them as quietly as possible Eren spoke in a whisper "Okay Armin what's going on? Bertholdt, dude, that text scared the _crap_ out of us last night."

"It's about to scarier," Bertholdt sighed as he curled up beside Reiner "Marco knows it us but it's not all. Armin, Thomas, and I were talking about using something but it's a little fucked up."

Before Eren could ask Armin spoke up softly "Marco was a _soldier._ He got out of the water so quickly because he's got a rather gnarly scar on his stomach from a bullet. He was saving a friend from a sniper. If we can get him to reveal it then we earn him some sympathy points. After tonight I think we all know what Hanji was talking about when it came to confronting the past the rest is up in the air though."

Levi yawned as he rolled over in bed "You guys are going about it all _wrong."_

Eren rolled his eyes "And how, Levi, _should_ we be going about it?"

"Well blondie down there is right but it's not sympathy you want Jean giving," Levi explained "because a man like Marco will only view that as pity. You want Jean to feel it but not display it openly. Depending on the situation you're placing them in try to have Marco feel vulnerable and weak. Play on his weaknesses that play to Jean's strengths. Where one is weak the other will have prevail. I swear it's like you know nothing of relationships. Give and take is important where you take from one you need to give to other. Making Marco weak means having to make Jean strong."

Scoffing Eren mused "If that's the case then why don't you get down from there and help us? Maybe clue us in if we're so lacking in the romance department. What exactly do you know about it anyway? Doubtful you have any experience." Jumping down from the bed Levi quirked a brow and stepped up to Eren clad only in a minuscule pair of sleep shorts creeping dangerously up his thighs. As he crawled into Eren's bunk he placed a hand to his jaw, tilting his head as if to meet his darkened, hazy gaze.

"Oh, Eren," he lulled sweetly "I know more than you could _hope_ to. Would you care for a demonstration?"

At his words Eren straightened, eyes blowing wide "I--I....Wh-What?!"

"Fucking calm down," he scoffed yet retained a smug smirk "I was joking. It's like you're a jumpy little rabbit. When it comes to a man like Jean he's damaged by what happened. This kiss seemed to have ruined their friendship and he's wounded. Marco's being so antagonizing and combative refusing to solve the problem and only making things worse. Find a way to make the old Marco show up. No one completely loses themselves like that even it it was phase. While making Jean see soft, vulnerable Marco find something that Jean can use to seem like the stronger of the two. Anyone know a fear of Marco's?"

Thomas snapped his fingers and grinned "Spiders! Dude is _terrified_ of 'em. Out on the forestry hike one crawled on him and I thought he was about to lop his own foot off to get it off him. He squealed and everything."

"So Soldier Boy isn't afraid of snipers but he is of spiders? Alright," Levi shifted his gaze to Connie "you know about raccoons clearly but what can you do with spiders?"

"Catch a good bit and release them in his cabin," he snickered deviously.

Eren finally seemed to regain his composure "Good idea. Now, Jean clearly would know about this phobia so we have a little more opportunity for one to have a loose tongue and bring up what happened. Now, where are we going to get this done?"

Armin chimed in "He goes swimming at night so we could do it at the lake and maybe get some of those non-poisonous spiders on his clothes."

"I like it," Reiner grinned "but we're gonna need a distraction for that and a way to get Jean to the lake. Let's say someone, Armin, catches one of Jean's campers out after dark with one of the other campers at the lake. Bertholdt and I can take the heat no worries. It'll get both of them down there and we can have someone get into the cabin and dump the spiders while they're busy reprimanding us."

"Sounds good," Bertholdt smiled softly "but what do we do during the day tomorrow?"

"Gain information," Levi replied beyond bored "anything we can use against him or Jean. Be sure to figure out his schedule too if at all possible and if something needs to change send a text to Reiner and I'll see what I can do. Now, I think that's enough for the night. I'm going to sleep and I suggest you get back to your bunks before suspicions arise."


	8. Along Came A Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my charging cord for my computer is out. That being said I have ordered a replacement but it'll get here in fuck knows how long. Im using the last of battery to update for y'all. Happy Easter (early) to those who celebrate and to those who don't happy lich Jesus day xD enjoy some fun moments and a look on one of the only things that can make Marco squirm like a little girl.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Having tossed and turned all night Marco was not exactly keen on waking so early come morn. Campers needed to be awoken and therefore he needed to get up no matter of the fact he didn't wish to. With a series of groans and mumbles of curses beneath his breath he got up, slung on his sweats, and made it down to his campers' cabin. Upon a series of gentle knocks on the door Marco pushed open the door only to be met with a rather peculiar sight. His campers were already awake and quite bright eyed.

"Well, I was going to say it's time to get up but it appears that you already are," he trailed off with a yawn.

Armin shot him a smile "And you look like you just got out of bed without a thought."

"Nice bedhead," Bertholdt chuckled.

Marco combed his fingers through his hair absentmindedly "Yeah, thanks, I'm not showering yet since it'd be pointless to shower before you get sweaty. You guys get up and I'll be back in a bit with sign-ups."

"Oh," Thomas called before Marco stepped out the door "what of today's swim test? I thought they already gave us one?"

Shifting Marco shrugged "Well tomorrow's event is a swim relay so today we're just making sure that you'll be fine in a short distance swim and we'll be using the time to see who fits in best where. It's in place of the camp activity today so we'll have a while to practice and counselors are expected to participate in this event so I'll be able to help. It's basically a race where we'll be getting to the halfway point of the lake, the floating dock, and turn back. Don't worry, I've got a lot of practice in this event. Enjoy the morning guys." Right as he left he noticed Bertholdt's fingers soaring over his cell phone presumably to meet up with his boyfriend at breakfast. He shrugged it off once he caught the nod to Armin but figured they were just chatting about something he didn't hear as the door slammed shut behind him. 

Making his way up to the trails he began to get in a rather lengthy morning run. He'd hoped it would jar him awake as it so often used to when he first joined the military. Training regimes at 5am often had a way of waking him up no matter his opinion on the day so one around 8 shouldn't have been much of a hassle. Running up steep inclines, over tree roots, through briar patches and dense thickets only served to make sure he paid attention to his surroundings. Clearing his mind was also a reliable function of the morning run hoping that what Hanji had been rattling off last night wasn't sticking to the back of his mind. He thought enough of what happened and he damn sure didn't need anyone else's help on the subject.

Thinking that he needed to confront the past before history repeated itself was just strange. How exactly was that also supposed to lessen heartache? Sure, he was a bit distressed about Corey, he hoped he was doing alright, but it he wasn't exactly shaken up about the ordeal. Breakups almost always end up with one being hurt more than the other and he knew he was the better off of the two when it came to the split. Trying to ascertain Hanji's meaning behind the words she'd sputtered out last night was no more than something to busy himself before he'd gone to sleep the previous night. It was completely ludicrous that she could divine something just by tracing the lines on his palm and he wasn't about to place stock in her words.

There was too much to be done in the day to worry about repeating whatever past mistake she'd been speaking of. He had to get back and shower then get prepared for the activity periods before heading off to practice the relay with his cabin. Being a strong swimmer he knew the last or middle leg of the race would be best suited for him while the rest could be decided when they got to the water. Thankfully each cabin could have as much time in the water as necessary and he had a feeling with his kids he'd definitely a good bit to figure things out. At least after lunch they'd have time to digest their food before attempting to get into the water as he didn't exactly want to be saving any kids from cramps in the middle of the lake.

Bertholdt had been the best beginner for the race seeing as how his height and limbs made things easier for him to get the best lead. Armin and Thomas were best positioned in the middle, Stephan and Randall made up the rest, and Marco was decided to be the best to swim the farthest distance, pull himself up on the dock, dive back in, and make it back to Randall. He knew he could at least manage something so simple but he was still going to take the night to practice because of one small hang up. Jean was in the same position he'd placed himself in and recalling from their conjoined past he knew Jean was just as strong a swimmer as he was if not more so. Practicing at night before the race would soothe both his mind and his body so he needed to make sure he was ready.

As the moon began to rise shimmering across the placid surface of the lake Marco stripped down to a pair of swim shorts and dove into the lake. Crisp, clear water rushing over his skin and the scent of the water enveloped his senses capturing his mind. The water made him feel so at ease, so serene, with himself and the world around him. Relaxing by way of intense swimming was strange to some but he hadn't a care for that all he cared for was the way he could so easily glide beneath the surface and forget his ills. He'd only be able to forget his ills and remain in such an enlightened state unless an ill came to bear while in the water. 

Marco stopped a few feet of the shoreline and groaned as a figure cloaked in darkness began to disrobe by the lake. It might have taken anyone else a while to guess at the shape but Marco couldn't have missed that form anywhere. The same form he'd seen ten years ago from swimming each night had joined him in the water. What Jean was doing out so late he didn't know but he was about to find out.

Swimming to the shore Marco raked a hand back through his hair and exited the water crossing his arms over his chest "What are you doing here, Jean?"

Jean nearly jumped out of skin but took a deep breath and grinned "Your kids said you still swim every night and you were amazing today. I overheard them on my activity today and thought I should practice for tomorrow if I was gonna beat you again......like I did when we were kids."

"Ugh, whatever, you were faster but you didn't have the stamina. I always won in long distance," Marco scoffed before he recalled his abdomen was bared to the world. Skin bathed in a full moon's light made it much easier to see the water beading his skin and the scars of various patterns littering it. Rushing over to his clothes Marco quickly began to pull on his shirt and slip on his sandals only to feel something creeping across his skin. Spindly legs crawling over his collarbone and down his chest Marco shivered and placed a hand over the spot assuming it was just a phantom itch. Upon the connection of his hand on his shirt he felt something slip through the gaps of his fingers.

Looking down at his shirt he watched in motionless horror as a spider's legs coiled around his fingers as it lifted it's thin body out of his grasp. Once it was off his hand and he noticed the others scattered about on the fabric Marco immediately flailed managing a whining squeak as he began to pull the shirt over his head. Blindly fumbling around Marco stumbled back towards the lake just as Jean placed a hand on his shoulder, eyes wide and unblinking. He knew there was only one thing that reduced Marco to a screaming toddler and that was arachnids.

"Marco, cal-- **WHOA!"** Jean would have finished his sentence had Marco not spun around at the sudden connection of their skin so quickly. Colliding into Jean's chest as he flung the shirt over his head he twisted in his step as Jean tried to move sending them both tumbling back into the water. Marco's hands rushed desperately over his skin hoping that whatever creatures had remained abandoned him in the water. While it wasn't an optimal situation he was just glad to be rid of the spiders before it set into his mind that there were too many for it to just be coincidence.

Gathering himself and getting back out of the water Marco drug Jean with him, brows knitting in rage "How fucking dare you! Really?! You know I hate spiders Jean! Not fucking okay!"

Jean recoiled before sneering "I didn't do this asshole! I wouldn't be caught _dead_ playing spider round up just to hear you scream like a schoolgirl! It's not my fault you got spider'd but it's your fault _I'm_ fucking drenched!"

"Whatever, I'm sorry," he grumbled sarcastically as he stomped off to his cabin forgetting about his things at the water's edge. Standing still shell shocked by the events Jean released a sigh. He knew the kids set this one up after speaking about Marco the way they had knowing he'd want to practice in order to beat him. Of fucking course they'd discovered his biggest phobia they knew Marco would blame him. What he didn't know was why this was so fucking important. Okay, they made history repeat itself from a few days ago but this was not the time to play on Marco's insecurities.

Crouching to his knees, Jean grabbed Marco's towel and his soaked t-shirt before grabbing his own things and making his way to Marco's cabin. It seemed to be spider free so he probably wanted it back. He wasn't exactly a big fan of attempting to calm Marco down when he regressed back to his teenage self but he was one of the few who knew how to soothe him. Marco could say his past was gone but his temper, when pushed, still remained bubbling beneath the surface waiting on the chance to implode. All Jean wanted to do was perhaps get him to recognize he hadn't been the one to torture him and get him his clothing back.

Knocking on the door only once Jean heard the sounds of things crashing about in the cabin. Pushing open Marco's door just as something whizzed by his head Jean turned to his right where he watched a huntsman spider's corpse curl into itself as the butterfly blade in it's abdomen wobbled back and forth. Finally finding the ability to release his breath Jean exhaled slowly and looked to Marco who appeared to be shaking across the den. Dripping wet, still in his shorts, and standing beneath the bright lighting Jean could now very clearly make out the scape of Marco's upper torso. There was the old tattoo beneath his collarbones and the one wrapped around his bicep was new but he rather liked it. Littering his skin, along with his ink, were scars of various shapes, length, and color but only one drew his eye away from the tattoos.

Noticing the ragged breathing forcing Marco's chest to inflate at an odd rate Jean cocked his head to the side "Marco....are you okay?"

Shuddering he gestured to the back hall, voice a quaking whisper  _"Spiders_.....in my bedroom, bathroom....everywhere and I'm _terrified_ of placing a hand anywhere so no, Jean, I'm **not** okay."

Jean shut the door behind him and placed his things on Marco's sofa "Okay, c'mon, show me where they are." With a gentle laugh he slipped off his flip flop and followed Marco around to smash the spiders that had been undoubtedly released into his cabin. There were too many of different varieties for it to have been so coincidental but he wasn't exactly worried they were trying to kick him out of his cabin. More than likely it was something more like revenge for something he may have done to the campers but it wasn't Jean's place to worry about that either, or his scars, but he found himself doing just the opposite.

He did care. Jean wanted to know what would cause the campers to revert Marco to the scared 17yr old he'd seen after a spider fell on him from the cabin shower causing him to spin around naked and take the stall shower curtain with him as he fell. Never in his life would he forget that day. It was a day that evened the score for them and Jean had gotten to be one of few people to see what lied beneath Marco's external badass persona. Now he was combing his bedroom for spiders like a parent checks under their child's bed for monsters. It was a blast from the past that he couldn't stop seeing or grinning at. His cheeks were beginning to ache as he smiled each time Marco jumped at the sight of a spider.

Once he finished exterminating all the spiders they'd found Jean smirked "Just like old times, huh?"

Marco managed a smile as he nodded "Yeah.....except I wasn't _near_ as proficient with a knife."

As he gestured to his knife still in the wall Jean removed it and handed it back to him, locking his gaze "And you didn't have all those _scars_ either."

Instantly Marco dropped the closed knife, his eyes widened, and he placed a hand over his stomach "Mhmm, sorry."

While he picked up the knife Jean shook his head "It's alright, Marco, what exactly are you scared of? And don't tell me it's the spiders."

"Nothing," he murmured "and thanks but you can go now. I'm fine."

At Marco's first attempt of rushing him out he knew better than to delay it when he felt the way he did "Alright but you're not fine Marco and I can see it in your face. You can fool everyone else but you've never been able to get anything by me. _Ever._ Goodnight, Marco." Before he stepped out the door Jean picked up his things and watched as the surprise twisted Marco's expressions. At first he'd felt a little pride in that but on his walk back to his cabin he began to think that wasn't a good thing. Marco was startled not surprised which meant he was in fact hiding something and that stuck a pin in his heart. What exactly was hurting Marco so deeply that he refused to share it with anyone?

It wasn't the only thing he worried about while he went about getting ready for bed. He began to wonder about all those scars down Marco's body. They stretched down to his ankles and up to his collarbones. Some had clearly faded against his sun kissed skin while others were still white or far from faded. His skin was covered in them and it was frightening to think of what he'd been through. What exactly Marco had gotten into in ten years as a high school chemistry teacher he didn't know but he didn't think it could leave scars in it's wake like that. Jean was far from stupid and that said Marco was hiding something else. It hadn't mattered that he didn't swim but it did matter that he'd actually gotten to see Marco smile at him. 

For the first time in ten years he'd gotten to see Marco smile back at him. After he'd rid his living quarters of spiders Marco had thanked him and managed the kindest smile even if it was laced with underlying tones of the fact he didn't like relying on him. He could feel that as he always had but that smile was impossible to resist. His best friend had been standing in front of him if only for a second and oh how he'd missed him. If he could have Jean would have given anything to live continuously in that moment as his heart thundered in his chest. His Marco had been back which meant he was still a little bit of the kid he'd known so long ago and there was a way to see more of it. Unsure of how to get him to smile at him like that again he didn't know but Jean knew Marco and that was all he needed.

The next morning all he could think of during his yoga was Marco but all Marco could think of was how mortified he was. Having Jean rescue him like some damsel in distress was ridiculous. Last he checked he'd been a fucking soldier who lived right beside spiders when the need was present but he suddenly gets discharged from active service, goes back to civilian life, and can't even handle a fucking spider?! What had changed in his mindset in five years that made him revert back to his base phobias? Was he still scared of the ocean? He hadn't known it had been too long since he'd been. 

He did know, however, that seeing Jean swoop back into his position as his best friend and spider killer had hurt him more than he loved it. During the time he'd been kicking spider guts into his walls he'd noticed how he looked like the kid he remembered. Life was still screwing with him making him see Jean so sweet and undeserving of his attitude. Perhaps that was all it was last night. Seeing how the years had treated him, seeing him in his cowering state, Jean sighed and took pity on his former friend helping him hunt down spiders. It wasn't like he expected it to happen but he was both thankful and regretful. 

Marco's mind refused to let it go. History had repeated itself and only made him ache more for the fact Jean had to have hated him to the core. After everything he still somehow found it in him to help and perhaps it was pity or even the fact Jean knew he felt weak relying on someone like that. Throughout his breakfast with Mike and Erwin to his morning activity of ziplining down the cliff he couldn't help but think of it. It nagged at him not knowing the true intentions behind the actions from last night and the fact his kids seemed to be rather quiet only allowed him to continue the thoughts. Only when it was his turn to take a run at the line and land in the lake at the end of the dead drop did the thoughts vacate.

Upon hitting the surface of the water rather hard he came back up and managed a cheeky grin for his campers. Normally he would have tried to show off, maybe lock his ankles on the zip and flip off it to land in the lake but he found no energy for such a thing. The need to reserve his energy for the relay was paramount so once he made it back to shore he called an end to the activity and sent them off for lunch. While he subsided on fruit for a snack at lunch he waited for the next activity to begin. It honestly passed by him in a blur of sheer boredom as his second activity was the same as the first after so many had wanted to sign up for the first. He agreed to cancel his other and run the line back from the dock in the lake back to the top of the bluff. 

When it came time for the relay he found himself itching to begin. Once Erwin had given the rules that the first team with all it's members returned to the shore would win. Each member was to swim out to the dock, back, and tag in the next member of their cabin. The winner of the event would be given the advantage of a head start in the next day's activity. Hanji was in the middle of her cabin, Erwin was second, and Mike was first while both Marco and Jean were the last place members on their team as they had been at practice. Marco was ready to see this be a win for his kids. They deserved a win and with tomorrow's event the horizon he wanted them to know they could do it without relying too heavily on his skills. 

Just as Erwin blew the whistle for the commencement of the activity Marco felt his muscles tighten. Casting a side glance he'd caught Jean smirking smugly. He needed this win for a little more than his campers but he had as much faith in them with this activity as he had in himself. After watching them blow through the challenge in practice the previous afternoon he knew they'd be golden here. Even as he watched Bertholdt tie with Mike's swimmer, Weston, he knew that they'd be alright. As the time progressed he found himself tapping his feet in anticipation when Randall was making his way back to the shore and he stood ready to jump into the water just as Eren made it back to Jean.

This race was going to be one for the record books. Both he and Jean wanted their kids but more than that beating each other just came to be the cherry on top the sundae. Shooting one another a smug smirk before diving into the lake began the race. He knew Jean was fast he always had been but each time they used to race across the lake Marco always won because Jean lacked the stamina. Now that he'd worked out almost as much as he did it was quite obvious it was going to come down to a rather pinch win. Marco tried his damnedest to not pay attention to the swimmer beside him since it wasn't even Jean but he couldn't help to look over. Jean was approaching the dock much faster than he was. 

Fortunately Marco's ability to lift himself out of the water came much easier to him than it did to Jean but just to make things even once standing atop the dock Marco stretched a hand to help him to the dock before diving off. Jean had seemed so utterly dumbfounded. It was kinda cute seeing the confusion paint his features but it was a shame he couldn't stick around to see it anymore. With a good bit of a head start from his dive Marco found getting back to the shore far more than simple. It had been so easy he almost wished he'd have given Jean another chance to catch up to him. Once he was out of the water he did get to turn back to see Jean exiting the water after him if only by a couple of seconds.

Just to rub in his win Marco looked over his shoulder and gave a low bow as he plastered on a smirk. His campers were busy laughing and cheering as he tugged his shirt back on. When Erwin's team finished he began to announce the results which only made Marco laugh rather loudly and Jean was glaring so hard he could practically feel the weight of the piercing gaze lying atop his chest. In response to the win he simply told his campers to go wait in the cabin and he'd back in soon with a little surprise. He knew they deserved to have something good so just as the teams dispersed he headed back to his cabin and called in a little something. Having to drive back out into town wasn't so bad and they deserved it so just before dinner he returned to the campers' cabin.

Walking in with a couple pizzas, brownies for dessert, drinks, and necessary items he grinned widely and sat down with his campers in the cabin to eat "Okay, you guys, good job on the relay guys. Eat, have fun, and most importantly get ready for tomorrow."

Armin piped up from the left side of the room "What's tomorrow?"

"Special activities are on Fridays or Saturdays," Marco answered once he finished his slice "and this one happens to be one my..... _skillset_ will win us. I don't want you to think I'm gonna do it all for you but I wanna kick their asses. It's just as fun for me as it will be for you guys. Your parents had to sign a waiver in order for you participate in it so we'll be checking your registration paperwork tomorrow morning."

"Your skill set implies something militant," Bertholdt replied in contemplation.

Marco grinned almost ear to ear "A bit but I'm not going to ruin the surprise. I have to go check in at the bonfire to make sure none of the counselors are backing out tomorrow. I hope you guys have a good night. If you need anything you know to come get me." Rising to his feet he began to clean up the mess they'd all created and did as he said as he was going to. After discarding the trash in the dumpster out back behind the main hall he crept down the path to the bonfire and waited until Hanji saw him.

"Well, Marco," she chuckled "I knew you were gonna beat us out there. Might as well be a fish with the way you love the water."

"It's relaxing," he shrugged before he sent Erwin a wide smile "but you know what's even more relaxing? Getting to _slaughter_ you all tomorrow. Come prepared because I'm aiming for counselors first. Hope you're ready." As he sent Jean a wink he watched another delicious crease of puzzlement cross his features as Hanji shuddered.

Erwin cringed as Mike sighed "Marco, if you publicly aim for me I'll make it my mission to do the same one vet to another."

"Bring it on," he grinned boldly "I welcome competition. See you on the field tomorrow and make sure to get used to seeing green.....in more ways than one, Jean." Walking off he couldn't help but boast a bit. Mike was rather similar to himself in the fact he had been a fantastic soldier and one of the best but they were in two different fields of expertise. While Marco was rather used to sniping targets with a spotter and a couple of men beneath his command Mike was more for close quarters combat and hands on approaches with a team. It was sounding like the day was going to wrap up in the best of ways and tomorrow sounded like it was going to deliver again. An overnight hike was scheduled to begin after the activity and thus he was truly looking forward to tomorrow.

Just before lying down in bed he decided to have a celebratory beer only to find a spider crawling across his pillow. Chucking the empty can at the creature he quickly decided to yank off a blanket and carry it off to the living room. Clearly he'd be sleeping on the couch but he didn't care as long as there was no spider. No goddamn spider was going to ruin his night and take away his fun at the thoughts of splattering the woods and his fellow counselors in bright lime green.


	9. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Summer Days y'all. With this surprise update in forgiveness for the fact I missed Sunday's due to my faulty piece of shit laptop I also come bearing much news. I have finished this story. It's a short sweet little thing that was never meant for much but I did find myself stopping it before the rest of my outline could take place. It just felt...right. If you don't like the ending I apologize but as an author I felt the natural stopping point. Now, that being said, it means two things: 1. It will update twice a week now beginning this Thursday and 2. It's time for another story to replace it. As some of you know I once released a survey as to what JeanMarco fic I should write. Because of the _massive_ success I've decided to do that again but with all my ships currently. There are 6 ideas listed for JeanMarco so if you have an opinion on what I should do feel free to stop on by and leave it. I also may open my requests again as a side project so the opportunities for new content are endless!! ---- > [Click Here For Survey!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScjTwIc7PcGgEAzeM1Kb-x7nWsjy4DeyTNNM6cCPD8qB3NInA/viewform?usp=sf_link)
> 
> I Hope you enjoy this chapter because even if it's a little wordy, it's one of my favorites.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Come morning Marco stretched out on the couch his feet hanging precariously over the arm as he did so. It hadn't been the best sleep but honestly he worked best when exhausted in these situations as it made it all seem much more real. After getting dressed in black cargo pants and a sleeveless, mock turtleneck he searched through his closet for his protective gear slinging it out on the bed. Once he had it out he placed Kari onto the bed gently and grabbed his combat boots, lacing them up to his knees before heading off to wake his campers.

Pushing open the door after a knock Marco's lips curled into a feline smile "Good morning, boys! Now, you should eat relatively decently this morning. You have no activities until after a late lunch. We'll begin our camp activity at noon and I'll arrive then to give you the full details."

Stephan chuckled "Haha, dude, you look like you're going to be a regular badass or something! It's nice to see out out of polos and khakis for once."

"Well I'm going to get back to my roots a little today," he answered as he made it to the door "so look forward to having some fun yourselves." With that he made his way back out of the cabin and down to the dining hall. Having felt the teeniest bit peckish he grabbed a quick breakfast and tried to busy himself until noon. Cleaning his equipment and making sure everything was up to his standards took up most of the time but the other half came from exercise and limbering up after checking participant documents. All he knew was that he was going to get a little bit creative to get to the counselors. Picking off the kids would be fish in a barrel but the counselors knew his routine, well aside from Jean, and they'd be getting crafty after years of his trickery. It wasn't hard to change his tactics but it meant that he had to make sure he was in peak condition before the time came.

Just a quarter until noon Marco made his way to his camper's cabin fully dressed in his equipment. Helmet and goggles in hand Marco sat them at his feet and placed his gun case on the floor at his feet and adjusted his chest plate rattling the shining dog tags resting atop it that dangled from around his neck. He could see the curiosity in some eyes and the registered knowledge in the others as he raked a gloved hand through his still shaggy hair. Padding covered his knees, his forearms, and the lower section of his back but it was necessary unless he wanted to be welted.

Marco sighed and began "As you may see I seem dressed for battle and in a way I am. Today's activity is a paintball tournament."

At his words Bertholdt practically leapt from his place "Really?! They're trusting us with _weapons?"_

"Paint weapons but yes," Marco grinned "however I am to explain a very specific section of rules to you. In this tournament we expect the best conduction of your sportsmanship. There will be no cheap shots to any overly sensitive areas of the body even with padding. We've had your paperwork checked and all of your parents have agreed to allow you to participate if you so wish. If any of you wish to sit out please do so. Paintball can hurt. You will walk out with some bruises if you agree and we do have equipment for you. In the next hour I'll teach you how to load and fire a paintball gun. It's basically simple: load paintball canister, aim--"

Randall scoffed "and pull the trigger. I'm sure most of 'em can handle it."

"No," Marco replied seriously "you squeeze a trigger. You do **not** pull. A trigger is not a pair of horse's reins. Now, to any of you who disregard the rules and act irresponsibly with what we are trusting you with.....you will be reprimanded to the greatest of my own extent as well as that of the camp. Depending on your actions you could face assault charges so please do not force a hand you do not wish. Winning this activity doubles your score on the total and the first team out has to clean all the equipment but don't worry about that last bit it won't be us."

With a sigh Armin smiled "Ha, I think the ones we have to worry about aren't us. Eren's going to have a blast."

"So will his avid hunter friend," Marco grinned dangerously "but I like a challenge. I wasn't _just_ in the military boys and you'll find out once we reach the field what I do. So, if you agree to our terms I'm going to have you sign this that states you agree to follow the rules and guidelines that we have set for you. After that you'll follow me to the field by the lake and we'll get started. Mike and I will be your instructors for this." After leaving to gather up the contracts from the main administration building he made sure each of his campers signed their waiver and moved on to practice. When they arrived to the field with the other campers it was Erwin who gathered them and began to address what he'd already spoken to his kids about.

Erwin gave them all a warm, welcoming smile "Welcome to the training grounds for today's event. No doubt your counselors have told you what today entails and you're here because you've agreed to our terms at camp. You also should have been made aware of the prize for the winning team and the punishment for the losing team. If you are hit you will return here and no one else will paint you. We are trusting you and treating you with the same respect we have all our other campers and expect you to treat us with the same respect on the field today. Now, due to Marco's campers winning yesterday's swim relay we'll be giving them a head start on moving to their positions onto the field after training, however, since they were chosen to receive the penalty after Jean's camper's win I have decided to impart this penalty on Marco himself."

Laughing Marco opened his case and slung his gun, Kari, onto his back "Haha! What exactly are you doing to me, Erwin?"

"No hawks nest," he chuckled smugly "and I think I speak for the rest of us when I say thank you to Jean's campers for allowing us a _small c_ hance at victory."

"Awh, c'mon!" Marco pouted. "You guys get to use your skills and I can't use mine?! That's just _rude."_

Jean shrugged with an arched brow "I don't get it."

Mike placed a hand onto his shoulder "Marco is a decorated soldier, Jean, he was a _sniper_ in the military for several years before he was wounded in combat and given a discharge. Letting him get into that nest would mean suicide for us all because it has a vantage point that can see this entire valley. This field and all of us would be painted neon green before you could _blink._ I was a soldier myself in a small recon team but, in combat, a decent soldier can shoot a man sized target from 350 yards only ten percent of the time. A man like Marco, having cleared in the top percentage of his sniper school class, can shoot a lime sized target 650 yards away over 90 percent of the time."

Eyes blowing wide Jean couldn't believe what he'd just heard "W-What....I...that's--"

Cutting him off Marco shrugged "I'm not that good. My only arms training these days are schooling you on this field and when I need to relieve stress. I've gotten rusty over the years but not to worry everyone," he grinned "paintballs are _a lot_ different than hollow points."

Turning to Marco Hanji slapped his back "Oh please, I've seen you hit a _walnut_ at 850 yards on a windy day."

"Meh," Marco shrugged "let's just get on with it. Kari and I have to teach today, you know." Once he shoved his tags down his shirt he caught the sight of Jean still beyond flabbergasted out of his peripheral. It was kind of a nice sentiment as he watched it twist to concern. Was Jean worried about the horrors of combat he'd seen or the fact he'd barely managed to make it out alive? Whatever the reason he supposed it was....sweet that he seemed so concerned about him. It was either that or he knew he'd get his ass handed to him when the round began. Even the kids themselves looked a bit frightened in Jean's cabin and even some of the others. That he had no explanation for but continued to move along with training.

For an hour he and Mike taught the kids the basics and fitted them with their gear making sure everything was appropriate and that they could handle the just of running through the woods shooting at each other. Marco even got quite a kick out of watching Mike have to teach Jean how to shoot his gun. It was a little bit sad but more so leaning on the hilarious side of things. Only when everyone was ready did the actual event begin. Having been barred from the hawks nest they had created in the towering oak tree above the main hall he began to scour for a decent vantage point among the trees. There were ones he'd used before, sure, but he wanted something new to take them all off guard. 

Coming to the bluff he heard the air horn signal the beginning of the match. Scurrying about he began to make his way expertly through the woods. Counselors were his first targets as they'd all been on the same paintball team for three years and knew they were his only competition but it didn't mean he wasn't an opportunist. Shooting anyone who crossed his path was simple enough and soon the area became littered in green. Up close and personal just wasn't his style though and Kari was a sniper's tool not a infantry weapon. He took care to be stealthy as he crept along the ridge finally finding a spot to settle in amongst the rocks and pick people off one by one when they came near.

Soon they'd figure out the trajectory of his shots and discover his location at least the sportsmen of the groups would. It was nice to watch all the kids having fun though. All running with grins wider than the cat who ate the canary. He was thrilled they seemed so overjoyed at the idea of shooting each other before he found it a touch morbid and moved along his path. Mike was the first counselor he was able to take down and thankfully so. The man was his biggest threat but Erwin was next though Hanji was the brains of their group and wouldn't be too a shabby a competitor herself. Finding them was going to take tracking.

The game had been on for an hour when he finally managed to locate Erwin with a herd of his campers working out a plan to flank a small group of Mike's campers. He thought it might be rather interesting to watch it happen then take out the survivors. Overall the plan was smoothly executed and he expected nothing less of their squad leader. Swiftly and surely the team surrounded the mass of only three campers painting them in orange paint quickly. From his place above them Marco laid out and stabilized his shot before taking a deep breath and exhaling as he squeezed the trigger splattering a bright ball of lime green paint in the center of Erwin's chest. All his campers scattered like rats once they recalled Marco's color but it was too easy to pick them off as they scurried about like headless chickens.

Perhaps he was getting too much a thrill out of the game but the best part would come soon. Until then he was hunting Hanji. He had no idea how many kids were out but he knew he hadn't seen all of Erwin's campers. Some kids had run off on their own while others kept to themselves but no one seemed to have formed outside alliances. He found that a little interesting. On the go of it he supposed it worked best for everyone and made his job all the more simple. If the crowds stuck together picking them off was easier though less of a thrill. Jean followed that rule to the T as he saw all of his campers sticking with him moving and ducking behind trees. For a while he only observed as certain kids were hit but there was not a chance in hell someone was stealing Jean's takedown from him.

Firing quickly he aimed for the members of Mike's crew that remained in the area taking them out before splashing anymore red paint. Next he began to pick off Jean's campers. Eren was easy, he was too distracted so hitting him center of the chest was far too easy. Levi was stealthy, speedy, and knew how to handle a gun. He was a threat and as such the moment he got his next look he aimed for his shoulder. Green splattered at his left collarbone just as he ducked out from behind a tree and thus the rest of the troupe began to fall. At the very moment Jean was the last one standing Marco fired a single warning shot just above his head against the tree he was standing in front of as cover.

Jean retaliated attempting to fire back but took a moment to get his aim on track by then Marco just chuckled and sent two shots to his chest. He watched it almost take his breath as he'd never experienced being hit before and moved on to the next round. As far he knew his campers were either doing well or already out and Hanji's cabin was all that remained along with one of Erwin's campers and perhaps one of Mike's if his count was correct.  It didn't matter and he hadn't time to think when yellow paint came exploding against the rock he was above. Glancing down he noticed the gleam off Hanji's wedding ring. Below her was her team of rather dangerous young ladies. It seemed it was one whole team against him.

Mikasa was easily not the first to take out that belonged to Krista. Anyone with eyes could see that Ymir her freckled, brunette companion, and Marco's cousin, had a thing for the girl. It'd make her see red if he took her out first and then she'd make a mistake. Hitch was a harder camper to peg as her eyes were difficult to follow and reading her was almost as bad as Annie. The young woman was ever stoic yet she had an overworking sense of justice and morals though could be persuaded if need be. Mikasa seemed to have a way of doing just that. Hanji, however, knew Marco's weak point better than anyone else.

Sending her girls to come in from his right meant he had to escape to the left: where his core was scarred the most. Muscle tissue refused to do much in lieu of his scar and part of the shrapnel still lodged inside him made it painful to twist suddenly if need be. It was the reason he had to be discharged and she knew each piece of his armor including the chinks in it. Easily enough he managed to hit Hanji and distract them long enough to move and smack them each before having to do much else. It was harder than he imagined, and the girls were beyond fantastic, but he couldn't let his guard down. He didn't know who was still moving through the woods.

Only after several minutes of silence did he hear the air horn signaling the end of the tournament. Being the only man left standing he knew he'd won and made his way proudly back to the field where his campers had stripped off their gear and congratulated him. He ruffled some hair and pulled off his helmet revealing just how sweaty he'd gotten wearing all his gear in the summer. 

Addressing the whole of the camp Erwin sighed "Well, at least we know why Hanji's team stood a chance of winning against Marco but alas no one prevailed making Marco's campers the winners of this challenge. Your score will be doubled on the board, you'll have a later lights out tomorrow night, and that means Jean's cabin will be stuck cleaning equipment."

Marco gave a low bow to the ladies of Hanji's cabin "You did extremely well but Hanji, Erwin, Mike, and I have been playing on the same paintball team for three years now. Hanji knows my weakness and I give her credit for using it. I'm slow to the left and my hearing is a little damaged to that extent as well. War wounds do tend to wear on one quite heavily in old age haha. Ladies you were remarkable and I had not thought to distract you, you would have claimed a win today."

Hanji punched him in the shoulder "Ah, hell, you know we all know you're slow Freckles just we try to not use your injuries against you. My girls would have kicked your ass."

Ymir approached her cousin and hugged him before smacking his chest plate and narrowing golden eyes towards him "I wouldn't have used it against ya either, Marco, you're family. Although I did think about it and you know why. That was just rude."

"I keep telling you not to treat me any different because of it," Marco huffed as he hugged Ymir "so please, consider using it more like I used your weaknesses."

Much to his surprise it was Jean who began a train of followers after approaching him and lowering his head before meeting his gaze with a broad smile "Thank you, Marco."

Befuddled Marco quirked a brow "For _what_ , exactly?"

"For your service," he said respectfully "for defending our home."

Unsure of how to act at his thanks Marco just nodded and rubbed the back of his neck "Uh, yeah, you're welcome." It started a slew of other campers coming to thank him and ask him questions. He was being mobbed before he even had a chance to laugh at Jean's team scrubbing paint from the equipment. No one touched his equipment himself but it would have been rather nice to see him clean his things. There were things to do after the tournament though and these things were not going to do themselves. He had to get away from the awkward questions about his life before camp and check on several things. Thankfully after the paintball tournament everyone was allowed to return to their cabins for rest although Marco just wanted to shower first and then dress more appropriately as he began to pack for the overnight hike. 

In fact checking the clipboard for sign-ups was the first thing he did after showering. He'd walked back up to the main hall and picked up the board noticing that he had ten campers signed up including a good bit of his own cabin, Jean's, Hanji's and one of Mike's kids. It seemed as though they'd signed up in groups and the others had missed the chance. With seven tents they'd planned it out rather well until he looked down to notice three were female which meant a tent to herself since only two people of similar gender identity could be assigned with one another. It meant that whoever he was hiking with would have to a share a tent with him so he doubled checked the co-counselor signature at the bottom of the page only to find the worst name he could have seen: Jean's.


	10. Just Like We Were Kids Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The camping trip!! Here we go. I hope you guys are ready for some things to come to light! Enjoy the chapter and enjoy the fucked up moments as they arrive.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Because of course. No one could torture him quite like Jean could making his spin from one action to the next and only furthering their discourse with whatever argument he was going to undoubtedly start along the trip. The hike would begin immediately after lunch and Marco was going to have to trek to the top of the mountain, set up a base camp, teach basic survival skills, all with Jean nipping at his heels? Oh yeah, this was going to be perfect especially once he would be forced to share a tent with him. His lip furled on reflex at even the idea of this. Why couldn't the universe screw with him another way? 

Heaving a heavy sigh Marco prepared himself for the meet up before the hike. There were things that needed to be done such as the equipment needed to be gathered so packs could be made and he had to plan out which routes to take to get to the tallest part of the mountain. With them scheduled to be leaving in only an hour there was too much to do to waste time thinking on awful the trip was going to be with Jean nagging at dirt every step of the way. It was really going to surprise him when he learnt Marco planned to do actual hunting on the trip. Mike was on standby in case he bagged something a little too large to be carrying around a mountain but he had a feeling Jean would not be enjoying this trip just as much as he wasn't going to.

After he settled his mind he set out everything they'd need and began to pack lightly. Campers would be responsible for carrying their own things like their sleeping bags and one a small tent which only weighed around 6lbs. Marco and Jean would be the basic pack mules of the group which was more than fine for himself as he was used to lugging a good bit of things but Jean might be afraid to chip a nail. Internally laughing at his own joke he kept to the plan and made sure that with sleeping bags, tents, and at least one more item that was necessary each camper would only be carrying less than ten pounds of equipment while some not even five. It was going to be an interesting hike this year for sure.

When it came time to get to the meeting Marco awaited everyone down by the main stage with packs prepared. It came as no shock to see Ymir amongst his campers or her little crush Krista or Mikasa who was there to keep an eye on Eren with Armin. Of course Bertholdt and Reiner were along for the trip along with Levi, Connie, and David from Mike's cabin. Marco was tallying up everyone and checking them off as they arrived and it was no shock to notice that Jean was the last one to arrive. At just his arrival Marco found himself shaking his head. 

"Alright guys," Marco began as he shot a glare to Jean "now that we're all here we can begin. It seems Jean and I will be your counselors on this hike. We'll be making it up to the top of the mountain, however, we will not reach it in one day unless you opt out of a lot of rest points. If you prefer to rest then tonight we'll be setting up camp at the bluff and come morning we'll hike to the top. It'll be your choice if you want to relocate camp to the peak or would rather stay at the bluff but I guess most would opt for two nights at the bluff rather than one in each. We'll leave Sunday morning to make it back down to camp in time for breakfast. Along the way I will be leading exercises you're welcome to join me in. I'll be teaching tracking, hunting, skinning depending on what I kill, butchering, starting a fire, edible plants, and other basic survival skills. I guess if you wanna know what mud can do for your complexion you ask Jean."

Jean scoffed "Bite me, Marco." Everyone gave a chortle at the comment when he continued "What exactly are we doing about facilities?"

Marco gave Jean a wink "Don't worry _cupcake_ this is a camping ground. There is a building with showers and bathrooms for respective genders so just relax you won't be 'roughing' it. Now, I'm going to assign your partners along this hike. I also know what it's like to be a teenager with hormones, boys and girls," he narrowed his eyes towards Ymir and Reiner among several others "so I have watched carefully and decided these pairs myself. You will be sharing a tent unless you are one of two people--"

"Like me or---"

Interrupting Jean interrupting him Marco grinned deviously "Sorry, sunshine, but you're with me. I don't exactly like the idea of sleeping near you again either so don't get your panties in a twist. I fought with this decision but Krista you'll be paired with Mikasa and Ymir you'll be alone but no sneaking about. Reiner you'll be with Connie, Bertholdt will be with David, Eren you'll be with Armin since I imagine no one else can handle that goliath task, and Levi you'll be alone. This trip can be dangerous. In the past we have encountered bears, coyotes, foxes, and once even had a camper bitten by a venomous snake. Please know that I will be protecting each of you and to do that I will be carrying knives and I will be carrying a rifle. Use your best judgment out there. If you're ready and have prepared then, gentleman, pick up a tent and let's go." With many nods in place Marco began to strap a couple knives to his thigh and one down into his boot as he slung a .22 rifle onto his back along with his own sleeping bag in which his clothing and a towel or two were packed away. Jean stared at him while he'd gotten ready but mostly after he told him that he'd be tailing on the trip meaning that Jean would be at the end of the line while Marco led the way. 

It was a way to protect the kids by keeping them in the middle but it was also for a laugh at Jean's expense. During the first part of the hike everyone was having a bit of fun chatting in their own circles and Marco even answered questions about the previous hikes. The previous year they hadn't held one seeing as the overwhelming amount of kids were too scared to go into the woods overnight. Marco had just decided to teach them self defense instead. A lot of the kids asked if he was going to do that again but he shrugged knowing it was in the works for next week. He didn't want to give away many things he'd be teaching but he didn't have time to answer most questions as he cleared paths from briars and helped campers, even Jean, up some slopes and rock faces.

By the time they'd made it to the bluff around an hour later Marco turned to address them "Would you like to make camp here or rest and camp at the peak?" With the almost unanimous decision to hike to the peak Marco nodded and continued up the mountain. It took them a little longer than he would have hoped after a couple times to rest but once they'd made it to the top the kids' faces were brilliant. Approaching the edge they could get a clear view of the city a little ways away and the surrounding mountains. It was a gorgeous view, one that Marco loved with everything in him, but he seemed to notice Jean looked a bit pained as he scanned the sight. Deciding it was best to not ask he gathered them and led them up a narrow paved path that went to the showers and bathroom.

While Jean stayed behind at camp with the order to collect firewood Marco decided to go hunting. Jean had pulled the cooler up the mountain and Marco had told him to place it in the mouth of the creek to keep everything cold so he obeyed. Having seen the excursion as a teachable moment Marco opted to bring along anyone who had no problem with a patience and remaining quiet. Levi, Reiner, Ymir, and Mikasa had all joined him on the trip and so he began as dusk settled over them. Marco led them very carefully through the woods instructing them to pay attention to the hoof prints he'd been following along with ruts and the missing bark from trees. It was a little nerve wracking to have them breathing essentially down his back as he held up a hand to both silence them and stop them.

Pointing two fingers out in front of them Marco gestured to the whitetail buck standing several yards off. Adjusting his scope Marco dropped to a knee and lined up his shot before taking a slow breath and squeezing the trigger as he exhaled. Dropping the deer instantly as he succeeded in a heart shot Marco rose to his feet and slung his rifle over his back as he retracted a blade from its sheath inside his boot. The four campers looked on as he slit the deer's throat once up on it as it seemed to still be breathing. Levi and Reiner assisted him with then hanging the deer and beginning to field dress as he taught them that both hindquarters up or head up you could skin a deer but head up was easiest in this situation.

Guts didn't get stuck in a chest cavity and it'd be a lot easier on them to dress it here than back at camp where it may draw undesirables. While they watched the carcass Marco went off to call Mike and have him drive one of the camp ATVs up the mountain to come take back most of the deer while he got just enough for them to cook that night. He knew that they guys really enjoyed their deer jerky and venison so he figured it'd be best and the deer wouldn't go to waste. Once back to the camp after giving the deer to Mike Marco strolled into camp with pieces of deer that made Jean cringe. Noticing how his hands, even places on his cheeks, were stained in blood Jean tried to fight his urge to retch.

Having seen it Marco gave him a wink and a smug smirk as he moved to the creek to wash up and debone some of the meet before placing it in a pot and starting the fire Jean had set up for them. Apparently being at the bonfire a couple times had taught him how to place wood to make for the best fire. Striking the flint from his pocket after balling up some kindling Marco got to his knees and breathed slowly onto the embers letting them grow as he placed it inside the middle of the formation. Watching as the flames grew lapping up the wood Marco grinned and removed the small propane stove before placing his deer on a rack over the fire. 

"Okay, I'll be cooking too since Jean has had a silver spoon in his mouth since birth," Marco quipped.

Jean sighed "If it wasn't true I'd argue but I like my cushy life. I can cook a little but I've always been pretty bad plus let's face it Marco you look so _cute_ in your little apron!"

It was Marco's turn to scowl "Friggin' eat me, Pretty Boy. Be lucky that means I'm cooking for you too. Anyone who prefers deer over cow let me know I'll arrange that. We bagged a rather nice buck. Good job guys...and gals."

Levi gave him a nod "That was a damn good shot, Counselor."

"Thank you," Marco chuckled "and you have good skinning technique. I read you did a bit of hunting. You ever shoot anything yourself?"

"Not too much," Levi shrugged "my uncle didn't exactly trust me with firearms. I stuck to small things like rabbits for example."

Marco cocked his head to the side "Snare traps or cages?"

"Snares mainly, lightweight easy to make you know," Levi grinned as he knew Marco knew in that instant who made the trap for Jean.

Unable to really say much as it was speculation still Marco narrowed his eyes "Mhmm, _real_ easy to make with the right materials and know how." Jean watched the exchange but was left out of the loop. While most things began to cook Marco and Jean moved around to help the kids set up their tents and hammer in the stakes. There wasn't much to do but help them cross the poles at the top of the tents once they'd gotten them assembled. It was fairly easy and he could leave Jean to help them while he went back to cooking and getting everything ready for their dinner. Breakfast would be on him too as well as dinner tomorrow so thankfully the cooler in the creek helped keep the ice in. 

Once everything was set up and the kids had finished unpacking their things and had gotten their food Jean was busy fumbling around with the one thing Marco wished he hadn't seen Jean drag up with them. It wasn't as if it was heavy he just knew what was going to happen. His past really did seem to be on the brain lately and everywhere he looked it was as if it'd been ripped out only to repeat itself. He tried his best to ignore it but it was beginning to make his chest ache.

After eating Marco set out a small bin for trash and sighed as he leaned back at the fire "Y'all are little old for ghost stories I suppose."

Eren piped up after clearing his mouth of food "Not for war stories."

Marco's face paled as he shook his head "Sorry, Eren, different kind of ghosts those. You're too young for those and I'm too sober."

"What about for the basics?" Ymir cut in with a shrug "I'm your damn cousin and I don't even know."

Jean's eyes widened "You're Margot’s daughter?"

Ymir recoiled "Yes....not even going to ask how you know my mother."

"Because she's my aunt, Ymir," Marco chuckled "but what exactly did you guys want to know? I'm not discussing my contracts because legally I can't. I'm not going to tell you if I've killed anyone. I was a sniper. Use your brain. Anything else you want to know is at my discretion."

David, a short brunette asked cautiously "What was your rank? Did you have anyone under you?"

Marco sighed "I was a staff sergeant so I had a small team of men, six including myself, that I lead on missions as part of a special reconnaissance team. A sniper team isn't just spotter and trigger all the time."

Jean paused before clearing his throat "When did you go into the military?"

"The second I turned 18," Marco answered flatly "and basic whooped me into a soldier but it was not easy. I got smacked around a good bit."

"Did you have fun?" Armin asked cheerily as if trying to bring up the atmosphere.

Thinking back he had to smile "Yeah, I did and made some of the best friends I've ever had."

Before it could revert Jean ducked into his tent and made Marco cringe as he sat his velvet blue acoustic guitar across his lap "It'd be no campfire without that one guy and his guitar." Turning to Marco Jean shot him a cheeky grin "I still got the fingers if you still got those rusty ass pipes."

Glaring Marco sighed "Not funny, Jean, you know I can't sing for jack--"

"I know that's why I said it!" He laughed boisterously. "But I figure this is one hidden talent only Marco knows about me. I'm a songwriter. I've written songs for years and played them to nothing but a mirror. I've been writing one while I've been here, kinda reminds me of someone, so maybe you guys will tell me what you think?"

Krista's smile lit the dense patch of woods as she beamed brightly "That would be awesome!"

As Jean's fingers began to strum he cleared his throat and softly began the melody of the song  _ "~~I know a girl who likes to drink her coffee black 'cause sugar knows she don't got time for that. Leaves her desires at the welcome mat when she walks in. I know a boy who likes to keep his burner on. He's always runnin' with no one to keep warm. It's like he's flirting with smoke alarm....his fire's fading but still we laugh, we cry, we fall, we get high just like we were kids, just like we were kids again and when I'm, I'm feeling small you get me through it all just like we were kids, just like we were kids again.~~"  _ In the instant his eyes flashed to Marco he felt his chest constrict while he continued singing so fluidly  _ “~~I know a girl who's never tried to settle down. She wears her loneliness just like a crown but when she smiles all the kings will bow down, down. I know a boy who's broken every vow he's made, who's spoken every cowards phrase, but he can listen like a rainy day and drown it out. But still we laugh, we cry, we fall, we get high just like we were kids, just like we were kids again and when I'm, I'm feeling small you get me through it all just like we were kids, just like we were kids again.~~” _

When he finished everyone was staring and some clapped but Marco mainly stared in awe until Jean passed him the guitar "Let's see if you still got it, Soldier Man."

Hesitantly Marco coiled his fingers over the neck of his guitar "I dunno, Jean.....I haven't played since--"

"Since _I_ taught you how?" Jean questioned softly as the kids began to focus solely on the two of them.

Marco shrugged "Once or twice with my guys but I really only know one thing aside from Smoke on the Water. And I only remember bits and pieces since my buddy Zack wrote it when we were in service together. It's _incredibly_ foul mouthed and there is a little thing about getting stoned but since you mentioned getting high I think I can too."

"C'mon," Bertholdt grinned "Marco, cut loose a little."

"I didn't do that when I shot kids for fun today?" He mused with a laugh.

Ymir smiled "Showing them how fun you can be might actually blow their minds."

"Fine, fine," Marco began as he sighed "but I can't sing like Jean can." After a moment he cleared his throat " _ ~~Staying in my rack and watching "One Tree Hill" so I'm never gonna get a confirmed kill. Reporting contact even if we don't get it just so that we can get our combat action ribbon it's a fucked up arrangement. Our PPE prevents proper engagement. It's an OIF 7 or 17. It doesn't really matter I'm OFP. The War's already over so let's go home I can't wait to go on leave so I can get stoned. -- -- And MO MO I got PTSD. Sick and tired of hearing my Staff Sergeant scream but I would rather run over an IED than ever have to hear the BC speak to me. It's a fucked up arrangement. A shitbag with a bad reputation. And hey y'all  know I'm just a Lance Coolie, and I hate everybody in the COC. 1st sergeant he would never give me a chance that's why I'm getting out as a terminal lance. Sing EAS baby, you can't stop time! Uncle Sam's getting his, so I'm gonna get mine. FU you can suck my Cock! Can't wait to be another homeboy back in the block yeah.~~ _ " Marco scratched the back of his head as he shrugged "And I mean there was a chorus after that but I mean---"

Jean stared slack jawed as Ymir laughed and shoved him a bit "See, _there's_ my cousin. Glad to see even your soldiers were scared of your temper though SG. Also what the hell does OFP mean?"

"It's a slang thing like, uh," Marco paused before snapping "like when you're a little strange, marching to your own beat, or when things just don't work like my phone is being OFP. It means own fucking program haha. COC is chain of command, like yours truly, PPE is personal protective equipment, EAS is end of active service....you guys can look them up. As for them being scared of me? Yeah. I did a lot of yelling so when I was over the TY camp my inner SG tended to make visits if he had to."

Connie cackled "Ahahaha! Like Marco gets stoned! Other than that it was pretty epic. Both of you are pretty cool dudes when you get down to it, huh?"

Marco shifted a look to Jean and back as Eren caught him "That look said otherwise Con. Marco, you wouldn't happen to get stoned would you?"

With a shrug Marco began to dance around the subject "Due to the extent of both my visible and invisible trauma I carried back from my time in war I do have a form of legal pain relief that involves THC. In some cases pill form in other cases....well not so much but I'll let you infer."

Reiner shoved Bertholdt a bit in disbelief "Oh my god, he gets high. What about you, Jean?"

_ "Me?" _ Jean grinned "Oh yeah, all the fucking tim--"

"Don't admit that," Marco chastised him "you're supposed to be a role model, Jean, illegally getting high is not the way to go about it. They do not need to hear that."

"I probably wouldn't do it if it wasn't you who'd ever gotten me high in the first place at 15 years old," he quipped.

Sitting there rather confused Marco groaned "Well my mistake for assuming you'd grown up since then. Anyway it's late and we should all be getting to bed. I am, due to my training, a rather light sleeper. If any of you so much as think of sneaking into other tents I will have your heads on pikes before breakfast. Goodnight everyone." Marco got to his feet and headed inside the tent just a couple of steps behind them opting to leave the fire burning. It seemed that Jean was fiddling around with something but Marco was beyond ready to go for a swim then head to bed so he began to dress for it. He didn't need the kids to know what exactly he was doing though. For all intents and purposes they needed to know he could turn on his 'soldier senses' which was more paranoia than anything.  

As he was removing his shirt Jean stumbled into the tent and chuckled as he noticed Marco rush to cover himself "Wow, that's new. The Marco I knew couldn't have been put into the same sentence as the word modest unless it was to say he wasn't. You used to sleep in barely anything or _nothing_ at all."

"Yeah, well," he grumbled as he grabbed a towel and kicked off his combat boots "the Marco you knew is dead Jean. I'm going for a swim."

While he was silently creeping out of the tent headed to the pool at the end of the creek where the waterfall's pool gathered Jean followed him closely "Can I join?"

Turning around Marco grumbled and slipped off his shirt "You're already here do what you want."

Jean whisked his clothing off, getting down to his boxers and grinned "Don't mind if I do." Marco took his first plunge into the frigid water only to shiver as he tried to not allow his stare to linger on Jean's perfectly toned, decorated, lithe body. He'd failed miserably but he only hoped as Jean floated atop the water's surface he wouldn't have noticed him flail. During his float as he got nearer to Marco he released a contented sigh "Just like old times, hmm?"

Marco shook his head as he came up from dunking his head beneath the water hoping it'd bring him to his senses "You need to stop bringing it up, Jean, the past is over. _Move on."_

"How can I when you clearly aren't over it?" He responded as he swam up to him. "You can't even talk about what happened."

"I don't need to talk about the past, Jean, it's where it belongs....in the past," he huffed as he pushed some distance between them.

Jean shook his head as his voice dropped "But....Marco...you hate me for something I did in the past so how can I get over it when _you_ can't?"

Taken aback by the absurdity of his words Marco released a slight snort of air "Huh? I don't hate you Jean. I certainly don't care for what you've _become_ though."

Getting closer Jean was almost nose to nose with him "You don't like that I'm successful?"

At his pained tone Marco's eyes softened no longer caring if he could see the blush painting his cheeks "That's not it. I don't like how you practically got worse as you grew up and basically turned into a grown version of 17 year old me."

"Someone had to I guess," Jean huffed in frustration before he sighed "but will you even tell me what happened, Marco?"

The only response he could have was tilting his head "When?"

Glancing down as if he could see beneath the rippling water Jean spoke carefully "Marco.....your skin is littered in scars like mine is in ink."

"War doesn't paint a pretty picture on body or mind Jean," he began "and you don't really need to know what happened to me. Next week, in nine days, you'll be leaving and heading back to where it is you came from and you'll forget about me again. Just leave it alone."

"Can't," he replied as he met Marco's gaze "you were my best friend Marco even if we aren't even friends anymore you're still important to me. You don't just stop caring...well _I_ don't. Whatever this was fucked you up and you're not trusting anyone with it. I can see it. This is no joke. Being there fucked you up, _hard,_ didn't it?"

"Killing people does that to you, Jean, watching your best friends die, promising their loved ones you'll bring them home and knowing you're lying, saying it to their own faces and all of you know it's not going down like that? Of _course_ it fucked me up Jean. Do you think war is a playground? I have 39 confirmed kills under my belt and I happened to earn myself a nasty nickname depending on what side of my scope you were on. Angel of Death, Guardian Devil, and even Freckled Jesus after I saved my men. Do you want to know what it's like to have taken life with the motion of a single finger? **It's hell**. I remember everything in every black dossier I've ever been given. You want names, locations, reasons? I have them and I can list them off all damn day." Grabbing Jean's forearm he led him from the water "You can have **no** idea what haunts me when I close my eyes Jean. I get by every day by blocking out things that I've regarded no longer important in my civilian life. I've locked things away and small traces still remain: like the sounds of explosions, screams, the feeling of a bullet twisting through my gut, the sound of my unit telling me there was an enemy sniper perched in a church steeple keeping us pinned, the feeling of my best friend, who's wedding I officiated over skype because I couldn't get leave a couple months earlier, dying in my arms. _This_ is what remains of my past in hell."

Jean cringed a bit as Marco's voice registered while he pointed to his stomach "Oh my god, M--"

"My friend Logan died for this and it was the only thing I could try to tell his wife Sharron about why he was dead. He died when he stepped out but because of him I managed to get the rest of the team out. When she saw me in the hospital it was all she could do to not cry. Logan's last impression, his last act of heroism, his last goodbye and it was marked on _me._ Jean I lock away my past because if I don't everything replays on a monitor when I close my eyes and it's terrifying to relive every bad decision you've ever made...on and off the battlefield. Not even I can keep everything neatly squared away but can you at least not make me dig through what I can? It's better that way."

Staring down at Marco's scar Jean cautiously reached out and placed a palm over it watching as Marco's eyes blew wide and he almost jumped from his skin " _Sure....okay...."_

Marco clenched his jaw trying not to focus on the warmth Jean's hand exuded "S-Sorry but I should go now. Swimming helps me sleep and clear my head before bed but we can't leave the kids alone. Have a good night." Quickly Marco picked up his shirt and returned at a brisk pace to the tent. He toweled off carefully then laid down and tried his best not to think of how utterly horrified Jean had looked as he explained everything. Why he'd even opened up and blabbed like that he didn't know. Maybe it was because Jean had always been his confidant, his secret keeper, his best friend. In that moment it wasn't a best friend Jean saw back though it was a wounded man with a haunted past that tortured him if he wasn't careful.

Just the way those spellbinding topaz eyes lingered over him examining his body before finally reaching out to touch him.....god, he'd wanted so much more. That simple touch had been enough to cause his heart to hammer and echo in his ears. It'd felt so sincere, so careful, and so apprehensive. Wet, aqua streaked hair falling down in his face, gorgeous toned body inked and pierced head to toe, and a heart as kind as it had always been with a touch just as gentle. Jean was everything he found himself still pining after but he'd hurt him to the core and he could see that written on his face clear as daybreak. There was no returning from what he did to Jean and even if he knew Jean didn't hate him either he knew there was no way they could be alone together.

Having feelings for Jean again was more than history repeating itself it was heartbreak for more than just him. This could not be allowed to continue and so he'd have to keep his facade and hope that Jean didn't notice he was only conjuring a projected personality to cover what truly lied beneath it all. Marco wanted Jean so bad he could taste in each moment he lied awake aching. Even during his song it took no genius to see that the song was about them and the kids saw it too. Why was he doomed in a farce to actually want to seek companionship from the one person he'd hurt more than probably anyone? It was just his luck to get the one case he couldn't ever crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used - 
> 
> Kids Again by Artist Vs. Poet
> 
> EAS Song - Tyler Jay Satterfield (go google him and check out his work, dude is fucking amazing!)


	11. Cull Your Cawing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And welcome back! Here we have the final end of the overnight hike! We also get some knowledge on our favorite model! I hope you'll all enjoy!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Rolling over to see Jean nestled so closely in on himself Marco had to grin. It was adorable and he still snored too. For a moment he found his eyes fixated on the huddled form but soon shook it off and began to crawl out of the sleeping back. Getting into a pair of sweatpants Marco decided to get up for his early run before everyone else was awake. The sun was just rising above the mountains, drops of dew still glistened off leaves, and the temperature was just cool enough. Without a second thought he began his run and made sure that he timed himself on the way. He needed to be back in time after his shower to wake up the kids at 8am. 

Much to his surprise when he returned from his shower Jean had already woken up the kids and gotten things prepared for the morning breakfast. With a bit of hustle he moved to the tent to change out of his sweats and into a pair of cargo pants and a t-shirt. Afterwards he began to cook breakfast for everyone and then the activities began once everyone's food had settled. Jean opted to stay behind and clean up the campsite removing the garbage from the area. Marco gave him a shrug in response as he took the kids out for edible plant identification. He got a good laugh out of some of the campers munching on roots and flowers and overall he was rather happy with the campers he'd had on this trip.

Willing to try new things and open to the route of many trials and more errors his campers made him a bit proud. During the fire starting part of his teaching he got a laugh at Eren getting so frustrated he huffed liked a toddler while Levi took the items, sighed, and managed a spark on the second attempt. Bertholdt was of course snickering as Reiner had difficulties as well. Armin and Mikasa had a nice little blaze going as soon as he made rounds while Ymir stared at him blankly. He'd personally been responsible for making sure she knew she knew how to start a fire when she'd been 14 so at 17 she could only stare in boredom. Krista wished to try though so Marco grinned widely and suggest Ymir give her a little closer instruction as he moved to help David.

Teaching for the rest of the day had been rather fun for Marco though it bordered on more exhausting. Instructing the kids through animal tracking, sense of directions, and methods of signaling distress was a bit too taxing with just himself. By the time it was beginning to get dark Marco felt himself growing increasingly more tired after downing his medication after dinner. Leaving Jean to tend to the kids for the last night Marco excused himself to retire early after a day of hiking nonstop. After a few moments he had easily slipped into a deep sleep knowing that Jean could at least handle the kids for around an hour or two before allowing them to do whatever they wished within reason.

Jean was busy stoking the fire when Eren glanced around and sighed "So, Jean, tonight do you think you can do us all a huge solid?"

Looking up from the fire he arched a pierced brow "And what is that Eren?"

"You think you could _not_ have a scream war tonight since Marco went to sleep?" He asked with a sarcastic grin.

Eyes widening Jean stared blankly before his cheeks dusted pink and he rubbed the back of his neck "Sorry....I guess our voices carried but we weren't really screaming. What exactly did you hear?"

"A lot," Bertholdt commented "but we don't really get it all."

Sighing Jean moved to go peek into the tent to see Marco sprawled out sleeping rather well before replying "My kids know this but it doesn't surprise me that you guys don't know. Marco and I were best friends when we were here. Because of Marco I had my first....well a lot of things. He was a really bad influence on me and we got into so much trouble. We broke into cabins, stole stuff, broke windows for the fun of it, spray painted the main office building, we drank, we smoke, and we snuck out like every night. When I say I know what you guys are doing when it comes to breaking into our cabins let me tell you I can still probably do it a lot better than you. I don't know who is doing it but we _will_ find out."

Ymir cleared her throat "Marco is my older cousin and I've never heard of you. _Not once._ " She paused for a moment as she watched Jean's expressions at her words "So, Jean, tell me why you look like a kicked puppy when I say that?"

Bitterly chuckling Jean shrugged "I dunno, maybe because it's my fault we're not friends anymore. I screwed it up and I lost the best friend I ever had so the fact you know nothing about me hurts a little. It seems like while I still talk about him to this day he really did just want to forget everything about me."

Armin swallowed in the harsh atmosphere "Uh, what happened?"

Turning his head over his shoulder to examine the tent Jean lowered his voice "It's no secret to my cabin and especially not if you knew who I am before this place. Tabloids report everything. My sexuality is as rigid as a bowl of gelatin. I don't discriminate and well.....when I say Marco was my first of many things he was in all meanings of the word my first crush." Everyone recoiled in a chorus of _"Aahhh's,"_ _"Oh man's,"_ and a series of hisses through their teeth. He'd expected something along the lines he'd just hoped the kids wouldn't wake Marco.

Krista was the first to speak after the revelation "Why aren't you friends anymore? What exactly did you do? Marco doesn't seem like the type to be overly picky if anything small happened."

Shaking his head Jean couldn't help another bitter laugh "Haha, it wasn't small. I was just a stupid 15 year old kid who didn't know any better. My parents sent me to camp because I got caught spray painting things and they hoped it'd also somehow whisk the gay out of me. Good luck it did the _exact_ opposite. Marco told a story at a bonfire and in case you didn't hear he can't eat anything blue raspberry flavored without almost getting sick instantly and I'm the reason why. He was my first crush and he was my..." Jean took a moment before finishing "Marco was my first kiss. That day I'd been eating jolly ranchers, specifically the blue ones, so when he eats anything with the flavor I imagine the taste that revolts him is me not the actual flavor. Because of that kiss he hates my guts. After that kiss he did nothing but stare at me with the most horror and disgust I've ever seen in anyone's eyes. I ruined the best friendship I ever had because I was a dumb kid who never had a family that paid attention to me or cared about what I really wanted. The second someone took an interest in me, in my thoughts, and my dreams I put too much stock in it. Every single time we're near each other it's almost like I can feel his disgust and it puts us both on edge." For a moment he noticed the sympathy etched into the kid's faces. He could see that he'd painted Marco in a light they'd never seen but he wasn't going to apologize. That was how it happened.

Reiner gave him a wide smirk "I kissed Bert after he dropped a book from a shelf in the library and I handed it back. It's not like you could have known the right or wrong moment to do it."

Jean managed a smile as he noticed them trying to cheer him up "I know that now but try telling that to the world's most insecure 15 year old who lost the best thing this town had ever given him."

Bertholdt nodded "It's true but you know something? I don't think it's disgust or contempt Marco feels for you. The centers for hate and love are very close in operation in the brain and confusing one for the other is quite common. Marco knows about Reiner and I and he has no problem. He's seen us kiss and isn't appalled or horrified in the least so you should at least tell him that you're in love with him."

Almost dropping his drink Jean shook his head "What?! I'm sorry I had something completely _batshit_ in my ear? Love him?? Are you _high?_ Sure, he somehow got stupid sexier in ten years but he's so far from my type anymore. I don't do the khakis polo combo now I think it's WAY past lights out for you guys. Go on, scamper off, you've got a long hike down the mountain come morning." There were plenty of giggles along the way and even a couple huffs as he pushed them to bed but he did not need to be having that conversation with a bunch of teenagers. 

While he was closing his eyes Levi's voice nearly sent him into the fire as he clearly startled him "You know, Counselor, you might be eight years older than me but you're not really any smarter. It's like a teenage brain still controls your limbic system and because of that you're still hooked no matter how hard you try to deny it. Anyone with eyes can see it except Marco. You should apologize to him. It'll throw him off enough for you to actively be able to speak about it without offending his sensibilities if he's so mad at you for that amateur hour move you pulled back in the day. If he's mad at you for what happened and you apologize how can he be any longer? Think about it." Without giving him a chance to respond Levi slinked back off to his tent leaving Jean to sigh and lay back in the dirt. He began to remember everything about how much time he and Marco spent beneath the stars.

Skinny dipping in the lake, stargazing at the peak, smoking in the woods, laying out on the dock talking about life, trying to not think about their shitty lives back home, and with everything he found himself missing it. Inside that tent lied his best friend and he missed doing all those things. He didn't honestly want to go sleep on the other side of Marco knowing that he was close. Not being able to reach out and touch him was torture as he was just within his grasp. Why fate was dangling Marco on a string in front of him just to tease him he didn't know; all he knew was that he was fucking tired of it. Ten years ago it had done the same thing and he learned his fucking lesson about going for it only to fall flat on his face.

Just the thoughts made him queasy so he got to his feet and quietly got into his and Marco's tent. He tried to avoid so much as casting a glance in his direction but that was really a difficult thing to manage when Marco was mumbling in his sleep. It was kinda cute he never grew out of that. He remembered sleeping above him and constantly being able to make out full sentences Marco murmured in his sleep. Perhaps these feelings he did harbor were the result of proximity due to having a rush of nostalgia at being back in camp but he decided it was too much to even think of. Before he stripped down he looked over to watch Marco stir and decided he might as well head to bed for the same reasons he told the kids. They had to pack up and hike down in the morning at the ass crack of dawn and Jean wasn't exactly looking forward to it so anymore thoughts of why he felt the way he did would only keep him awake.

Come morning it was exactly what he hoped it wouldn't be. Marco had an alarm set on his phone disturbing nearly everyone in the camp. It seemed he'd been a decent morning person as he quickly got to his feet only for Jean to curse under his breath. Watching him stretch his arms over his head only gave Jean the most impressive view of the muscles rippling in his back along with the scope of his perfectly toned legs. God how he wished he Marco wouldn't torture him by showing off still in his underwear with his unruly bedhead. He knew his probably wasn't much better since he didn't bother styling it but he didn't care. All he did care about was Marco's tortuously toned body and the new ink he'd gotten in the years.

Planets of the solar system lined down his spine as his freckles dusted his skin like stars forming the constellations of the galaxy. He couldn't help but notice how the 17 year old in him showed with that tattoo along with his mother's influence. The angel wing and demon wings by his collarbones had always been along with the tribal cut out pattern on his bicep but the koi fish and lotus was new as well. His artist had been incredibly talented with the way they'd made the color on his skin pop so vibrantly even as he weaved it around the previously faded out ink. It was truly spectacular and hard to draw his eyes away from but he had to. Ripping his gaze from that body was just as hard as it had been when they used to go skinny dipping but it wasn't like Marco ever picked up on that.

He did however quickly pick up on Jean's lingering gaze as he got to his feet. Marco had quickly turned his back to him presumably to hide his scar but Jean didn't care. He was just as scantily clad in only a pair of clinging boxer briefs. Jean yawned sharply and began to dress, pushing his hair back from his face as he buttoned up his short sleeve and threw on a pair of boardshorts while Marco settled for pants, boots, and another long sleeve. He knew Marco ran hot blooded so he began to wonder how he wasn't going to die of heat stroke in that outfit. It wasn't his place to ask however and so he began to just pack up his things as Marco began to wake the campers.

With everyone awake the packing began and so did the hike. It had taken them a bit longer than he would have liked to get ready and gather up everything. They got down the mountain a little after noon and Jean was ready to collapse. Couple the heat with the fact he was not ready to be up so early he'd been drained from the start of it. Sunday meant no camp activity and those who'd been on the hike were exempt from participation including the counselors so Jean was going to take a trip into the city. He had to finally get a new phone since his had taken a bath with Marco the first day of camp. By now his manager would have ranted his ear off but she was managing through email.

In the very moment he discarded the equipment and helped Marco get it back to storage he made a straight line for his cabin to shower then headed off. It had been a while since he'd actively allowed himself to be seen out in public but after what he was dealing with it didn't seem like too big of a hassle. He just decided for the world's easiest disguise of a hoodie and sunglasses as he slipped into the Verizon store. Approaching the manager he slipped his glasses off and managed a flashy smile to which the woman near melted. She gladly assisted him in getting his number transferred over and replacing his phone even though he had to pay handsomely for a replacement that day.

So long as he had a phone back he didn't really care. His manager, Kaley, had already managed his social media accounts and made sure they knew he was on location for work and without service for a bit. Now that he had a phone again he'd be updating every now again hoping that responding to things would keep his mind occupied so he quickly sent out a tweet and posted a status on his facebook of a quick selfie with the caption _"Back in business ~XO, J."_ He had a feeling the little smirk showing off his dimples would only make some fangirls scream but he was a model people paid him to be able to look at him. If it wasn't an ego boost he didn't know what was and after dealing with Marco he severely needed one.

After the selfie he noticed his phone began to blow up. It wasn't social media, well not only, but there were dozens of missed calls and unanswered text messages from some people he did not want to hear from. Deciding it would be best to hurry and get it out of the way Jean dialed the number and took a deep breath when he heard the click.

"Jean Alexander Kirschtein!" Came the high pitched scold.

Cringing Jean sighed "Hello, mother, apparently you need--"

"I need you to answer your phone instead of being off gallivanting doing god knows what!" She interrupted. 

"Mother, I have been at work. I dropped my cell phone in the lake and I'm working at Odyssey, you know that. I have not been off gallivanting I've been working. Now stop interrupting me and allow me--"

"Then how about you tell someone that?! Do you _know_ how worried Savannah has been?! She's been waiting on your call." His mother squeaked interrupting him yet again.

Voice rising and tired of being interrupted by incessant cawing Jean shouted "Enough! Savannah can wait fucking forever before I give a shit. I'm **not** about to go out with Crazy Town again, you like her so much, you date her Carolyn."

"Jean Alexander Kirschtein you will watch your language with me and address me without that disrespect in your mouth!" She demanded.

"Fucking heck," he scoffed _"excuse me.”_

“Savannah is a good girl, she's beautiful, popular, a highly sought after actress, it's a smart match Jean. You should be thinking of these things. With your reputation if you marry beneath you then--"

**"Marriage?!** Are you serious?! I went out with the damn Looney Tune once and that is **all** I will hear of this. You like her so much then _you_ marry her and who I eventually marry is **none** of your damn business." Hanging up the phone before the foul beast could squawk again Jean shuddered. This was the last thing he needed. All his life his mother had prattled on and on about his manners, his etiquette, his place in society, how marrying well was important for her reputation, and more shit he could have cared less about. His mother was originally born Carolyn Morrison the only daughter of a famous actor and musician. As she moved to pageantry her own reputation enlarged and so had her ego especially after following in her mother's footsteps and marrying an actor who dallied more as a director. 

His father always wanted him to go into acting yet he hadn't exactly wanted to. Modeling was something he fell into after palling around with his cousin who coincidentally was attending a shoot after fashion week. When her male model hadn't shown the photographer said Jean would do just as well and thus he was thrust into the limelight. It was never something he wished for but he was grateful for it no matter. If only Marco knew this wasn't what he'd sought out of life he might have treated him differently. Piercings and tattoos were his attempt to get his mother furious so she'd stop trying to get him to bend to her will. His father simply wrote off whatever he did as his expression of himself and it wasn't his father's desire to meddle in his affairs.

It wasn't as if the man could if he wanted. Alexander Kirschtein was a man of many talents with a classic look about him that he'd passed to Jean but he was not a man of family. Filming off in foreign lands his father had hardly been home in his youth and thus his mother, who'd so desperately wished for a daughter instead, raised him along with the help of his aunt who was more a mother to him than his ever was. She was his only teacher of compassion and human decency. Jean's family life was a mix of apathy and tyranny even with his aunt. It was something he and Marco had bonded over in their youth. If he knew how far his mother was going to control him even now that he'd managed to build onto the family's reputation he'd have laughed and called it completely asinine. He'd be right if he did. 

Jean had never been under the impression that he was allowed much freedom when it came to his family. Fighting for his right to be different only made the rules stricter and thus in turn he'd rebelled harder which only seemed to follow him into adulthood. His mother still attempted to play matchmaker and when his father agreed Jean simply did so to shut her up, presumably just as his father did. It was painfully obvious the two hadn't a care for another anymore after so long and he was resolved to not follow those footsteps. Going on a date with some girl just to shut up his mother had only been the beginning of his problems.

The young woman didn't leave him alone and he spent most of his time telling Kaley to duck her. Part of his reason for disguising himself in public was her finding him and so when he made his way to pick up dinner and snacks he slipped his hood back on. The way back to camp was filled with his new phone going off every five seconds since he'd neglected to change the settings but nonetheless once he got back to his campers' cabin the first thing he did was sling open the cabin door and sit down in the center of his campers floor.

"For listening to me being a whiny bitch last night," reaching into his bags he removed giant bags of gummy bears, potato chips, and mass amounts of sweets.

Everyone looked to him but it was Eren who grinned "You're not half bad. Throw me those gummy bears."

"You lose," Levi shouted as he jumped off the bed and grabbed them before retreating to his bunk.

When Eren frowned Jean tossed him one of the others he had stashed away "Be quicker or the _goblins_ will steal your snacks." Everyone gave a laugh as Levi chucked a gummy bear at his head for the goblin remark. Ultimately the night continued with everyone talking about how much fun the trip had been and how everyone wished that there was another one. Jean enjoyed speaking with them and getting to hear about each of their home lives as well. None of it was much too surprising but he did know that after he left and told the boys it was lights out he heard them speaking among themselves. Whatever it was he hoped it was decent and not about how his phone rang non-stop during the time he'd been having a blast laughing and cutting up with them. Sure, they gave him a little hell but it was all in good fun.

It was after hours when the real fun began however. As usual an hour after lights out Marco's campers snuck into the TY cabin and they began to formulate their next attack. Only this time things were different. After witnessing how the two of them had been so kind to them and how tortured they both seemed to be neither side really wanted to play to their deviance.

Armin sighed and looked to Eren as he shook his head "We gotta stop this."

Reiner agreed "Yeah man we do. I don't think we should be meddling in this anymore it's not their pants they just want in. They're in love with each other and we're making it impossible for them."

Levi nodded "Shouldn't have done it to begin with. I don't know what we've been thinking. Eren, this was your bullshit idea in the first place."

"Oh, now, now, children," came a cooing, melodic voice from the open cabin door "I think this is _all_ your problems now."


	12. Lights Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I apologize that this chapter is kinda slow in spots but I swear the next one does more than make up for it! I hope you guys will enjoy the new development on the prank front!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Hanji waggled her fingers as she stepped across the threshold swinging her lantern "Boys.....I do **not** have to tell you that lights out means lights out. I _do_ have to tell you that if it is you who have been pulling these juvenile tricks and pranks on Jean and Marco, they won't work."

Reiner arched a brow "Counselor, we have _no_ idea what you're talking about."

"Please," she scoffed "I've been standing there a _lot_ longer than you assumed when I followed your little boyfriend all the way from their cabin. I thought you boys liked Jean and Marco."

Armin nodded "We do."

"Then what are you doing?" Hanji asked cautiously as she took a seat, folding her legs beneath her in the floor.

Eren recanted the details of what he'd heard the first day of camp and what Jean had told them "We can't just sit back and watch this awkward, destructive dance. They're practically in love with each other and the only reason they can't see it is because of some grave misunderstanding. Sure, we could also be misinterpreting this but we've been trying to get them alone together and make them talk it out. Though they can see each other it's like they _can't."_

With a deep sigh Hanji shook her head "I've known Marco for a while, boys. You cannot force that stubborn ass to do anything without explicitly telling him what it is. He is smart and sweet and everyone knows it but he's far more wounded inside than he'll tell. Marco is not a man that you can trick into this realization. Forcing his hand has to come with a clear, stated, desired result. I can see it too, we all can, so it's not just you. I know how to do this and I'll grab Erwin and Mike and get them to help because they've known these boys longer than me and can help with the physical requirements of the plan after the roo---nevermind. Better if you don't know. I can't do it alone but you guys leave it to us professionals, okay? Stop with the pranks. Now, let's get this started shall we?" When they all agreed Hanji began to type out a few simple text messages before the cabin door was opening to two figures clearly fresh from sleep. A cunning smile began to crook her lips as she continued to speak with the group along with her new accomplices.

The next morning Jean awoke having thought nothing of his little band of traitors and his fellow counselors. Instead he spent the night tossing and turning having what he would have called nightmares of the young woman who stalked him on every bend in a road. Shuddering at the very thought Jean rolled out of bed and continued with his morning routine. After he showered and got dressed he moved to wake his campers discovering that all of them, including Levi, were still very much drowsy. Perhaps they'd had a long night he didn't know but it wasn't his place to really do much so long as they hadn't broken curfew.

Once the stubborn teens had been startled awake after Jean chuckled and sounded the siren on his phone he gave them his morning speech and headed down to the lake for his morning yoga. Unwinding after the night he'd had was just what he needed. The brisk breeze blowing from the surface of the lake gave a refreshing start to the day as he limbered up before breakfast and a short jog. He'd be having some fun teaching the kids and instructing fire walking that morning since at camp many had wished to see it or even try it. There was no doubt it would be dangerous but that was what the first aid box was for.

When it came time to instruct he had to ensure the right amount of ash was over the coals before he took a simple walk across the bed of smoldering coals. The looks of amazement were thrilling but once he'd told them the secret it seemed to have vanished in an instant. Not wetting one's feet, keeping to a decently paced walk so as to not sink the feet into the coals, and making sure that one never lingered was the ease of success in walking across a bed of hot coals. Surprisingly he hadn't  a single of his campers get injured so he called the day a win and allowed them to get to lunch soon after.

He'd hoped that he would at least see Marco but as the day passed he'd not seen so much as a hair of Marco. It seemed no matter what they'd missed each other at each opportunity and so he began to wonder if the night before he'd pressed too much. Placing his hand atop Marco's skin, feeling him jump so strongly at just his contact was painful but he didn't think Marco would revert to avoiding him. He'd gotten so far with Marco, learned so much, but he didn't think after that it would be any type of cake walk. Jean knew that Marco was likely to clam up after everything but he'd hoped that he would still be able to face him after everything that had been said.

In the end he supposed it was too much to hope for but there were things he needed to focus his attention on instead. Kaley was faxing him the request contract for a photo shoot to take place on the coming Thursday after camp activities and so he needed to look over it before agreeing to it. The fact someone was actually faxing him something meant he had to go to the main office so that he could grab it. He'd never spent much time in the office but he knew at least where the fax machine was so he made his way there once lunch time had arrived. Sitting at the front desk he waited for several pages to come through before attempting to read it.

During the time he was waiting for the document to be processed through Jean removed his glasses and began to read the fine print but a man coming through the door stopped him in his tracks. The young man looked to be around his age dressed in an orchid dress shirt, flint vest, matching tie and slacks. It seemed he was incredibly out of place in the center of the wilderness especially when his glacial eyes met Jean's and he had the look of a grief stricken widow about him. Attempting to fix his neatly styled hair the man placed a cautious hand to the side of his head and adjusted the hold of the chocolates beneath his arm.

"Excuse me, sir?" He called as he apprehensively approached Jean behind the desk.

Jean quirked a brow with a grin _"Whoa there_ , Prim and Proper, no need for name calling. I'm Jean. Something I can help you with?"

"Uh, sorry," he chuckled nervously "I, uhm, I'm looking for Marco. He works here."

"Yes, I know Marco, he's a fellow counselor," Jean admitted bitterly fighting back adding friend "but I must apologize. I haven't seen him since this morning and I don't know what he may be doing since it's lunch period for our campers. I can call up our head counselor and see if he's seen him." Rolling his chair over to the corner of the desk he lifted the phone and looked down to find Erwin's number to call him. Quickly he answered and so Jean told him of the current visitor. Within a few moments Erwin was pushing open the front door and staring at their guest with evident confusion.

Extending a hand Erwin provided a smile "Good afternoon. I hear you're looking for Marco but I haven't seen him after this morning's activities. Should I call him to see where he is?"

The man was about to answer until Marco stumbled through the back door sweat dripping profusely from his brow "Jeez, why's everyone in the offi----- _Corey."_ Marco's face had fallen in an instant as he wiped his brow and moved to stand in front of the young man voice a harsh whisper "What are you doing here, Corey? You _cannot_ do this here."

Seemingly on the verge of tears he shook his head "Marco, I can't do a lot of things and I especially can't do them without _you_. These last few days have been the worst of my life without you by my side. _Please_ come home."

"Never once I have raised my voice to you, and I am not about to start, but there is a time and place for everything. This is neither the time _or_ place, Corey. Go home or better yet," he paused as his face reddened though Jean couldn't tell if it from embarrassment or anger "go back to work. Forget about whatever it is you're trying to do right now before you embarrass more than yourself."

**"I don't care!"** He shouted startling both Jean and Erwin who stood as puzzled sentries. "I don't give a damn about embarrassing myself, Marco, I want you back and I'm willing to do _whatever_ I have to! Even if that means seeing your mother and listen to her gobble on and on about cross stitch or fighting through crowds of people to get these ridiculous sweets that you'd probably kill a man for." As he sat the small golden box of chocolates at the corner of the desk and looked back to Marco with what Jean could only see as a longing that he too possessed. A longing for Marco. It only meant one thing: Marco liked men. In that moment Jean lost most of his focus on the argument and instead his mind raced. If Marco liked men why had he been so disgusted? Was it personal or was he upset that he'd ruined their friendship? There was too much to think on.

Marco's palm smacked hard against the desk rattling it beneath his frustration as he met Corey's gaze "My answer is no. I do **not** want to be with you, Corey. I told you at dinner and I'm telling you know. I thought you understood that. I'm sorry I hurt you but it will never be in my plans to have your white picket fence, cookie cutter life and your goddamn golden retriever. I'd rather have a snake that could eat it! The future you've pictured as long as you've been able to think was a nice nuclear family, marriage, kids, the suburbs, a dog......and I want you to have that. At no point will it be with me because with me you won't get that and I will not be the reason you wake up in five, ten, or hell one year and realize that you're not happy, that it wasn't what you wanted in life. I absolutely **refuse** to be the reason you will hate what your life became with me. Now, thank you Corey, and I'm sorry, but I think it's time for you to go." Turning to Erwin and Jean he sighed "Forgive me." Not another word was so much as uttered as Marco placed a gentle hand to the small of his back before leading him to the door and supposedly to his vehicle. Jean was too far in shock to even begin thinking about what he'd just witness to speak when Erwin turned to him.

All Jean could think of was the moment Marco had returned from the date he had the other day. When he'd returned that evening he'd seemed so spaced out, disconnected, from the reality around him and he might have guessed now that it was due to their breakup. Clearly it was Marco who'd done it but he felt as though something else was at play. It was disheartening watching what had unfolded but he couldn't help but find a little spark of hope beneath it. If Marco did like men then perhaps deep beneath it all he could stand a chance. The smallest fact on his side gave him the utmost hope.

Erwin drug him from his thoughts as he sighed deeply "I've _never_ seen Marco like that before."

Jean glanced down at his papers "Me either. Maybe you should go check on him. I have a contract to review and get back to my agent. She'll have my head if I don't at least do some kind of shoot while I'm here. It's looking like around 5 on Thursday so I'll have to skip out early."

"That's fine. I'll look in over your cabin myself when that moment comes but please do prepare for the archery tournament. I hope you remember how to use a simple compound bow," Erwin snickered.

Rolling his eyes Jean huffed "You're only putting twenty pounds on the damn things, Erwin, I can handle it." With a snort of laughter Erwin headed out of the office leaving Jean to read over his contract before signing it and sending it back to Kaley. After he finished faxing it over he began to head back to his cabin. On his way he truly began to wonder how this was going to affect Marco at the competition. Archery had always been one of Jean's favorite things about camp and it was Marco who taught him to shoot both a compound and recurve bow. If he wasn't in the proper headspace he'd win too easily......maybe it wasn't all about winning but he did really want to since he'd been shown up in the relay. Maybe a little rivalry would bring Marco back to his senses. 

It wasn't Marco's senses he needed to worry about as it had turned out. While instructing the kids on the finer points of safety and how to aim when it came to a bow Jean found himself staring. Of course Marco had shown up to the tournament still in his workout clothing from earlier. A merlot spandex compression shirt and a pair of knee length shorts that clung to his thighs had drawn Jean's eye even during the competition. Biceps glistening with just the slightest hint of perspiration Marco effortlessly drew back the bow and kept his arrow in line while holding the line to the corner of his lip before releasing it. Without fail it had managed to fly into the outer ring of the bullseye.

Had it not been for Eren shoving him from his daze handing him the bow he wouldn't have even noticed it was turn to fire. As he drew the bow he tried his damnedest to not focus on Marco as he began chattering with his campers. Avoiding his piercings as he drew the bow line to his lip Jean instantly released the line and gave a hiss of pain as he raspberried his forearm leaving a bright pink welt across his skin. There was a chorus of jests and a lot of laughs as even Marco himself noticed the spectacle. The burning caused Jean to place his hand over the raw flesh and sulk back to his place. Luckily he hadn't managed to hurt himself too much and his cabin came in third while Hanji's had taken the win.

Before dinner was soon to roll around Jean went to his camper's cabin only to see Hanji leaving from it. At first it was a little bit strange but he assumed she just had something to speak to them but she had been carrying something in her hands. At dinner he'd be sure to ask about it but he needed to apologize to his kids. Of course they knew what the source of his distraction had been and even the kids called him out for checking Marco out instead of paying attention. He'd felt his face heat and his skin flush from the tips of his ears down to his toes as he denied it and told them they could find him in the morning waking them up an extra half hour earlier for their cackling and caterwauling. 

At the the dinner hall he slid up to Hanji and sat down as he drank his tea "So....you were seeing my kids. Did any of them do something wrong?"

Replying with a chipper tone Hanji shook her head "Mm, nope! I just wanted to congratulate them on the competition even if you hurt yourself. Speaking of let me see that."

Having reached across the table as Mike and Erwin joined them Hanji yanked his forearm over the table "Hanji!!"

"What? You just do something with that. Bandage it or something," she shrugged as she released his arm.

Slinging his arm around him Erwin grinned "So much for remembering how to shoot a bow haha!"

"Get off me!" He grumbled as his brows knit "And get your own tea!"

As he snatched his glass of tea back Mike rose his hands in front of his chest "Pardon me ma'am for almost drinking your tea ahaha." Mike's attention shifted as Marco breezed past the table "Marco!! C'mon sit with us and laugh over our lady of perpetual mistakes!"

Taking a moment Marco looked to Jean and gave a sarcastic smirk "I'm sure the _lady_ has enough fun poked for one night? After all I mean who is _stupid_ enough to not pay attention to their arm so close to the draw?"

Marco took a seat at Hanji's side as she slid him a glass "C'mon, join us for a bit then you can get back to sulking in your cabin or whatever you've been doing in there. Tell me about that deer you bagged!"

"It wasn't anything too big, six points," Marco chuckled as he graciously accepted Hanji's glass "but I'm afraid I should be getting back."

Jean got to his feet as he yawned "I'm gonna head out too. It's probably the food talking but I'm so damn tired."

"Oh yeah," Erwin agreed "you should go lie down. Get a good night's sleep so you don't hurt yourself during the competition tomorrow!" Jean rolled his eyes and headed off to the cabin. He didn't to ruin the first good time Marco looked like he was having by being around. The mention of the trip had struck a nerve he didn't wish to hear about and the more he thought about it the more he was growing increasingly drowsy. Just as he made it through his cabin door he began to feel a sickening wave of nausea wash over him. In the moment he reached out to steady himself he found the world spinning around him and the ground growing closer as both his consciousness and balance failed him.


	13. Rohypnol Resolutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the climax of the story!! This chapter will be the big lead into the next which, as you know, will release Thursday. I hope you guys will enjoy the deviousness of our counselors and our campers!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

_ "Ugggh," _ Marco groaned as he lifted a heavy arm to his head. His head was aching, throbbing, and he couldn't remember exactly what had happened the night before. All he could recall at the moment was talking to Hanji, Erwin, and Mike for most of dinner before there was nothing else. Everything was blank but even as he opened an eye he felt as though he had to still be dreaming. Sounds of bird's cries, the breeze was felt upon his skin, and for some reason did he hear water? Opening both eyes he sat up only to quickly scatter and recoil at the position he was in.

"God!" He shouted as he sat up to see himself in the center of the lake. For some reason it was warm out for summer but his skin was chilled and the moment he raised his left hand he found it beyond difficult. It was as if there was something tied to him. A lead brick would have been a suitable suggestion had the motion not been met with resistance. Feeling his chest tighten as his brain ran through a number of scenarios Marco took a moment to steel himself and fully examine his situation. Looking down at himself Marco began to immediately understand his situation's gravity. Somehow he'd ended up adrift on an air mattress, in only his underwear, and the moment he looked to his left he realized that he was not alone.

At his side lie Jean clad in the same state though he had yet to wake from the nightmare they seemed to be in. Dipping his foot in the water Marco attempted to splash some of the water onto Jean's legs in hope of waking him. For as long as he could remember Jean was one of the most unruly people to wake in the mornings. Knowing that they were handcuffed Marco was well aware that when he did wake this would not go well. In fact the very moment he thought on it Jean stirred and attempted to roll over only dragging Marco flush to his back. Upon feeling the shift of the mattress atop the water pushing them farther out and the weight suddenly against his back Jean tried to roll back to examine what the hell was going on.

Just as he met Marco's narrowed eyes Marco moved to cover his mouth before the strained scream could leave his lips "If you scream into my ear I  _ will _ push you off this thing and let you fucking drown."

Once Jean nodded he removed his hand and Jean moved to strike a slap to his chest only to find them connected to one another "What the hell?! You had us handcuffed?!"

"Don't fucking flatter yourself!" Marco all but shouted in a frustrated tone. "I did  **not** do this. Why in the fuck would I want to be shackled, half naked, on an air mattress, in the middle of the fucking lake with  _ you?!" _

"Well I think I could manage better companionship myself! What in the world is going on?! I can't remember anything except getting to the cabin last night after dinner with--"

In unison the two groaned  _ "Hanji." _

Marco sat up and looked back to camp realizing they were incredibly far from the shore line "Ugh....I swear if she had---"

"Hold onto that thought," Jean grimaced "there's, um,  _ something _ on your back...."

**"What?!"** Marco screeched as if it were something with eight legs. Jean fell a bit but leaned over just enough to manage to yank off the edge of the note taking some of Marco's skin with it "Ouch! Goddamn it! Just c _ ompletely _ flay me why don't you?!"

"Getting closer to liking that idea with every breath I take," Jean replied as he began to read the quickly scrawled note "but, uh, you may want to hear this."

Marco turned his attention to Jean with his brows raised "Well, go on."

"Jean and Marco, good morning. As you can see, you lack both clothes and free will in this scenario. You will not be receiving your clothing until you make it to shore where you will find them awaiting you in Marco's cabin. Gentlemen, your attitudes toward one another are  _ atrocious  _ and  _ destructive. _ If you wish to continue working here you will resolve this unholy bickering. With love, Hanji, Erwin, Mike, Cabin 3, & Cabin TY," Jean sighed and looked over to Marco.

"So, we have to get to shore with each other handcuffed while half naked then go argue in my cabin about something that happened ten years ago and is better left never speaking of before we can get out of this? Is _ that _ what you're telling me, Jean?" Marco asked with a hint of malice edging his words.

Gesturing to the oars between them Jean smiled facetiously "It's exactly what I  _ just _ said and it'd be a lot easier if you'd use your eyes." Mumbling something under his breath Marco rolled his eyes and grabbed one of the wooden oars. Ignoring the  _ "good job :D" _ sticky note stuck to the sides of them Marco instructed Jean to sit in front of him cross-legged so that they could row easier due to the nature of their predicament. Jean argued for a moment before just sighing as he always did while rolling those damn gorgeous eyes at him and obeying his instruction. Working with Jean in unison was worse than he could have imagined but thankfully with the water assisting them they were able to make it to the shore after an intense struggle.

The hardest part was getting off the mattress with their dignity still intact. Jean wished to attempt one way while Marco the other and for such they ended stuck and bickering over the best way to not end up completely drenched. Unfortunately that was exactly what happened to them as they attempted to get off the mattress. One slip by Marco on the silt at the bottom of the lake and the mattress slid from beneath them both pitching them forwards and into the lake. With the two of them soaked to the bone and grumbling all the way, Marco led the way up to his cabin. Trudging through the woods in the early morning wasn't how he pictured he'd be waking up but at least he could say his morning wasn't boring.

Marco heaved a sigh of relief when he saw their clothes draped over the arm of his sofa once he'd opened the door. What he did not take solace in was the sound of the door slamming shut behind them as they'd walked in. Even hearing the sound of a padlock being placed on the outside of the door Marco began to shake as his anger started boiling beneath his skin.

"You two should get used to each other," Hanji's voice boomed from outside the door "because if you don't you're not getting the key to the handcuffs and you're not coming out of there! I'll sit out here all damn day if I have to boys! Do  **not** tempt me. You can't so much as piss without the other so settle your shit quickly!"

"I'm gonna kill you the second I get out of here!!" Marco screamed at the top of his lungs.

Hanji hummed "Ahaha! Good luck! Oh, and don't even think of going for weapons of any kind or going for a bobby pin! I've had everything removed possible that you could use against one another, to get out of the handcuffs, or break down the door. Have fun Marco!"

**_"ARGH!!"_ ** Marco huffed in frustration as he raised his hands to his hair.

Jean sighed and placed a hand to his shoulder "Calm down. It's not gonna do us any good if you're getting pissed off about this. I'm  _ beyond  _ pissed off, Marco, trapped here against my will like some kind of animal. The difference is I learnt that controlling my outbursts got me more places."

"Blind outbursts did  _ me _ well in the military after a certain point," Marco grumbled "but I guess at least  _ you  _ controlled your hot head. Your temper was always  _ way  _ worse than mine when you got worked up."

"Still is," Jean chuckled "but I know better. Models with attitude 24-7 don't make it long. Now, I'm  _ wet  _ and in my underwear so how about we remedy this?" Marco nodded and led Jean carefully to the bathroom where he tossed him a towel. Wrapping it around his waist Marco stepped into his bedroom as Jean was forced to trail behind him. Opening the drawers of his dresser he lifted the various pairs of folded lounge pants and tossed a pair to the foot of the bed and handed a pair to Jean as well. Averting his eyes Marco slid the wet boxers off his body and shimmied on his lounge pants as Jean did the same. Getting dressed with one hand was a little difficult but it was managed. 

Almost immediately afterwards Marco noticed the other problem with being handcuffed. No matter how hard he wanted to put on a shirt that idea was impossible. Ripping a blanket off the bed Marco wrapped it around his stomach and watched as Jean shook his head. For a moment he didn't know what exactly he was signaling his distaste for until he looked down at his stomach. 

"What?" He asked in an almost whisper.

Jean cast his eyes away before finding the strength to look up to Marco "I just don't understand what you're ashamed of. It's just a scar, Marco."

"It's not shame. I just don't want the questions, I don't want to see the pity, I want to pretend it doesn't exist or I don't feel pain stemming from it, and I'm not particularly fond of how it looks either," Marco divulged in a soft tone.

Flabbergasted by his last words Jean's brows knit as he released a huff "It looks fine. Haha, Marco, forgive me for what I'm about to say." Stepping into the realm of beyond personal space Jean placed a shaking hand to his chest and met his gaze "Scars or not you're  _ beautiful, _ Marco, you always  _ will _ be. A scar or eighty won't change that."

Stammering Marco rapidly turned his attention to the dust collecting on the lampshade "I-I, u-uh, t-thank you." Upon clearing his throat he looked towards the door "Listen, Jean, we're clearly not going to be getting out of this anytime soon---"

"We would if you'd just _ talk _ to me," Jean asserted before his tone dropped "and Marco, I'm sorry."

Eyes widening Marco shook his head in disbelief "Huh? Sorry? Why?  _ For what?" _

"Kissing you," Jean finally managed after gaining the courage "all those years ago. I was a stupid kid who didn't think any better. I'm sorry for ruining our friendship."

Inhaling deeply Marco had to ask "Why should  _ you _ be sorry?"

"Because if I didn't," Jean tried to choke back the emotion welling in his throat "if I hadn't we might have stayed friends but I  _ know  _ you wouldn't hate me."

"I told you," Marco started softly "at the waterfall that I do not hate you. I'm not even  _ remotely _ angry with you that you kissed me.....even if I've been acting that way."

Unable to contain his confusion and building frustration Jean's voice rose "Why then, Marco?! Why are you acting like this to me? Do you not think it hurts me? Because it's like a goddamn knife in my chest that you keep  _ twisting. _ First you think I'm the worst person in the world, I never hear from you, then when I did bring it up hearing you almost puked wasn't exactly _ kind, _ Marco. What is wrong with you?!  **Just tell me!"**

Hand moving over his face Marco twisted his back towards Jean before facing him once again "I was _ terrified  _ Jean! Is that what you want to hear?! I was dumb kid who was absolutely horrified at what I thought in that moment I felt your lips on mine. Jean I was so scared of myself that day. Something was happening in my brain and I didn't want to believe it. My father would have never approved of what your kiss concreted that day. After that I was horrified at discovering who I was. See, you like girls Jean but I don't! Being in a military family and being gayer than Elton John and Liberace was fucking terrifying! My life was crumbling around me the second I knew I wanted to do _ more  _ than kiss my best friend. You ran off and after three days I finally mustered my courage to speak to you but you were already gone. I thought that you hated me for what I did to you, the way I treated you, and how I reacted. I wanted to ask you so bad what it meant that it ate me alive even after camp, even when I was in boot camp, even during missions I went on, and when I taught my kids in chemistry to create stink bombs. I tried so hard to not think of you but I  _ never _ forgot. Ever....but you did and that made me angry....it felt like _ I _ was the only one of us who cared enough."

Eyes wide in an array of emotions Jean opted to just sit in the floor taking Marco with him as his hands ran through his hair "I didn't....I  **never** stopped thinking about you. I still tell stories about this camp in interviews and how I have a tattoo reminiscent of yours. You left your brand on me even if you didn't mean to. I dyed my hair fucking _ blue!"  _ As he squealed about his hair Marco failed to retain a laugh. "Now you're laughing?! Oh my god....what have I done?! You're a gay, ex-sniper, chemistry teacher and you were a scared kid. Why did you take it out on me though? I get that I didn't recognize you but do you  _ know _ how much you've changed?"

"I recognized you in an _instant,_ " Marco answered immediately "but you were so condescending to someone you first met. I was angry my job got taken from me. I was good at it, the best ratio this camp has seen, and then they gave it to a punk? No. I wasn't happy but then I knew who were you and you didn't remember so I could play that too. I thought you turned into such a little shit. I didn't think my face had changed too much minus that little scar on the right side of my nose--"

"Or the one that you can barely see at your cupid's bow?" Jean cut in.

Marco chuckled and brushed a finger over the faded scar on his lip "Yeah. Seeing you was like I got a hold of you at 17 and just went nuts. Tattoos everywhere, everything and god only knew what else on you was pierced, you were rude, arrogant, combative, and I realized something just recently. That day getting home from seeing you again... I thought I knew my last test as the man my father wanted me to be: was fixing you. I ruined you, it was my fault, and I should fix it. I thought that at first but I realized the program worked for me because it was a phase for me but you, no, this is your personality. It was who you were becoming and I just pushed it along."

"I'm sorry for being rude, arrogant, and combative," Jean smirked gently "but you were just as bad. Marco, I love being a fashion model but I didn't _want_ it. I just fell into it when Gabrielle's partner was a no show and they used me instead. My mom still tries to run my life and I can't do so much as sneeze in public without there being a photo of it. People think just because you're on a magazine that your private life deserves to be plastered everywhere. Truth is that, I was always scared someone was going to dig you up and use my past against me. My body is a canvas, it's art, and I love it so I'm not ashamed to be a model and get by in life with my body. I have no more secrets to tell you except one. My biggest regret to this day, Marco, was being a dumb kid and losing my best friend. I wished I could tell you so much that happened to me, that I could look over and you'd be there, or that you'd just call me one day out of the blue and it'd have been like nothing ever changed."

"Looking at you right now, Jean, it's so hard for me to see that kid from ten years ago. He doesn't exist anymore and neither does 17 year old me. I'm so sorry for putting you through what I have. I'm sorry your mom is still a raging cunt. I'm sorry for telling you raspberry makes me sick without saying it's because I think of how I  _ hurt _ you that day and it just turns my stomach thinking of how much pain you suffered at  _ my _ hands. Most of all I'm sorry for the fact this had to happen to us for me to apologize. Jean, I don't judge you for being a model but I did think you finally caved to your mother. If you forgive me I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you," Marco admitted with a heavy heart as he stared at the ground.

Jean reached for his chin lifting it gently "I forgive you for being an asshole if you forgive me too for egging you on. This was my fault too. It was all ten years ago and I know you said it was best to lock away so I'm sorry for opening another old wound. It means a lot to me that you did though. May I ask one thing of you?"

Nodding Marco agreed "Anything."

"May I retry that?" He asked with a smile.

Confused as he moved to get to his feet Marco did the same and just raised a brow "Retry  _ what?" _

"This," Jean answered before jerking his arm back and dragging Marco forward just enough so that he could place a hand at his jaw and steal his lips. Marco had no idea what was happening to him again. Was he allowed to want it once he realized? Every part of him wanted to pull Jean closer, kiss him harder, and steal the breath from his lungs. He wanted to hold onto him tightly but he was hesitant until Jean pushed him. Feeling the force of his kiss Marco mentally accepted the repercussions of his actions and placed his free hand to the back of Jean's neck as he drug him harder against his chest. After a moment Jean backed away and smiled as his touch lingered over his jaw "I'd like my best friend back but if I can't have that I'll settle for that final kiss instead." 

"Final?" Marco scoffed. "You know that's what this plot was for I imagine."

Skeptical, Jean rolled his eyes "Ever vain aren't we? You really think it was to get us to kiss?"

"I think it was for whatever they could get out of us," he admitted "but the fact you  _ did  _ kiss me---"

"You kissed me back," Jean retorted smugly.

"Semantics," Marco grumbled "but as long as we're not fighting I think they don't care what happens."

"But should we tell them?" Jean asked. "I mean, that we even forgave each other?"

Moving to his nightstand he removed a pen and document pad "You know, I don't mind telling each of them that we're fine but what we shouldn't tell them is how much I haven't been able to stop thinking about this." Once the items were on the table he turned to drag Jean flush to his chest keeping his gaze intently "Remind me to tell you this next time we're not handcuffed, well  _ against  _ our will, but goddamn, Jean, you're so fucking gorgeous it makes my head spin."

Rolling his eyes Jean scoffed playfully "Hmph, I don't think I believe you."

Eyebrow quirking Marco sighed "Why not? You think just because my style changed and I wear sweaters that I don't still find alternative attractive?"

"Can't tell from here," he grinned "to me it's more like you're only saying these things to make sure I agree long enough to get us out of here."

Groaning Marco leaned his head back "Seriously? Do I seem like the type of man to placate someone just for my own advantage?"

"Dunno," he answered "as you so delicately put it the Marco I knew is  _ dead." _

"Are you saying you want to know me _ now? _ " Marco inquired.

Jean shrugged "Maybe I do so I can believe you when you compliment me, because I know your bullshit smile, but I don't know your vocal tones anymore."

"You always did," Marco sighed "I could never get anything past you. I have a way to apologize, later and make you believe me when I say that I had a very hard time doing research on you because I couldn't catch my breath. I saw that centerfold on Inked Steel and had to quickly exit that tab."

"Hmm, was that one of my naked ones?" Jean grinned salaciously.

"I believe so," Marco replied as he cleared his throat "but I only made it to about your hips before I closed it."

_ "Too bad," _ Jean sighed with a shrug "I'd have asked what you thought if you saw it."

Marco blinked owlishly "Of your body?"

Inching closer Jean leaned into his ear purring softly "Of my  _ naked _ body."

Fighting the cough that forced itself out of his throat Marco stopped _ "Erm,  _ well, I-I, uh.....are you hitting on me?"

Jean released a snarky snicker "Ahaha, I guess only  _ one  _ of us outgrew our awkward. I wasn't hitting on you just screwing with your head a bit. Would you  _ like _ me to hit on you?"

As his fingers traced down the side of his neck Marco shivered and met Jean's gaze "Hmm, that depends do you still have a thing for me?"

"Physically? I believe so. Somehow you got sexier in ten years even with the teacher look. Mentally?" Jean drew himself closer to place a gentle kiss on his cheek "I don't know because I don't know you anymore. My rebel without a cause turned into a sexy soldier with the nation at heart and a chemistry teacher with a passion for educating the next generation in what seemed like the blink of an eye."

"Now you are hitting on me  _ and  _ making me feel like shit at the same time," Marco retorted as he placed a hand at Jean's lower back "but at least we agree the years have been good to each other. Maybe more for you but nonetheless good. How about we write down we've solved our problem, sign it, and get the fuck outta these handcuffs?" Jean gave him a nod and began to write out that they'd made up and were no longer angry at one another for the past. Marco and Jean both placed their signatures on the paper and folded it as they headed back into the den to slip it beneath the door where Hanji awaited them. He didn't know how long they'd been in there but the second Jean had kissed him he'd not found a care if it had been an eternity. He had something he wanted....almost....in a sense.

The second Hanji unlocked the door she sprang towards them slipping her arms around them both "Good!! Please don't be too mad! The kids did it first!!"

Marco narrowed his eyes "What did you drug us with at dinner?"

"Oh, rohypnol," she giggled before unlocking their cuffs.

Staring at Jean's dumbfounded expression Marco sighed "She goddamn roofied our asses! _ Hanji.....--" _

"Yes??" Hanji asked apprehensively.

**"RUN!"** He screamed as he moved to take off after their captor. Jean simply walked out of the cabin after leaving one simple thing in Marco's cabin. It was almost time for their campers to be up so Marco knew he wanted to throttle Hanji but he also knew it was not the time to get it done. It could come later at the competition later when he aimed for her in dodge ball. She'd turned over her shoulder to stick her tongue out at him so he made sure no one was around before he flipped her off and headed back to his cabin to get a shower and get dressed. He didn't exactly know how to proceed with the rest of his day like nothing had happened when in reality the best thing had in fact happened.

Jean hadn't tasted like he had all those years ago. It was better. He didn't want to know who taught Jean to kiss like that but he did know he wanted more of it. Wanting Jean seemed as easy as breathing, as thinking, as even existing. So much had happened in just a few hours and he was reeling but in the best way. If they'd had more time before the day started he wondered if he'd have stayed, if they would have talked more, and if he would have figured out more about Jean's home life. Wanting to just sit around and talk to him again as if nothing had ever changed was the one thing he wanted more than anything, to act like they were kids again, minus most of their bad habits.

It was a nice thing to look forward to as he showered along a few things that may have prompted some deviancy. He began to wonder just what Jean would do today since he hurt himself during the archery competition. While he was getting dressed he wondered if he should dig through the old section of the suitcase. Normally he did it just to mess with the TY kids who didn't believe he used to be a punk but screwing with Jean may just be another use. Opening the small plastic bag he looked down at the selection of various jewelry for his old piercings. There was one good enough to hide yet one that Jean would pick up on almost instantly with the way he had a fascination for his mouth.

After he slid in his tongue ring he moved it around a bit recalling the feeling and making sure that he could talk appropriately. Once he was set he began to pick up the scattered clothes around his floor noticing Jean had left his boxers in his floor. Bright, royal purple shouldn't have surprised him and neither should have the size. Jean's hips were always so slender and it seemed that grew with him from adolescence. He threw them into the wash with the perfect excuse to go to his cabin later and Jean had one to come to his if he was brave enough seeing as how he had a pair of Marco's pants.

The thought was nice but he had a cabin to wake and scream at. Sure it was little early but that was the point. They were not going to skate by while they had mentioned in that note that had been duct taped to his back. If he looked he was pretty sure there was a mark where Jean ripped it off. Enough was enough and he knew they'd been involved, though he was a little grateful, something had to be said. Upon opening the door without so much as a knock Marco silently moved on the balls of his feet until he was standing in the center of the room.

"Wake up you little fucking assholes!" He screamed at the top of his range until there were a series of scared eyes staring back at him. In a sing-songy voice he smiled dangerously "I know what you've been  _ dooiinnnggggg. _ If you  **EVER** put spiders in my cabin again I will shoot you and dump your bodies where no one will ever find you. I am _ far _ from happy with all of you! How  _ dare _ you think you have the right to meddle in my private affairs! My ability to instruct you and protect you from the local wildlife was not inhibited by my past with Jean. Nothing gives you the right to pry into someone's life the way you all have to me. I'll be damned if you think the rest of this week is going to be a fucking  _ picnic  _ with me now. You lied to me, you went behind my back, and ultimately you proved why I shouldn't put any trust in any of you. Do any of you have anything to say for yourselves?"

Crossing his arms he waited until Bertholdt sat up, rubbed his eyes, and nodded "You were a  _ giant _ pain in the ass to Jean. We all know it and so do you. We had no right, sure, but you know what? We can't take it back and I can only apologize for betraying your trust and lying to you but I  **won't** apologize for what we did."

Armin yawned and nodded in agreement "I'm sorry we dumped spiders on you but it got you to see Jean as Jean and not the enemy for five seconds. At that hike we all saw what you two missed. He wrote that song about the two of you. He just missed his best friend and the counselors agreed. Are you two on decent terms now?"

"I take it then you know the cause of our discourse from the beginning?" Marco asked as he narrowed his eyes towards them.

"Counselor Jean told us a bit," Thomas sheepishly interjected.

Marco sighed "Big deal, Jean kissed me when he was 15. It wasn't something I chose to not speak about for obvious reasons and I expect it to not be repeated. I was never angry with him for kissing me. I was angry for reasons you did not know. Don't hear one thing and take it as the ultimate truth. If you must know Jean and I only recently got freed from the handcuffs that bound us together quite literally. Be lucky,  _ very lucky, _ that you did not decide to drug me on your own or I would have you all charged for it. I will, however, say thank you. I know when I've done something that needs to be owned up to and I know when I needed a swift kick in the ass. You, however, do not get to decide that for me. I appreciate that you cared for Jean and I enough to try to get us to stop bickering but eventually we would have solved this. We aren't friends but we aren't fighting anymore and that is all you can ask of us. Is this issue done?"

When a knock sounded on the door Marco shook his head and answered the door to Jean "Reaming the kids for their act in the spiders?"

"Something like that. Did you want to yell at them too?" Marco asked as he tilted his head.

"No, drill instructor, I could hear you from out here. Just gonna tell you to go easy on them. It's my fault they knew," Jean responded dutifully. 

Looking back at them he pointed a finger to Jean  _ "That, _ means nothing to me. You all still blatantly disrespected me. In the military we'd wait until you went to sleep, dump our boots in a pillowcase, and beat you with it. Luckily for you all I'm a civilian these days and you're just teenagers. Do I forgive you? Yes. Will I ever let you forget you had me stripped down to my underwear, pushed to a lake, handcuffed to Jean, after you drugged me, then had me locked in my own cabin? **Never.** Now, get up, shower, and go eat. Sign ups will be on the back of the door when you get back. Be prompt."

After that he walked out and looked to Jean who grimaced "Are you really going to give them a hard time?"

"Maybe only today. They did disrespect me and lose my trust," Marco responded with a grin "but what are you doing here this early?"

"Oh," he gestured to the yoga mat "I do yoga by the lake in the mornings. I heard the yelling. You were pretty rough on them."

He nodded "I know but they'll be okay. Didn't you yell at yours?"

"Like hell," Jean admitted in a laugh "but I guess I'll leave you to whatever you do in the mornings."

"I run," he answered "well, normally. I've had enough excitement for one morning."

Leaning into his ear Jean snickered "Guess you don't wanna watch me  _ limber up,  _ huh?"

"Don't  _ tempt _ me, Jean," Marco rumbled before settling himself "and I got your note. Midnight."

"Alright, midnight then," Jean nodded before turning back down the opposite path "and enjoy your morning. Guess I'll see you at the competition."


	14. Ghost of a Good Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Have some fun here! I hope you all will enjoy a little moment between our boys! 
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Jean had been correct. The next time they'd seen each other that day was at the dodge ball that afternoon. It had gone a lot smoother than he had assumed it would after all their events of the morning. Leave it to Jean's cabin to win the event where they got to pelt other kids and mow them down. They'd looked like they were having far too much fun for his liking as they all packed a rather hard throw. Marco's cabin had come in dead last and he laughed a bit instead of cheering them up just for a bit of revenge after leaving him out to dry with Jean and their business.

That time around dinner Marco decided to take a little off campsite detour. He'd promised after seeing Jean's note to stop by his cabin that he'd apologize in the best way he knew how. It meant going shopping and seeing what he could do with a little jewelry, a new shirt, pair of jeans, and a pair of scissors. For a long time he didn't think he'd ever walk back into a Spencers but he did so only to be caught by one of his former students who stared at him very strangely for the things he was purchasing. In response Marco played it off and simply exited the store with his things still slightly a bit taken aback by the fact stores still sold what he needed.

When he arrived back at camp he slinked off to his cabin and set to work trying to wiggle himself back into a pair of jeans so tight he swore someone would have to cut him out. After he could breathe appropriately and circulation returned to his legs he laid out the shirt he'd bought and took a pair of scissors to the sleeves. He never did own many shirts with sleeves when he thought back on it. It wasn't exactly like he worked out back then either so he wondered what 17yr old him had been thinking he was showing of aside from a bad attitude and worse tattoo. Now he had a little bit of muscle to show off and his tattoo had been covered up but it wasn't much a change. After his attire was fixed his hair came next.

Attempting to pull his hair back in a ponytail was a bit sad. He wasn't allowed to have his hair too long even though he liked it a bit long. Seeing Levi rock his old hairstyle had made him laugh a lot harder than he'd have cared to admit but this attempt was pathetic. Opting to forgo that one he just let it hang over the tops of his ears instead of gelling it back. His piercings were the last step and it required a bit of a cool down period. His tongue ring had gone in like butter from earlier but his nose did not agree too well at the final layer of skin, his eyebrow ring was fine, as were his industrials but nothing else was going to in that he wasn't going to have to wrestle with. Fighting with his piercings didn't sound appealing so he just sat back and waited. 

Midnight came quicker than he'd thought and so he grabbed his cigarettes, his lighter, his cell phone, and Jean's boxers before leaving. Sneaking out made him feel like a kid again though he supposed he didn't really have a curfew. Being caught in his current state of dress would only raise more suspicion that he could clear and that wasn't exactly something he was too keen on doing. He decided it best to knock only lightly on Jean's door after he'd taken the long way around to ensure he wouldn't be seen. When the door was finally open Jean's eyes had gone so wide, his skin turned so pale, aside from a hint of pink, that he'd looked like he was going to be sick.

Leaning in the doorway Marco smirked "What's the matter, Jean? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Jean's eyes raked over the ripped jeans and KISS shirt "I think I'm looking at one. Is this your apology?"

"Of course not," he answered as he stepped across the threshold "this is." Shoving Jean's back to the wall Marco placed a hand to his hip and one to his jaw as he connected his lips to Jean's. Pleasantly surprised by the rash action Jean knotted his hand into Marco's shirt drawing him as close as he could be. Feeling Jean's multitude of piercings moving against him he hummed gently into the kiss and tilted his jaw to deepen it but for a moment. Tasting a hint of something of sweet on Jean as he pulled back he smiled "That was my apology. Part of it anyway."

"Accepted," Jean panted before his expression fell "you know that we can't tell anyone about this, right?"

Marco scoffed "Duh. I don't need their smug attitudes after they learnt it only happened after their plan. Now, how about old times?"

Removing the cigarettes from his pocket he removed a made cigarette and handed it to Jean who arched a brow "Marco, do you make your cigarettes often? You're trying to get me high aren't you?"

"Haha, caught red handed," Marco chuckled "if you pack it in a cigarette maker no one thinks to look twice. You know I have a medical reason for mine though so I'm entirely legal but you on the other hand......well I guess as a celebrity you have your own rules. You can join me if you want but I say we get a light buzz and watch something while we have a little fun on the sofa."

"Wow," Jean sighed "you say you changed but you're still a rebel at heart." Holding the cigarette between his fingers he smiled before placing it in his lips "Light me." Obeying Marco grabbed his lighter and grinned as he lit the end and watched Jean take a long drag before exhaling. He'd almost forgotten Jean could French inhale. It was a sight that almost stopped his heart. A long time ago he'd taught him that and it was like stepping back in time even if for five seconds as they sat on the couch and watched Merlin on Netflix. Just like old times but he had to admit that once he had a nice buzz he'd zoned out almost completely of the situation. Jean, however, took full advantage of the moment after a couple episodes.

Swinging a leg over Marco's Jean settled himself in his lap and wrapped his arms around Marco's neck before kissing him. Completely taken off guard Marco recoiled for a moment before embracing Jean. Arm wrapping around his lower back and the other at his jaw he delighted in kissing Jean. He never thought that just kissing someone could send his heart echoing in his ears and make his stomach flutter. It was incredible just how a little touch from Jean was all it took to make him forget about everything else. Making him feel as if he could melt into the kiss Marco released a soft hum. Obviously pleased Jean ran a hand up the back of his neck, toying with his hair just gently.

Twisting and placing Jean effectively onto his back Marco continued the kiss. Quickly brushing his tongue over Jean's lip to silently ask for more he deepened the kiss and kept a firm hand on Jean's hip. Not moving any farther until given express permission Marco busied himself with simply enjoying the way Jean tasted and the way his hands stayed around him so securely. It was like he was making sure this was real and Marco wasn't going anywhere; not this time, not again. Jean's fingers teased him as they danced so delicately down his neck leaving chills to rise across his skin only pushing his mind to continue his actions. Adjusting beneath him Jean lifted his hips and settled with a space that fit for Marco's body perfectly.

Voice low and enticing, Marco whispered against Jean's throat "Can I touch you, Jean?"

"Do you really want to?" He asked as if unsure of what Marco's answer would be.

"More than I care to admit," he replied as he kissed him softly and met his amber gaze.

Jean shook his head "Then, no, you can't."

"Why not? Do you truly not want me to?" Marco asked, a bit shocked, as he sat back.

"Because," he sighed "I've wanted to be touched by you, and touch you, for ten years. Why do you get it when you want it?"

Chuckling Marco kissed his cheek "You can't wait another ten years for my hands to explore every inch of your body."

"Dammit I hate you when you're right," Jean groaned as he felt the heat of Marco's breath soaring down his throat.

Pressing a kiss beneath his jaw Marco whispered softly "May I? I'm not going to do anything you won't allow me to."

"Just stop talking and do it already," Jean hissed in a strained pant as Marco's fingers curled over his hip. Marking softly down his throat as Jean turned his head Marco's fingers twisted around the dermals implanted on Jean's hips. Toying with them seemed to elicit a reaction from Jean as he gasped for air and arched his back pushing himself harder against Marco's body. Marco chuckled at the action as he continued to leave a map of bruised skin down his collarbones where he found yet another decoration to twine. Tugging them in his teeth while he gave the subtlest motion of his hips he felt Jean wiggling beneath him as he released a desperate whine.

Marco ceased his actions and moved Jean's jaw back until he was locked in his gaze "Are you alright?"

Shaking his head Jean answered breathily "No."

"Would you like me to stop?" Marco asked gently as he thumbed over Jean's cheek.

He gave a nod "Please." Backing off Marco moved back to the other end of the sofa allowing Jean to catch his breath and lie on his side. For a moment he was unsure of how to act before Jean reached out for his arm. Smiling softly Marco complied with the silent direction and lied behind him dropping an arm over his hip and one beneath his neck as he drug him as close as possible. Nuzzling against his neck Marco could only take solace in the fact he'd been able to do as much as he had. Right then all he could want was in his arms and, though frightening, he found nothing more serene than to lie with Jean. He began to imagine what it would have been like if they had accepted one another as teenagers. Would the moment they were in still come to pass or would it have been different?

As he closed his eyes Marco whispered "I'm sorry."

Jean took Marco's hand in his own lacing their fingers "Don't be. I wanted you to.....it's just.....it's you. 15 year old me would be so excited."

Marco hummed with a slight snicker "I'd rather 25 year old you be excited....or is that what you're scared of?"

"Kinda," Jean explained carefully "I mean, I know we can enjoy ourselves laying here like this but, god, I want you to touch me with everything part of my being. It's walking a line of what I want but knowing where my own limits are and not pushing it no matter who is staring back at me."

"I can touch you like this," Marco spoke kindly as his hold on Jean tightened and he placed a kiss to his neck. "I respect your boundaries Jean. I will never do anything without your permission. I'm a man of honor first and foremost no matter my feelings whether cerebral or endocrine. Tomorrow night you can come over to my cabin. I'll cook, we can do whatever we want. I'll even let you handle my guns."

Attempting to restrain his laugh, and failing, Jean laughed heartily "Ahaha, oh my god, Marco! Wait....do you mean actual guns or your biceps? Cause either one is appropriate."

"Neither, dork," Marco chuckled "I have a NES in my cabin. We used to be rather good at Duck Hunt so I literally meant the guns for the game." 

"Sounds like fun," Jean laughed as he thought of his own fault "but does this mean I don't get to wrap my fingers around your biceps?"

Marco's cheeks flushed a hint at the boldness of his words as he'd turned in his arms "I, uh, I'm not exactly that muscular Jean but if you want to I won't stop you." Jean's lips curled in a feline grin as he reached out to place his hand delicately around Marco's arm. As Jean's fingers roamed over his skin he inhaled sharply "Hah.....Jean your hands are frigid."

Jean disagreed with a low hum "More like your skin is really warm. You're emitting so much heat."

"Perhaps you need to get warm then," Marco averted his eyes as he spoke before wrapping Jean tightly in his arms. It was no secret that he was a bit awkward in these situations as he always had been but then again they both were. Jean had been awkward as long as he'd known him and he had his own reservations about being with people but he definitely didn't want Jean to see how easily he still blushed. He'd never hear the end of his wise cracks if he didn't but feeling Jean so close to him....it was impossible not to. Leaning his head down he kissed Jean's temple and laid his head atop Jean's enjoying the heat of their embrace.

After a moment Jean breathed lowly against his chest "When you hold me like this, Marco, it's so hard to not touch you."

Grabbing one of Jean's hands he placed it to his chest "You can touch me as much or as little as you'd like. It's not like we're kids, Jean, so we can have whatever we fun we see fit to choose for ourselves."

Recoiling at his words Jean met his gaze, searching his eyes as he spoke "Then does that mean you just want to screw around for the rest of the time we're in camp then just go back to our lives like this never happened?"

Seeing the pain in his eyes Marco placed a hand to the back of his neck as he held him against his shoulder "Whatever you want to do is what I will accept Jean but I suggest we use this time in camp to do what we like. We should use this time to discover who we really are now and decide if we want anything at the end of it. Surely you're not already thinking you'd want to be with someone like me after hearing the spat with my ex boyfriend in the office?"

Without looking to Marco he nodded and asked a simple question "Did you care for him?"

He replied quickly "In a way but perhaps not in how he would have wished. Jean, I don't enter relationships with hopes it will work out. I've never had a reason to think myself deserving of a happily ever after. The things I've done and what's in my past doesn't exactly scream family man. Corey wanted a white picket fence in the suburbs with his neighbors Ronald and Margret who bake cookies and invite us over every Sunday. I didn't and I don't. He'd dreamt of it for years and with me he wasn't going to get it. If he were to stay with me in time he would have regretted it all. In time he'd have come to resent me and the life we'd built so I wasn't going to allow him to throw away his dream."

Jean gave a gentle nod against his shoulder "So you did it out of compassion? You didn't want him to settle and throw away something he was working towards for years."

"Yeah," Marco answered "he's got several more years of searching to find the perfect man or woman who can share in that dream with him. He's 24 years old, has a great job, he's very sweet, but I'm not the type to want marriage and kids. I've got my own issues and he deserves what he truly wants in life."

Smiling a hint Jean sighed "That's nice of you to say but if marriage and kids aren't in your grand plan what is, Marco?"

Glancing up at the ceiling Marco replied softly "I don't want much; probably just someone to come home to after eight hours of wanting to pull my hair out who I can relax with and enjoy dinner before bed. Maybe we'd get a pet. Another snake would be good. I just want someone to love who loves me in return. What about you, Jean, do you know yet?"

Lifting his head Jean nodded "That sounds amazing to me, Marco, also the snake thing? Really? For me I guess it's something similar. I need someone who can handle to stand by side through the life I've chosen. I'm a man who gets half-naked for work all the time and sometimes tasteful nudity is involved. It's my job to let people ogle me, to let them see and stare at my body. I'm a model and goddamn good one. It's not enough to ask someone to be okay with it. I need someone who doesn't care that the world gets to see me naked outside our bedroom. My life is plastered in magazine articles. I can't have any secrets that would keep me from being honest in interviews. Someone who isn't jealous over the fact I work with other models in various forms and will continue to do so, someone who won't be upset at not being the first to see me naked physically but will be okay with being only a handful to see me emotionally vulnerable or unstable, someone who can handle me when I get so stressed out I can't think, someone who can handle the tabloid's bullshit rumor mill; I think someone who can do those things and manage to accept me, laze around with me when I come home from a shoot or maybe someone who comes with me to one, or enjoys what I do would be the best thing I could have. It's such a hard thing to ask but I just want to enjoy loving someone who enjoys loving me. I've thought of marriage but I guess it'd just depend on the person because honestly, does one need a legal commitment to not be a cheating asshole?"

Marco managed a short snicker before tightening his hold on Jean "Haha, what’s wrong with a snake? I have a Kenyan Sand Boa already. Her name is Melani. I find my thoughts quite similar on that but you know it's not a hard thing to ask what you're asking Jean. Someone you be with should want more than arm candy and bragging rights. They should want to be with you because of  _ who _ you are not  _ what _ you are. I think that you demand so much is admirable. You need to weed out those who wouldn't respect your job or your choice to do it as well."

Gaze meeting Marco's Jean tilted his head slightly "Thanks, so, would you? Do you have a problem with what I do?"

Biting his lip in contemplation Marco chuckled and shrugged "Hmmm...do I have a problem with the fact you occasionally bare your naked ass to the world? No but I have a problem with the fact I'm one of the few who hasn't seen it."

Jean grinned "Marco, google it if you're curious. If you really wanna see me naked maybe you'll get  _ lucky _ enough sometime to see it in person."

"Oh, Jean," Marco whispered at his ear "I won't be the  _ only  _ one getting lucky if that happens."

_ "Promise?" _ Jean retorted saucily.

Taken aback Marco blinked owlishly before responding "Well damn. Yeah, I promise. Did you just wanna jump right into bed all those years ago after that kiss?"

"Maybe I thought about it," Jean purred "I mean, we  _ were _ teenage boys, Marco."

"Are you saying what I think you are?" Marco asked with a quirked brow.

Jean gave him a wild smirk "That you joined me in the shower for a bit? Yeah, I am. Have you ever thought of me?"

Finding it in himself to be honest Marco affirmed "More recently perhaps I've found you particularly inspirational."

Curious Jean prompted for more "Oh? Do tell me more."

"I might have strayed in the path of purity after watching you strip on the overnight hike and maybe a moment this morning," Marco answered.

"Well, how about in that case I do this?" Jean wiggled free of Marco's hold and sat up for a moment to pull his shirt over his head revealing his heavily inked, metal studded upper torso. Subconsciously Marco's throat vibrated as he released a low growl causing Jean to shiver. Marco's intense gaze raked over every visible inch of Jean's flesh wishing to be able to recall it perfectly at will. Jean hummed as he looked to Marco once their eyes met "No one has  _ ever  _ looked at me quite like  _ that." _

Marco smirked smugly "That's because you've  _ never  _ known a man like me, Jean. I think, however, you should put that shirt back on before I get the urge to act."

Yanking Marco's wrist over to place his palm flat on his chest Jean smiled "I didn't take it off to make you just stare. I  _ want _ you to touch me, Marco. It's alright." Willingly taking the direction Marco let his fingers move over the scape of skin in front of him. He loved getting to see the wide scape of ink across Jean's skin. There were so many different pieces. The dream catcher on the right side of his neck in vivid color as the left side was covered in flowers. His floral sleeve stretched down to the back of his wrist and around his neck while there was broken, bloodied bird cage on his right side covering his ribs. There was dove being tied by the leg to the cage keeping it restrained in another prison. His stomach had an hour glass, roses, and a shattered key etched into it while he was beginning to see something lower down on his hips. The image couldn't be made out unless he dug lower but he'd already pushed boundaries and wasn't about to ask Jean to break anymore.

As his fingertips traced over Jean's stomach he muttered quietly "Goddamn you're so beautiful...." It wasn't until he realized he hadn't actually spoken it loud enough to hear that he looked to Jean and smile "My god....do you  _ know _ how gorgeous you are? So many of these tattoos cover your skin....do they all have a meaning?"

Jean responded with a radiant smile "I believe you this time. Not all of them do, no, but I liked the artwork and I wanted to be a canvas for it. One was even for you."

"Really?" Marco stated almost floored until he remembered him saying something similar back when they'd been handcuffed "Can I see it?"

"Of course," Jean purred as he turned to his back and pointed over his right shoulder "right there." Examining the artwork he couldn't help but feel a tug at his chest. Not unlike the angel wing on his collarbone Jean had one on the back of his shoulder down the back of his arm that extended when he moved. It was missing feathers, bloodied, and broken which only made him wonder if that was his fault. Only when he saw the words did he understand why it was his tattoo on Jean's body. _"I love as an angel"_ was written beneath it in a fading charcoal ink just like the words beneath his own tattoo was _"I sin as the devil does."_

Moving back to face him Marco could only shake his head "You got the other half? You are  _ insane." _

"It was a reminder to me, Marco," Jean started "to love those around me before they're gone. Your tattoo is what earned you those nicknames isn't it?"

Placing a hand on his chest Marco sighed "Yeah, after the boys saw it they said it was more than fitting because I looked like an angel to some while others saw me as some hell spawned demon sent to wipe their life off the board. They weren't wrong and I still sin like a devil but love like the holy. Every day my life was marked in another sin, my ledger bathed in blood of people I'd killed, but that didn't keep me from trying absolve myself of them."

Jean placed a hand over Marco's and smile "You're definitely both because even with the face of an angel I know that if I asked you treat me like the devil tonight you would. I know that your tattoos have meaning so let's hear about the one on your spine and the new koi."

Looking over to his bicep Marco sighed "That koi was something that made me think. Dad loved those bastards and I got a blue one as it represents the son and tranquility. A little reminder of my own peace. I'm a civilian now so peace is something I desperately need to remember to find. The planets down my spine? Well everyone always accused me of being a space cadet and you know my mom always loved the planets so it's for her. You weren't ever close enough until earlier but I don't you think caught what was at the base of my neck. My mom told me when I joined the military that if I didn't keep true to myself my courage would wane. The rest of the tattoo says "Be strong, look to the stars, and remember who you are tonight." Your faith in yourself is your courage and she always had the most faith in me no matter what. What about you? Any with more meanings?"

"Game Over on my knuckles is pretty explanatory in two ways: if I punch you, game over, but also relates to the gamer nerd in me still. My dream catcher was just because a friend started tattooing and I wanted to showcase her art. The bird cage is my symbolic half freedom. While I broke free from it at first I'm still bound. I doubt I'll ever fully be able to move out from under that woman's hand. My only other tattoo with meaning is the one around my hips. It a winding roll of old film that says "Picture Perfect." I know it's a strange place for it but it winds down to the right thigh that says "I'm more than just a pretty face," while the film strip burns. A reminder of my job I guess," Jean smiled almost a hollow smile.

Marco lifted his chin and pressed a kiss gently to his lips "How anyone couldn't understand you're more than your face is beyond me. One day you're gonna lose it and snap if you're not careful, Jean. I know a thing or two about that. If you don't free yourself from that woman it's gonna get ugly. Mark my words. Your mother reminds me of a gerbil. She's just waiting for a chance to fucking eat you and not to mention she's small, chittery, and annoying as fuck."

"Hahaha, you might be right. The woman never cared much for me but I'm mostly over it. I just try to keep speaking to her 'cause dad's gone a lot these days. Filming some new documentary," Jean sighed lowly.

Lowering his mouth to Jean's collarbones he jerked one of his piercings in his teeth "Mhmm, and what about these? Did these have a meaning?"

Thankful for the change Jean gasped and shook his head "Nuh-uh. They were just fun. I have more metal you know."

Brows arching Marco cocked his head to the side "Oh? Where at? Somewhere I can't see implies it's in your pants."

"Google it," Jean teased with a short snort.

"Okay," Marco replied "or you could tell me."

"Or you could wait and see it in _ person," _ Jean purred as he ran a hand through Marco's hair.

"That saying I'm gonna get in your pants?" Marco asked with an enticing lilt.

Jean shrugged "Not definitely but I'm saying it's a _ very  _ high probability."

"Good," Marco grinned "but for now you know what I want?"

Shaking his head Jean answered "Nope."

Leaning forward to let his lips brush Jean's Marco breathed "To kiss you again. Can you handle me?"

Jean rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to Marco's briefly "Maybe I can but if you do anything that makes me start caving a little too much I trust that you'll know to stop."

"Will you truly want me to at that point?" Marco asked though he knew the answer Jean was going to give him.

"No, but you will because I trust you to," he smiled as his hand came up to his jaw. "I've been wanting this for ten years and it might tend to make me overreact."

Marco chuckled "If I can get you a little overstimulated with just some kisses then I'd hate to see what happens when I try to sleep with you."

Jean glanced up and shrugged "Hmm, might have a heart attack."

"Can't have that," Marco hummed "so how about I leave you with this and call it a night?" Aiming for a gentle connection Marco claimed Jean's lips in a delicate manner until he felt Jean tug him closer. Knowing Jean was aiming for something deeper he gladly gave into the demand. Jean's tongue swept his lip as his fingertips tangled in his hair spurring Marco's actions. All he wanted lied in front of him, kissing him so sweetly, and even if it would be the death of him Marco was going to give Jean whatever he wanted. A little bit of his taste, of Jean's desire, made him wonder how he'd gone so long without it. It seemed like Jean truly had been everything he'd been waiting for or at least he'd find out during one crucial moment. In his head he knew Jean would pass the test and if there were any he had to pass for a key to Jean then he'd do whatever it took.

Pulling back from the kiss nipping Marco's lip Jean sighed contentedly "Okay I guess we should stop and go get some rest. We have to be up in a few hours anyway but before you go can I ask you for something?"

"Anything in the  _ world,"  _ Marco panted as he tried to ignore the nibble.

Climbing off the sofa Jean disappeared into his bedroom to return with his cell phone handing it to Marco "Number please."

Taking it with a laugh he input his contact information and reached into his pocket to hand Jean his boxers "And I had these left in my cabin."

"Oh my god, Marco!" Jean groaned as he snatched them from the dangling hold. "You could have given them to me tomorrow!"

Marco got to his feet and pulled Jean against him, whispering by his ear "Well it was fun and kinda felt like we were scandalous teens again. Me sneaking out to get you high and hang out. Only this time there was a lot more to do. I guess I'll see you in the morning though. You have my number now so text me whenever, okay?"

Eyes rolling Jean kissed him sweetly and nodded "Okay. I will. Goodnight Marco. Tomorrow night, 9pm."

Heading towards the door Marco looked over his shoulder before shutting it "Goodnight Jean." As he walked out Marco had to pause just up the trail. How in the hell had this happened to him again? Everything was brilliant. He was going to see Jean again tomorrow and he supposed it was a date. He had a fucking date with Jean! It felt like something twisting in his gut that was simultaneously amazing and terrifying. Never had he been out with someone like Jean; someone he actually cared about. Before he didn't actually care what people thought of him but in the moment he just wanted Jean to like him for who he'd grown to be. Part of him was still a little scared that he wouldn't but it was something that wouldn't be brought up for a bit.

Until then he just had to worry about cooking for Jean. As he made it back to his cabin and headed to bed he began to think back to what he could make. He knew Jean's favorite but he wondered just what else he should do. It was a strange thing to fall asleep pondering but there wasn't really anything else on his mind expect how to make Jean happy tomorrow night.


	15. Downward Facing Damn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, welcome back!! Happy Mother's Day!! I wish you all a beautiful day and I'm updating kind of late for me considering I've had things to do today! I hope you will enjoy the double chapter update!! I know I have to thank some fantastic people for always reading and supporting me; my internet mothers who deserve a little gift to show my appreciation. So, thank you guys, you know who you are. Today I give you the pain and suffering you've all been wondering about. Don't tell me you didn't want it either.....you did.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Rising with the sun wasn't exactly easy after only a couple of hours of sleep but Marco managed alright. Before leaving he made sure to throw on his workout clothes and take out his piercings. The last thing he needed was too many questions about it. Jean had looked so surprised seeing him like that again and once the initial surprise had faded away the only thing he could see in those gorgeous eyes were desire. He'd loved getting to have last night with him. For a while it felt like Jean was was back and nothing had changed. Jean still carried with him the same traits aside from a bolder, devious, teasing streak and the fact he could now embarrass even Marco. His temper had definitely calmed itself but he knew Jean was more likely to be worse in that department if it came to it while his was mostly false.

In the end of things he allowed himself to think back onto the night before he strolled happily into his campers cabin "Rise and shine, boys!"

Most of his campers were already stirring and it was Stephan who walked out of the bathroom to stare up at Marco, pointing to his face "Uh, Marco, what is in your _ face?" _

As he placed a hand over his eye he felt the barbell that had been hidden by his hair "Oh I was just testing a theory last night and forgot to take it out. Go on about your business!" Before they could catch another glimpse or say anything about it Marco crept back out of the cabin and opted to take his normal run. Only when he got to the fork in the path did he decide that he didn't really want to handle slopes and dodging tree branches. After only a couple hours of sleep he decided an easier route sounded much better and opted for the path that alongside the lake. It had a better view, and though it was hotter, the breeze off the lake kept a decent atmosphere that allowed him to forget about the fact it was all flat land.

When he began it felt as though there was no challenge at all which was exactly what he wanted. It wasn't until he kept going that his mind began to quit on him. His mind began to think back onto what he wanted to do with Jean for the night. After making a checklist in his head of what to grab from the store again he tried to force himself to think of anything else. His mind really shouldn't have been focusing on Jean like that but the worst problem was yet to register. As he'd stopped to take a breather, hands on his knees, taking slow breaths to relax, he caught a sight of a figure. Just before the lake he could catch a perfect view from the vantage point he was at of Jean's yoga routine. From just above the lake, at the top of the hill, he could see Jean's mat at the water's edge and make him out as he was taking a deep breath before sinking down to touch his toes. God he looked amazing.

A voice at his side suddenly startled him causing him to jump "Whoa! Easy there. He _ is _ quite something, isn't he? Don't know how he does that honestly but I'm wondering if he could get Erwin into it. Interesting to see, right?"

Marco turned to see Mike with a feline grin "Uh, sure, I guess. I just stopped to catch my breath."

"Looking at that flexibility would have my breath gone too if Erwin was doing it. Running this morning?" Mike asked as he jumped topic prying into his mind a bit.

Nodding Marco sighed "Yeah. Like every morning."

"Mhmm," Mike scoffed "bullshit. You don't run this route because the woods provide better conditioning and you like the woods better. I think you dropped something too."

Glancing down around his feet Marco shrugged "What?"

"Your _ jaw _ from staring at Downward Facing  _ Damn's _ ass over there in those tight little shorts," Mike snickered impishly.

"Excuse me?!" Marco gaped "Seriously? I just wanted to change my route this week. Out of the woods and change it up so my muscles don't get used to it. Plus there's a good breeze out here."

"Yeah fucking right! You just wanted a good view of that ass! C'mon," Mike nudged teasingly "Jean's a model. He's stunning and I used to see how you looked at him and vice-versa back in the day."

Cringing Marco tossed Mike a skeptical glance "You're telling me you watched us back then?"

Mike nodded "Of course. I thought you sneaking off was to go suck his face so I wanted to be prepared in case I caught you together. You gonna tell me you  _ never _ went for it?"

Marco pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned "Yes. That's  _ exactly _ what I'm going to tell you because it's true. I didn't then and I'm not now. If you had known any better then you’d have known the reason we were at odds was because Jean did go for it and I rejected him basically. Believe me when I'm saying I'm only just catching my breath."

Giving him a slap on the Mike shook his head "Wow, you're dumber than I thought, Marco. I can't believe you two held onto that grudge for ten years. Worse than Erwin. That's saying something. Anyway, you up for an audience later?"

"For what?" Marco asked a bit bewildered by the idea.

"Jean's gonna be holding a photography activity. I can't believe he's trusting them with a camera but if we trusted them with guns, why not? He stopped by at breakfast to ask if he could stop and get some photos. Hanji is doing capoeira and Erwin is leading a practice run through a small ropes course. He wanted shots of everyone today," Mike explained.

Nodding Marco agreed "Sure. I don't mind if you don't. I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready. Go easy on me, okay, Tree Trunk?"

"Okay," Mike chuckled "I'll try but I make no promises. You're gonna walk away with a bruise or two." Marco gave him a half smile and a wave before jogging back to the cabin. This was the last thing in the world he wanted to do but after the kids had learnt both he and Mike had been in the military the defense class was bound to pop up. Sparring with Mike meant he was going to get his ass handed to him and he knew it. While he had been better suited for sniping Mike was a hand-to-hand close combat ranger. In no way was he going to walk out of this looking good at fucking all. Part of him wanted to just give in and let Mike toss him around like a rag doll but he knew the second he got competitive all that would go out the window. As he showered he tried to not think so much on it but it was hard knowing Mike was going to land some hard blows. 

By the time he dressed and got down to the main stage he could already see the mass of kids waiting for him. With two counselors they had a rather large pooling of campers and a bigger audience to see his downfall. Mike began to introduce the activity and so Marco stood silently as he was only the helper in this case. Jean was already there and waiting with his own group as the first step began. Marco reached out a hand to Mike's shoulder and before he knew it he was hitting the ground with a heavy thud. At least the kids had mats under them to soften their landing a little bit instead of the stage.

His mind hadn't been paying attention to Mike's movements making it too easy for him to take him down and hurl him over his shoulder. Marco's eyes had been focusing on Jean who seemed to be snickering with the campers as they watched him go down. He was frustrated that Marco and the kids were watching him get his ass handed to him so damn quickly so the next go around Marco decided to take matters a little more seriously and attempt to show off a little for Jean. He was wear rather form fitting workout clothing for the activity so he knew Jean was already staring. It was just time to give him a little show now. 

After he'd managed to sweep out Mike's leg Mike still managed to get Marco pinned. He'd been grinning at Jean too long and hadn't been paying anymore attention than he had the last time. Once he'd stumbled Mike took advantage, as he should have, and pinned him quickly. The campers were all snickering again and a couple stated they really wanted to see Marco and Mike actively spar instead of Mike just use him as a dummy. 

"Well kids, if Marco's head wasn't in the clouds he might be a worthy opponent," Mike snickered.

Jean chuckled and gestured as Sasha held his camera "You guys mind getting started again then?" 

"Sure," Mike nodded "only if Marco brings me a  _ fair _ win instead of letting me throw him around like this. At this point it's no fun even if I am teaching self-defense."

"Fine, I'll spar, but I wasn't made for close combat like you, _ Ranger," _ Marco reminded him. When Mike nodded the two shook hands and began the simple movements around one another. Taking this seriously Marco cautiously stepped around Mike watching as his muscles flinched. He knew this could end very badly if he didn't get the upper hand quickly. Sure, they were both skilled and they were both rather muscled for their routine workouts but Mike had a good twenty pounds of muscle on him easily and almost two and a half inches in height. Taking down an opponent bigger than himself wasn't always an option in his training days but he figured he could see this as an old training session and he'd be alright.

On each move forward of a striking palm Marco smirked and dodged swiftly. Mike managed to get a good, solid blow to his left side and Marco twitched. He'd just gone for his weakness since he knew as well as everyone else he couldn't move well to his left. It was a cheap shot and everyone watching saw it but if this was a sparring match Marco would allow it. It meant if they could take cheap shots then he'd aim for Mike's knee knowing the joint was weak so that was exactly what he had planned. His plans and what was happening was not exactly going well. Mike moved to sweep his leg pushing him to his knees as he felt the crook of his elbow around his neck. A ranger choke was no easy thing to get out of but there was no way in hell he was tapping out of this fight. Not with the fact Mike had given him an easy out.

He used to spar with his spotter, Logan, who wanted to always try to choke him. Marco had been taller than him by a mere inch, if that, so it wasn't that hard to perform on him. In training his CO had told him a magnificent trick to get out of a rear choke. He kinda felt bad that he was about to send Mike down hard but then again he was the one who'd opted for a choke hold on a cheap shot. Marco quickly stepped to the right just a hint forcing Mike to move and keep his hold. Using his right foot he slipped it behind Mike's and bent at an angle forcing Mike to stretch to keep his tight grip. He managed to shove Mike's elbow with a hard push up and slipped himself free of the hold before sending an elbow of his own to Mike's gut as he swept out his right knee.

Pinning him quickly Marco held a short hold on his carotid "Call it. We can keep going."

Mike grinned and patted the stage "I'm out. Good pin, Marco."

"Way to use my left," he groaned and dropped his hand to help him up "but you and I both know that hold wasn't as tight as it could have been."

He shrugged "Maybe not but if we were to spar with mats it'd be a pretty even match. You haven't dulled much."

"Neither have you," Marco stated with a chuckle before addressing the group of campers below "but anyway, that's enough of a show. Who wants to partner up and learn some things?" Once the two hopped off stage they began to move around the pair teaching kids about the pressure points in the hand. If someone were to perform the move Marco had at the end all they needed to do was pinch hard at the side of the thumb in the web of the hand, twist out, and pop the elbow. The kids were clearly having fun almost hurting each other but they'd all agreed to go easy in the assignment and should they disobey their order well then they had to spar with one of the two of Mike or Marco. After that demonstration it was rather clear no one wanted that but truth be told it had only been to scare them. When they were going to find out they legally couldn't touch them at all their ruse would be moot.

By the halfway point of the activity Jean had gotten the shots he'd needed and moved off to another place with his kids. Marco couldn't help but then let himself feel his aches. Mike had most certainly not taken it easy on him until the end. His left side was extremely sore but he would have guessed Mike was feeling his hits just as much. In the end of things he was just happy for it to be over. It had been a longer lesson but he was just thankful it was time for lunch when it was over. He slipped into the hall for a bottle of water and decided to take a breather back at his cabin. On his way there however he was met with the sight of something spectacular. 

Jean was sitting at the top of the hill with his camera aimed towards the lake. It might have been a little rude but he couldn't resist. Thanks to some stealth he crept up on Jean and crouched to his knees. 

Placing a hand on his shoulder Marco hummed "Whatcha doing?"

"Jesus Christ, Marco!!" Jean shouted as he tried to calm his racing heart. When Marco only grinned he shoved him back "Oh shut up or I'll get a spider. I'm just taking some pictures though I much prefer the other side of the lens to tell you the truth."

Eyes softening Marco smiled "You look good on either end."

Unable to hide his gentle blush Jean sighed "Thanks. Oh. That does remind me to tell you I have a shoot tomorrow around five o'clock so I won't be back until probably pretty early. It also means that I need to get more sleep tonight than I did this morning."

Feeling as though he was about to blow off their date for the night Marco arched a brow "So come over for a little bit and get back early?"

"That was the plan," Jean grinned "I wasn't going to cancel. It just means tomorrow night I'm gonna be beyond the point of utterly exhausted and I won't be able to----"

"Come over and play?" Marco finished with a shake of his head. "Relax. We're adults Jean. You don't need to spend everyday with me and that's why they make these things called cell phones.

Jean just pulled a lip ring in his teeth "Hmm, yeah, guess that's true. So, what's on the menu for tonight, chef?"

"Whatever you want," Marco replied instantly.

"How about my favorite?" Jean asked with raised brows "If you remember it."

Chuckling at the fact it was what he'd planned anyway he grinned "Oh I remember. You're lucky it fits into that model diet you're probably on."

A bit offended Jean scoffed "Uh,  _ please, _ look at me. As long as my physique stays the same no one cares what I eat so I eat what I want when I want. My people aren't picky so long as I'm still attractive. It just means I run myself ragged working out so I can stay in shape."

Marco nodded but seemed a bit off "Alright. I'll hold you to that. I'll cook your favorite then."

"Good," Jean grinned "because you owe me for staring at me earlier. I gotta go though. Hanji is teaching origami with me so that's gonna be thrilling." All Marco could do was make a slight groaning noise at folding fancy paper with Hanji before Jean's eyes darted around them and his lips were quickly on Marco's. As quickly as it happened it vanished. Jean got to his feet and gave Marco a bright smile before he was headed off to toward the front office. Marco fell back on his ass sitting there wondering if Jean had just kissed him in broad daylight or if he blinked and imagined it. 

Once he got to his feet he had to surmise that he had in fact been kissed as if they were teens again. Jean was the cutest damn thing but he was a little concerned about the fact he honestly hadn't seen Jean but two of three times during the entire time they'd been at camp. Perhaps he was similar to himself and ate in his cabin instead of in the hall. He'd hoped his taste buds still remained rather similar because he still had no idea what the fuck to make for dessert. Jean's sweet tooth wasn't very strong so it was a challenge but ultimately he knew one thing that he could get for more than one form of the word. Until then he just had to stop catching himself.

Fly fishing was hard enough as it was without any kind of mental distraction and the fact he was stuck with Erwin only made it worse. The man's cast was wide and managed to snag many tree limbs shaking them over Marco's head. About the time he thought he felt a spider on him he tripped in the river and wound up getting more water in his waders than he'd meant to. It seemed kids laughing at him was the theme for the day and it was all because his mind was too busy focusing on Jean. If he caught another hook to the shirt or another pinecone from Erwin he was seriously going to consider fishing with his hands. It was an utter disaster. All of the campers found it enjoyable but he just wanted to change clothes, go shopping, and get to cooking.

When it came time to finally get back to his cabin he shoved the poles to Erwin and led the way back down to camp. He waved the kids on to dinner while he ducked out to shower, change clothes, and go shopping. Thankfully by the end of the dinner for the campers he was getting back to the cabin. Before calling it a night with the campers he stopped in to tell them to behave but if they needed him he'd be around. They, of course, smiled and practically pushed him out the door. As he got back to his cabin he was rather thankful they never needed much for him. It gave him more time to do other things and keep himself busy.

After he set up the NES in the front room he began to cook. Grilling chicken and shrimp really wasn't very hard but he did recall that Jean had a habit of picking off anything that looked even remotely burnt. It always made him laugh a bit but it was part of his quirks that just made him rather adorable. While cooking he began thinking about what exactly they were gonna talk about. It had struck him that they were probably going to pry into each other again and he was trying to prepare himself for that. Jean just had a way of dragging things from him even if he didn't wanna say it so he had to try to make sure that he didn't word vomit anything.

Before he thought anymore on the matter he heard a slight squeak through the cabin. It wasn't exactly rocket science to know that a mouse was not large enough to push the pressure on the floor enough for a squeak. He could also hear the pattern in the steps along with the fact his guest was pushing their weight into the heels of their feet more than likely thinking that was how to be silent. Rolling his eyes as they stepped to the threshold of the kitchen he didn't even have to turn.

"You're putting too much weight in your heels, Jean," Marco chuckled as he continued with his actions.

Jean's expression fell "Dammit. How did you even know it was me? It could have been anyone."

"You smell," Marco answered "well, it's like some, what is that bamboo, green lavender, and juniper? Yeah. It was relatively easy but did you really think you could sneak up on a  _ sniper?" _

Sighing Jean walked up to him at the stove and wrapped his arms around his waist leaning his head onto Marco's shoulder "Mmm, good point and I'll have you know I did an advertisement for this cologne and I happen to like it."

Quirking a brow Marco turned his head and looked down at the hands around him "It suits you but, uh, are you  _ aiming _ to make this domestic?"

Humming Jean pressed a kiss to his neck "Hmmm, maybe? I wonder what it would be like to come home after a rough shoot to your cooking."

Marco was unable to restrain his bark of laughter "Ahaha!! Are you serious? You think after eight hours of dealing with kids I want to cook?"

"Aww, c'mon," Jean pleaded teasingly "I'd clean for you."

"No, you would not," Marco replied.

Pouting Jean huffed "Yes I would or do you just not believe me because you're still the messiest person in the world and don't believe someone can clean for someone else? Hmm, still throw your clothes around?"

It was Marco's turn to pout as his brows knit "I'm fairly neat thank you! You've seen my room in this cabin!"

Jean scoffed "Tch, that's because it doesn't belong to you. If it was your own bedroom I bet you got clothes strewn like streamers around the room. I wonder if Corey would agree with me and say it's a  _ complete _ disaster area."

Marco sighed as he released a light trill "Haha, what you really gonna call my ex and find out? Fine. I'm still a little messy but I clean my apartment. It's not like Corey would really know anyway if you called him."

"Why's that?" Jean asked carefully.

Inhaling through his nose as he unwrapped himself to transfer food to plates he answered softly "Well, uh, he never came over to my place except two or three times and he wasn't exactly keen on keeping the place clear of clothes when he wanted to  _ add _ to those scattered around."

Getting the idea Jean suddenly realized and nodded "Oh..so you two were---"

"Not very emotionally connected?" Marco finished. "No, we weren't. We dated for a couple of months but I have....Jean this isn't really a good time to hash this out. Do you still only eat your broccoli when it's steamed?"

"Yes," he answered with a smile before he shrugged "and you know we have all the time in the world right now. Let me know? You want me to know you, good  _ and  _ bad, right?"

"I hate when you're right," he grumbled as he began to get them each a drink and move their dinner to the living room "but you are right. I promised I'd tell you I just didn't exactly think I'd have to do it this soon. I actually kinda wondered what you'd ask me about tonight but this wasn't what I had in mind."


	16. High Stakes

As soon as Jean took his first bite of his food he looked as though he'd found heaven "Oh my god, Marco this is  _ delicious! _ Thank you. As for the dinner topic, I just want to know you again. Good and bad qualities make you who you are. You've done a lot of changing and I want to know about you. Please tell me?"

Unable to resist the charming little smile he sighed and popped a piece of broccoli into his mouth before speaking again "Fine. I have a problem, rather a curse maybe, when it comes to relationships. I know you know that I don't exactly enjoy expressing myself. I don't like talking about my feelings. It just doesn't always feel right for me to just be so open. I've not ever really been with anyone completely. All of these few people I've been with have only seen my smile and assumed that I was happy beneath it. They figured that I was just happy, go lucky high school teacher without a care in the world. Keeping people back at arm's length is easy enough but once they see the scar or they stay over for a night and have to handle a nightmare I can't wake up from it changes. They come to realize it's all fake and I'm not the person they want me to be so they try to  _ 'fix'  _ me and make me into their preconceived idea of me. I have to fight a war against myself.....one I can't ever win."

Jean wiped the edged of his mouth with his napkin and cocked his head to the side as his brows scrunched "Why would you even agree to be with them if you knew you weren't the slightest bit interested in letting them know everything?"

"Because I use it as a test," Marco answered "if they can't handle a nightmare how would they handle knowing what I've done to _ have  _ them? One look under the smile was enough to run most people off. I wasn't worth the trouble anymore so fuck it. The world isn't pretty and neither is my past. They needed to see that things lurk beneath the surface, monsters are in my head, and I can't stop them from showing up. Someone who only wanted the good parts of me was not someone worth my time. I understand that I have some horrible, hefty baggage but I'm still allowed to want someone who understands and can handle all parts of me. If they were worth it, Jean, in the moment I aired my past I would have felt relieved, accepted, secure....and safe with them by my side but it never once worked out that way. All I've ever gotten thus far are immediate break ups, people telling me I need intense therapy, and pity. Corey and I fought over it. Nothing and no one has ever been worth letting all the way in and that's why I don't think it makes for great dinner conversation."

As they took a moment to finish their dinner Jean cleared his throat "But it does make for fine conversation Marco. You know I've always known that your emotions hide under that angelic smile you wear. You will never be able to get it past me. Everyone thinks you're just this bubbly ball of sunshine, and you are to your friends who know everything, but you aren't always. That would be exhausting. It's okay to have a past Marco so if you're scared that I'm gonna up and leave because of it bring it on. You think you'll _ scare  _ me? Marco you tried to knock my teeth out the first time I met you. If  _ that _ didn't scare me away you think a past can? I'm not going to think you're a monster because of the things you've done so tell me. Right here. If you think you can end it right there then go ahead and try."

Jean had surprised him to say the least as he folded his leg beneath him and turned to face him waiting on Marco to mutter softly "Why? Why do you want me to unravel this now? Something like this.... _ it's painful." _

Placing a hand to his cheek Jean smiled "Because I want to know everything about you.....and if I do want more from you then I have a right to know what I'm getting into, right? Just...take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

Leaning back into the couch Marco allowed his head to lull back as he stared at the ceiling "Okay. Let's go back to the beginning then. After I got home from this place my father didn't honestly give a fuck. I was so pissed off and then I had the secret I was gay to keep. My mind was not in a good place and so I came up with the idea if I couldn't get him to care that I was acting out then I'd try something else. That plan also backfired because after a couple days my father asked to see me in his study. He was finishing some recruiter shit and asked me why I was acting the way I was. Of course I didn't say because I wanted him to pay me a shred of attention. Instead I didn't say anything but I listened. He got me into a school where I could finish my last year of high school since I got kicked out before summer. I went to a military academy and went straight into the military at 18. I was terrified but while I was there I began to understand my dad a lot more. By almost 20 I was in sniper school which was rare but I was always a good shot. It wasn't ever surprising when I got recommended for the program."

"You were so young," Jean muttered casually.

Marco nodded gently without turning his attention from the ceiling "Yeah, I was and horribly naive. I got the  _ shit  _ beat out of me in basic for running my mouth too but it was enough to remind me of my place. I'd run my mouth too much before then. You make enemies real fast but I also made some really good friends. Everyone thinks sniper school is just learning how to shoot shit well it's not. It's only about 10 percent of the curriculum. It's like school honestly. We learned topography, cartography, physics for trajectory, close combat, survival skills and a good bit of other things. I can't tell you how many days I didn't sleep because snipers thrive in their ability to go for days in the same spot waiting for their shot. My bunk mate, and best friend, Logan, made sure I drank a lot of coffee though. We ended up assigned as a spotter and trigger team. He did most of the recon, made sure everything was in place, and he kept my six. I was just the trigger squeezer really. Logan was just as good though he didn't honestly have the stomach for it I guess. We did a lot of things together, we sweat together, we bled together. It was because of that I can't stop seeing him die. At night there are times I can't wake up. Night terrors the therapist called 'em. I hurt myself on the occasion but it's because of what I see. It's not only my friends I see dying over again it's the people I've killed. Living with the fact you've taken a life, for a normal person, is hard enough but partner it with the reason people you loved are dead or maimed and it only builds to the guilt."

Jean hesitantly reached over and took Marco's hand in his own "So that's what you were talking about at the waterfall. You told me a little so tell me the rest."

Taking a large breath Marco continued "Okay. It was my last mission. Legally I'm not allowed to really tell you much about it because the government doesn't like it when you divulge their secrets. To put it simply we shouldn't have been involved. It had taken me awhile to gain rank but I managed to be a sergeant when I was leading my team. There were three sets: Logan and myself, Potts and Trent, Wilkinson and Matthews. We were in.....let's say if you wanted to get pure, uncut, freshly produced cocaine then you'd have gone where I was. I got my black dossier and I headed out before the team. We spent six days doing recon and spending days in a place you wouldn't wanna spend six seconds. I'll never forget this mission as long as I live, Jean. It was my fault." As he tried his best to keep himself from choking on the words he waited a moment, felt the assuring squeeze of Jean's hand, and continued "I never tried to stay in one destination long. I wanted to get it done and move out. This time was different. I had a bad feeling, call it gut instinct, that our guy was too influential in the local government to just take out and haul ass. No. It had to be meticulous. We couldn't look like we'd been there at all."

"You were a government paid assassin?" Jean asked with a wide eyed stare.

Marco shrugged "All snipers are. We're just soldiers that get pointed to a place, given a target, a license to kill, and the cycle moves on. Some in war ravaged countries are paired with a unit for cover and the best of the best get government contracts that are....working in a grey area. I decided that day, on that last mission, to call it. It was stupid. I was so fucking stupid to think we could do it without much intel. I practically sent my boys in there blind. We were sitting ducks in a militia compound the size of a Roman legion that we didn't know he controlled. We thought they were rebels but, nope, turns out they were paid private military. After we watched our target sneak out we had to follow him....well I made that call. I wasn't going to let him keep doing what he was doing. For six days I saw corruption first hand, I watched this man rape and extort his way through a town that had direct ties to our own government officials. This guy made me sick. I can still feel my rage about it and that's why I got Logan killed. My emotion got the best of me and when I decided to follow him before he got to this rural air strip. We tried to follow anyway. I remember hearing my guys shouting to take cover because we're surrounded and pinned, I hear bullets hitting dirt, I see blood splashing the ground, my clothes......we got pinned behind a vendor cart in the middle of the fucking street. A sniper took roost in a church steeple just a little ways up the road. I told them that at that moment I'd get us out of it. It was my job to. I was the best shot but I couldn't even so much as turn to get to my weapon. I lied to them, Jean, when I said I'd get them out and the worst part was we all knew it. I had to make a choice; I got out by myself, try to get a shot off, and give my boys a small chance to get out of dodge while he was aiming at me so they could fall back or we all went out and tried to take down as many of those bastards as possible."

"A lose-lose," Jean started "because either way chances were you were all gonna die..."

"Yeah, and we knew that. We all knew there was no way in hell we were getting out of that filth infested country alive. Only Logan knew me better than let me try to think out like I was doing. I wanted a win scenario but he knew it was useless. I'll never forget him saying to me "Sorry, Sarge, but I know you aren't gonna take plan B. I think it's best if we just send someone so we can narrow the sniper trajectory and take him out. We can handle the rest easily." I was about to go, Jean, I was getting to my feet but I got beat to the punch. Before we could respond he rose his rifle towards the church and moved out of cover. It didn't take the blink of an eye for me to go right after him. I couldn't let him, Jean, I'd just married him a few months earlier. I was too late though because just as I grabbed him to pull him back.....I felt the blood on my face immediately. Nothing can prepare you for that. I can  _ still  _ feel it on my skin sometimes, warm, sticky, dripping down my face. The second I pushed out Mathews covered me but I didn't know I'd already been hit. You don't feel it at first when you got adrenaline like that in your system and I was focused on steadying my shot to care. I heard as I fired that shot the last words Logan ever said to me. "Told you your crazy ass would get me killed some day, Bodt. Tell Sharron I love her....I'm gonna miss you guys but don't rush to come see me, okay?" I lost it. I saw red and it wasn't the blood. I don't even really remember anything after it except going against regulation and calling in an airstrike. It was the only way we survived. I ordered a blow to kill the whole goddamn valley. I drug Logan's body out of there and I got us the hell out before I even felt the pain. It stung and it felt like my stomach was being ripped out muscle by muscle and vein by vein. It's an indescribable pain, Jean, but I didn't handle it for more than a few minutes before I apparently blacked out."

Jean was biting his lip as he noticed the tears rolling down Marco's face, he didn't know he'd pushed for this, and so he leaned against him "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Marco chuckled bitterly ignoring his tears "because every part of my training told me to wait that day. I shouldn't have made the call because it only led to more bad choices. If I hadn't made that shitty call Logan would be alive. Sharron wouldn't be a single mother of a little girl. I just couldn't sit back and watch anymore. He was toying with innocent people's' lives. Legally, Jean, I could be in prison for that call. I've killed god only knows how many men but nothing haunts me more than knowing my insolence and stupidity got one of my best friends killed. What kind of man can I be knowing a good man is dead because of me? That a little girl doesn't get her father because of me. How can I deserve any  _ shred  _ of happiness knowing I robbed Logan, Sharron, and Kelsey of theirs?"

As his voice began to crack Jean couldn't keep himself from wrapping around Marco and holding him tightly against his body "What you did saved lives, Marco. You can't blame yourself like this. He  _ chose  _ to step out there for a reason and you didn't force his action. I understand that you think you deserved to be blamed for this, that you made the wrong call, but do you honestly think Sharron would say you deserve that if we called her right now? I think years in the hell of your own mind is more than enough. You do deserve to be happy, Marco, and you deserve so much more than that. Killing people doesn't make you the devil like going to church doesn't make you an angel. Making a judgment call damn sure doesn't condemn you to eternal suffering. You are a soldier, a teacher, a camp counselor, a son, a friend, a cousin, and one of the bravest, smartest, and most stubborn men I've ever met in my  _ entire _ life. I remember a time we were laying out on the docks and you told me you wanted to do something with your life because the things we do for ourselves die with us but what we do for others, and the world, will remain immortal. Do you even understand the  _ good _ you've done for people? So fucking what you were a sniper, Marco, you would have died willingly to save those men that day but before you could Logan acted. He did it because he knew you would have tried to find a way to get them all out but he knew it wasn't going to work. He saw the lose scenario and knew you were the best shot, like you said. You were trained to track the bullet trajectory and he knew you could do it because he had faith in you, Marco. He'd want you to be happy. You're gonna see him eventually but you better take his advice and don't be in a rush to do it."

Marco's body was shaking as he listened to Jean and he was failing to keep it together, just crumbling with every new word Jean had spoken "I.....I haven't seen Sharron since she visited in the hospital and told me she was pregnant. I'm a godfather and I've never seen my goddaughter in person because I'm too  _ ashamed  _ to see her. How can I look at that little girl and know what I do? I get a card every year on my birthday, at Christmas, and on Logan's birthday. She tells me about everything and I can never find the strength to talk to her."

Tightening his hold, raking his fingers through Marco's hair, Jean attempted to soothe him "I'm sorry, Marco, for everything you have to go through. I'm sorry you've had to be strong for so long by yourself. Maybe these nightmares will stop when you finally believe you don't deserve this penance you're putting on yourself. I don't know if you'll ever believe it but you do  **not** deserve the pain and suffering you're putting yourself through. Logan wouldn't want it for you. I know it's not the only nightmare you have from your past and all the death you've seen and dealt but I want to make sure you will be okay even if that takes me  _ forever.  _ Someone seriously told you that you needed to be committed for this? I wanna kick them in the fucking teeth."

Lifting his head from the crook of Jean's shoulder he shook his head "I  _ did _ need therapy. It was mandated after every mission but especially after the last one. In the hospital I had to see a shrink who was pretty sure post traumatic stress should get slapped on me but I told her it was only when I slept. Apparently there is more than one form. I didn't know you could get PTSD from emotional abuse and shit either. I got told I needed therapy by some guy who heard only half that and realized I wasn't bubbly but a cynical, sarcastic, ass at times and decided that made me defective. I was told by my shrink that the mind covers itself to protect it's sanity but the pain will remain so that's probably what this is."

"You've never been with anyone completely so he doesn't get an opinion on you. I've seen you at your worst  _ and _ your best and I still think you're worth sharing more than my bed with," Jean smiled as he framed Marco's face.

Marco managed a half smile "You're too sweet Jean. You've always been good to me even when I acted like such a fucking dick. Still you saved me from spiders too."

With a proud smile Jean nodded "Yeah, I did. Been meaning to ask how you overcame spider phobia while out in, what I'm gonna guess was, some jungles."

Shrugging Marco met his gaze "Training. You learn there are far worse things hunting you than poisonous, small dog sized spiders. Civilian life seems to have brought it back though. What about you, Jean? Why doesn't a man as beautiful, kind, and fun have someone? I'm fucked up. What's  _ your _ excuse?"

Jean's hands fell as he sighed "Because of the media, my family, my reputation, my work, my schedule....pick one. My mother is currently setting up dates and trying to marry me off. Father is out filming in pick a fucking obscure location. No one can handle the pressure of it all so I try to keep to myself a lot. Sure, I've had flings and I've had a couple of romances but even then I got told it was like I wasn't there. People have said it felt like I was mentally checked out. One night stands said it felt like I was using them as a replacement. Some were after my money. Some for what my name could get them. It's hard to have something serious when I never know if they're doing it because they like me or because if they like what I can do for them."

Marco blinked and cocked his head to the side "So this whole time you've  _ never  _ once found someone worth loving?"

"I found one," Jean stated with a smile as he shrugged nonchalantly "but it's complicated. Can't be sure it was ever _ love. _ "

"Tell me about it?" Marco asked softly.

"Okay, so it was a while ago. I was scared at first, horrified, when I realized but humor, wit, sarcasm, a  _ killer _ body, and eyes that tell a story but could never lie to me sealed my fate. I don't honestly think it was love though," Jean admitted as he sighed.

Curious, Marco pried a little more "Why not?"

"Do you ever truly know what love is when you think you feel it for the first time?" Jean responded and continued when Marco shrugged "Neither do I but I'm willing to bet my life on the fact with a little nurturing it could grow into more than the puppy love it was at the time."

Marco's eyes suddenly widened owlishly "Are you saying _ I _ was....."

Jean grinned "My first love? Yeah. Maybe. I can only wish---"

"What?" Marco interrupted as Jean had trailed off "You can say it. Want me to be your _ last?" _

Feeling his heart lurch at the profound words Jean met Marco's coffee eyes "It doesn't sound like a bad thought does it?"

He shrugged in response "Only time would tell 'cause you say that now but tomorrow you may be ready to murder me."

"True, and you could just want into my pants, claim I'm another person you just don't wanna hurt, and leave me......especially considering you've already done it to me  _ once," _ Jean stated with more pain in his gaze than Marco cared to try to notice.

"I don't think I could ever do that to you.....not now and  **definitely** not again," Marco started as he smiled "but you do have understand if you want to keep this up that I'm rather unstable, undeserving, and not worth you."

Jean recoiled and scoffed "You are worth whatever I  _ say _ you are to me."

Marco chuckled "There he is. All that sass is back now."

"It never left," Jean stated smugly "but you know something? I think your dad would be proud of the man you've become."

Lifting his chin a little proudly Marco nodded "Thank you. I just wish he could have been around to see it. He died before I came home but he got to see me graduate and turn around a bit."

Glancing up Jean tossed him a smiled "I'm sure he knows. So, how about we make a wager tonight?"

Curiosity peaked Marco arched a brow "Stakes and bet?"

Jean turned his attention to the television "Duck Hunt. Best 2 out of 3. If I win I get two favors from you. If you win I'll give you something special and you can have a favor of any nature from me."

"And what favors do you want from me?" Marco posed.

"I want something tonight and something you can call a future insurance," Jean grinned deviously.

"Okay, you're fucking  _ on," _ Marco chuckled as he got up from the sofa. Taking their dishes into the kitchen he sat them in the sink and returned to set up the game. He opted for a position in the floor while Jean sat on the sofa, his legs around Marco's shoulders. It had been some time since he had played the 80's game but he had to admit, even if the 8-bit graphics weren't the best, he was having a blast. Jean was getting so competitive with him and he couldn't help but find him shouting at the television and the stupid dog adorable. It was pretty damn cute to see him so into the game but it also made him want to do something else. He didn't mind the thought of owing Jean anything so he opted to miss a few shots on purpose.

So he threw the first game. It didn't matter since they had to get through two more rounds of the game. Jean was still getting aggravated at the game but it was still fucking cute as hell and he didn't honestly mind it. Marco tried to take his time and make it seem like he couldn't still get a perfect game if he really wanted to. Thankfully Jean was too into the game to notice him beginning to take it easy. If he was getting lax he knew that Jean would call him on his shit so he tried to keep up appearances but it was also getting late and he knew that Jean needed to go get sleep so that he could manage to handle his lengthy shoot. Leave it to Jean to call for a bet, knowing there was no way in hell that Marco was going to turn it down, just to get to stay with him for a little bit longer.

When the third game ended Jean dropped his chin to Marco's head "I win."

Marco shrugged and leaned all the way back until he was staring upside down at Jean "Okay. So, what do you want?"

"Part A of my demands is for you to admit that you let me win as I get ready for bed and part B is for you to know that in the future I'm going to ask for something and you cannot refuse me," Jean stated before he kissed the tip of Marco's almost button-like nose and crawled off the couch.

Beyond confused Marco got to his feet and cocked his head to the side "What?"

"Do you still sleep in the middle of the bed and starfish?" Jean asked with a wide grin as he stepped towards the hallway.

Cocking his head Marco sighed "Do you  _ really  _ think it's a good idea for you to want to sleep over?"

Jean shrugged "I think I want to know what sleeping next to you will do for us both. Will you feel safe, secure, happy? Will I be excited, nervous, happy?"

When it finally hit Marco he shook his head "You're running a dating scenario."

Sighing, Jean then groaned "Must  _ everything _ be a tactic?"

"Yes, it's easier to read that way. You want to see a boyfriend experience, do you? Okay." Walking over to the corner table he opened the drawer and removed a blue jolly rancher from it's wrapper and placed it in his mouth. Jean stared for a moment until Marco turned back around. He wasn't quite sure what Marco was doing until he came to stand in front of him and lifted his chin gently. Kissing him softly Marco titled his jaw and waited for Jean to deepen it at his will. The moment he felt the brush he parted his lips and allowed Jean to slip his tongue past. Almost immediately he felt the surprise as Jean registered the candy moving in his mouth. He carefully slipped it to him and broke the kiss with a grin. Marco whispered against his ear "I did let you win. I have  _ great _ aim, remember?"

Getting a little bold as he ate the candy Jean smirked "Haha, yeah but you couldn't pin Mike very well so maybe your other skills are waning."

Nipping his ear, Marco stated lowly "I can pin you." Easily Marco grabbed Jean's wrist twisting him back to his chest before shoving him back to the sofa, gently taking out his left ankle, and allowing him to fall onto the cushions. Connecting his lips to Jean's swiftly he hovered over him and enjoyed a moment of losing himself in the raspberry tinged kiss. Upon pulling him back Jean found that Marco's hands were moving south and he wasn't exactly against it. Instead of doing anything remotely bordering on sexual, Marco's hands were at the back of his thighs before lifting him straight off the couch.

"Marco!" Jean shrieked as he was effortlessly lifted.

"Relax," Marco grinned as he walked to the bedroom "I'm just bringing you to bed." Doing just as he said Marco kicked open his bedroom door and took Jean to the side of the bed before dropping him. Without a word he turned on his heels and headed out of the room shutting the door behind him. There were things that needed to be done around the cabin before he could just go to sleep. In the back of his mind he knew that he was procrastinating slipping into bed with Jean but he'd face that when he came to it. For now the problem was doing the dishes, cleaning up the den, and moving the game system. He didn't like the clutter of the exposed wires of the NES so it was first. Carefully he stowed it inside the entertainment center and then went to wash the dishes.  
  
While he was getting everything done he began to ask himself just what exactly he was scared of. It wasn't that he didn't want to sleep beside Jean, of course he did, but he was also a little worried of it. There was so much he didn't want to happen. What if he ended up in a night terror and happened to punch him in the face? What then? Among that and having to be so close without touching him was the fact that just the idea was enough to increase his heart rate drastically. It felt a little strange to him, still, that just a touch or a look from Jean was enough to make his heart thunder. How exactly was he supposed to handle Jean in his bed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the background here. I also must admit that I got so into this tragic backstory it made _me_ teary. If it hit you in the feelings....good. It was supposed to.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠


	17. To The Loser Go The Spoils?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome back! Honestly I forgot this chapter cut off right at my minimum quota for chapters :O I hope you guys will enjoy even if it's tiny and just something simple as they end their night together. I promise to make up for it I'll give you two chapters on Sunday! Trust me, you may enjoy those ones ;) As of now you may have noticed that Summer Days is now the first installment of the Days Go By series. Yes! Officially I'm working on a sequel where you'll get to see life move on from the camp, we'll learn more in depth about Jean, and more action based plot lines will occur while the boys struggle. I hope you guys accept that news with grace.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

The idea was ludicrous but he sucked it up and stepped outside for a quick smoke to settle down his nerves. Once he finished up, he popped in a cherry jolly rancher and turned off all the lights before he made his way to the bedroom. When was in the bedroom he refused to turn on a light and just began to slide out of his pants. Jean was neatly snuggled up on the left side of the bed so Marco decided after he finished the candy that he would go brush his teeth then it would be time to join him. Crawling into bed after he completed all his tasks Marco stayed a respectable distance from Jean until he snuggled up to him.

Fingers tugging at his shirt Jean sighed "Does this experience require you to leave your shirt on?"

Marco grumbled "Jean...."

"C'mon, Marco, it doesn't bother me," he stated as his eyes began to adjust to the dim lighting allowing him to just barely make out Marco's figure.

"It bothers _me,"_ Marco huffed.

Jean cupped his cheek and pleaded softly "Take it off, pleaassseee?" 

After leaning back Marco pulled it over his head and moved back to wrap his arms around Jean "Better?"

"Yes," Jean hummed as he nuzzled against Marco's neck "and maybe I can make it better for you too."

_ "How?"  _ Marco posed curiously.

Jean grinned and pushed Marco's back to the mattress as he crawled into his lap "I think since you let me win it's only fair that I give you part of what you would have won." Marco was about to ask what the hell he was doing when he suddenly felt the warmth of Jean's lips over his own. It definitely wasn't something he was about to complain about considering he'd wanted just as badly to kiss him. Judging from yesterday night's encounter he didn't exactly think Jean would be so willing to just climb into his lap but he wasn't going to push him off. In fact the only thing he wanted was to keep him pressed to his body. He wanted Jean closer than he already was so he slung an arm around his lower back tugging him down flush to his body.

It was in that moment he noticed that Jean was also down to his boxers. God he wished the lights were on so he could see him and how beautiful he looked. He wondered if Jean would object to the idea but if this was a short thing before bed he didn't really want to do that. It felt like he was expecting too much if he reached for the lamp so he wove his other hand into Jean's hair and slipped his tongue past his velvet lips. Jean released the softest mewl into their kiss as he was tugged so close that any space between their bodies had disappeared. Naturally Jean's hands tangled into Marco's shaggy hair pulling just a hint to test his reaction to pain. As he felt Marco tense before smothering a low growl into their kiss Jean knew he had him exactly where he wanted him.

Any sound he made he knew sent signals to Marco's brain that sent signals to the head in his pants; and that was exactly want he wanted. As he pulled away from the kiss he gave a gentle rock of his hips that made Marco gasp before he clenched his jaw. Reaching over Jean flipped the lamp light on. He wanted to watch Marco, wanted to see every inch of the skin that was exposed to him, but ultimately he wanted Marco to see him as he slid down his body. Lavishing his skin in slow, deliberate kisses he made sure to press a kiss in the center of the scar on his stomach as he watched. He could feel all the muscles in Marco's beautifully tanned abdomen clench. Upon licking a hot trail up from his waistband to his navel Jean grinned and began to press feather light kisses to his hips.

Immediately Marco had to keep from making an undignified moan as he felt Jean's mouth on his hips. Just what exactly he was aiming at? He had no idea. Well, he obviously had an idea but it didn't feel right. Jean had gotten so worked up over some kisses the previous night and now he was _licking_ him. Seducing him before bed wasn't exactly what he'd expected but if Jean wanted to go this far, and be sober while making the choice, then by all means he was more than down for it. Claiming him in anyway would be worth opening up to him the way he had and perhaps that's what this was. Was he honestly trying to make him feel better about baring his body and his soul to him?

Jean's fingers pawing at his cock through his boxers quickly yanked his attention back to Jean and his actions. Salacious and alluring, Jean ran his hands up and down the front of Marco's hips as he mapped a series of kisses down his thighs and back up to his stomach. Only when Marco sighed and leaned his head back did he feel Jean migrate his kisses north. Burning kisses trailed up his chest before marking his throat, pulling his skin in his teeth, and sucking hard to discolor a spot just at the crook of his neck. A low hum left his lips as he raked his fingers through Jean's hair and took the opportunity to let him do whatever he wished to him. Jean was going to be control and he had to admit that just that thought was enough to have the blood in his veins roaring with desire.

The hand on Jean's lower back slipped lower to rest over the slope of Jean's ass. Rocking his hips back into the touch Jean released a filthy little moan as he nibbled at his earlobe having discovered he liked it when he nipped at his ear. A shiver rushed down Marco's spine as the sound immediately jumped to his boxers. Having noticed the tremor of his body Jean gave a low snicker and rocked his hips as he felt Marco's arousal pressed between them. Watching Marco grit his teeth below him, Jean smiled and pressed his lips to Marco's continuing to draw a series of barely audible groans from him that he attempted to smother in their kiss as Jean rolled his hips. He could feel the heat from Marco's skin of how much he wanted him and that was all he needed as he snuck a hand between Marco's thighs.

"Goddammit Jean!" Marco groaned as he broke the kiss and leaned his head back.

Jean hummed as he nipped down his throat "What? Something  _ wrong?" _

"Don't you give me that," Marco hissed as he leaned up to watch Jean drop back to kiss down his chest, stomach, and stopping only at his hips.

Voice dripping sensuality Jean looked up and smiled "What  _ should  _ I give you then? Want your gift for winning and choosing to lose? I did tell you it was special."

Marco shook his head and grinned "You're gonna kill me."

"I'm gonna try," Jean winked before he stripped Marco's boxers off his body. He enjoyed the sight of the clingy white fabric against his sun kissed skin but drinking in the sight of Marco naked? Well that was a better one. Marco biting down on his lip to keep from moaning at the release of his erection from the taut fabric was just a phenomenal sight. How he wished he could have promised himself at 15 that he'd be getting to see it. In the moment he didn't want to leave Marco waiting too long. To face the facts he had a feeling that Marco wouldn't last too long anyhow so after he teased him with a couple nibbles and marks left at his inner thighs he took to winding his pierced tongue up Marco's beautiful cock. 

Coiling pale fingers around Marco's cock he gave a slow tug and glanced up just in time to catch Marco's eye. His fingers moved around the base of his cock as he moved and sucked gently on the head. His eyes were closed, focusing on the actions at hand and mouth, while he felt Marco's hand return to his hair tightening in his grip. Already hearing a pant and low moan leave his lips he definitely knew it wouldn't take long. It seemed to him that Marco was a bit pent up so he tried to draw it out a little more. He twirled his tongue around his length focusing on dragging his tongue rings up his flesh. Marco seemed to really enjoy it as his back arched just slightly and his hips bucked up seeking more of the action. Jean gladly obliged before taking his length almost in entirety into his mouth.

_ "My god, Jeaaannn,"  _ Marco moaned as his fingers knotted tighter in Jean's hair. Subjecting him the humid heat of his mouth he bobbed his head to take him at various increments. Feeling the head bump against his throat he knew that Marco had to have been enjoying a little secret of his. A limited gag reflex was a gift for himself but more likely for his partners and Marco was learning it. As he continued he could feel Marco's muscles tensing. His climax was going to come within a few moments so he sped up a bit. The galaxy like patterns of freckles scattered over Marco's hips gave him the perfect place to dig his fingernails into. Audibly he heard Marco gasp as the dull nails secured a hold on him leaving crescent markings in their wake and letting Jean know that he definitely liked a little pain in his pleasure. 

Urging Marco to his climax had taken a couple of minutes of faster paced rhythm as he gave him just what his body told him he wanted. At leaving some welts in the wake of his nails he heard Marco release a low moan. Jean could feel the shake of his body and the quicker, heavier, pants leaving Marco's lips so he knew it wouldn't be long. Marco's fingers were clawed into both the sheet and Jean's hair as his toes curled and the heat pooling in his stomach sought a release. Fire was seeking to dissolve through his veins as he felt his muscles tighten. 

In warning he managed a strangled pant  _ "Jean, Jean I'm gonna-- I'm gonna cum--" _ Jean would have told him to go ahead had he not been raised to refrain from speaking with his mouth full. Jean hastened his actions sucking and swallowing the thick, tepid emission that spilled into his mouth. Pushing him through his orgasm wasn't anything difficult so he made sure he swallowed each drop and pulled off his cock with a wet pop that echoed throughout the room. Dim lighting from the lamp bathed him in a warm glow and Marco couldn't catch his breath in enough time to tell him what he thought. Staring at Jean with swollen, saliva coated lips and that sexy little stare was making his heart only beat faster. He could have sworn that Jean was indeed trying to give him a heart attack.

When he managed to gain his breath he wiggled his boxers back up and looked over to Jean who grinned "What?"

"I---" Marco paused before sighing and just dragging him over to his chest where he kissed his forehead "Jesus Christ, Jean. That was.....a  _ hell _ of a surprise. I never thought you'd have me under your tongue before I got to taste you."

Jean's wolfish grin was still curling the edges of his lips as he slung an arm over Marco's stomach "Mmm, well I always wondered how you'd sound moaning my name."

"And how was it?" Marco asked as a furious blush crept in to stain his cheeks.

"Fucking  _ amazing," _ Jean sighed contentedly "but you're not very vocal; more airy pants and groans than anything but I still enjoy it."

Marco shrugged "Not much of a screamer, sorry, haha."

Jean shook his head and buried his head under Marco's chin "Well  _ you _ may not be but  _ I _ am. I can get pretty loud so you might have to cover my mouth."

"Or gag you," Marco offered "but that's not really my style unless you ask me to. I like it  _ loud." _

"Ooohh, get aggressive with me  _ Soldier Boy," _ Jean snarked with a flirty giggle "but seriously I'll remember that." 

Rolling his eyes and giving him a little squeeze, Marco chuckled "Haha, alright, go ahead. Now, let's get some sleep. I'm suddenly feeling very tired." 

"Goodnight Marco," Jean called softly through a yawn.

Before allowing him to cuddle back to him Marco lifted his chin and kissed him softly "Goodnight, Jean." Jean gave him a little smile before he reached over and turned off the lamp plunging the room into darkness. For a bit Marco lied there thinking about what had happened to him. It certainly hadn't been what he expected to get for throwing the bet but it was more than worth it. Somehow Jean had once again managed to make him bare everything about him and more shocking was the acceptance he felt as Jean laid atop him. Nothing about him seemed to bother Jean which was beyond astounding. He'd managed to snare the greatest man in the world so it appeared. Laying against him was the man who slipped through his fingers all those years ago but now he'd be damned if Jean was going to disappear on him again.

This time he needed to find the courage to say what he wanted from Jean a lot sooner. As he lay there wrapping Jean up against his skin he began to understand just what Jean had made him feel in that instance. If it had been a test run of what it would be like to be with Jean then he hated to think on how much he wanted it. While laying with him he'd felt a wealth of emotion rushing him. Feeling as though he was happy laying with Jean, feeling as though there was no other place he'd rather be, feeling that Jean understood he'd never fix him but wanted to support him through it all, and mostly he felt like Jean would be there for him in his good days and the rough ones. It was like nothing he'd ever known but, then again, he'd never exactly known a man like Jean. Exactly what more was there to ask for? He didn't know. What he needed was right there with him and he didn't want to change anything about him.


	18. Emote?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back guys! Just a reminder that tonight is the last night to get your votes in for the next JeanMarco multichapter fic! The survey ends tonight at midnight EST. You can find the link here ---> [survey link](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScjTwIc7PcGgEAzeM1Kb-x7nWsjy4DeyTNNM6cCPD8qB3NInA/viewform?usp=sf_link)
> 
> If you want to vote please do so! Your opinions do count! Because of the massive response, my writing requests open Monday, May 22nd and will be open until June 5th, 1017 so in the near future I'll have more shorts for you guys while I try to get out the first chapters of the larger fics and finish up this story. I hope you guys will enjoy the chapter today :3
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

"Hey, baby," Jean cooed softly as he placed a delicate hand to Marco's cheek.

Cracking open his eyes, Marco grumbled "Uhh, Jean?  _ Morning? _ I think."

Smiling, he nodded "Yeah, it's 5:30am. It's still dark out."

Acknowledging why he was up so early, Marco rolled over and wrapped his arms around Jean's waist "Mmm, 's too early. Going back to your cabin?"

Raking his fingers through Marco's hair as he sat at the edge of the bed Jean affirmed "Mhmm, I have an extensive skin care regime I need to start, shower, and get my things ready for later."

Marco pressed a kiss to Jean's thigh and looked up at him with a lazy smile "Well I guess, like, go exfoliate or something."

Chuckling, Jean gave a soft nod "Haha, okay, I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," Marco responded as he sat up just enough to press his lips to Jean's.

Upon retracting, Jean whined "Please stop making me wanna stay."

"Alright," Marco grinned as he pressed a kiss to Jean's cheek "go on Pretty Boy. Get your morning started."

Sighing, Jean got to his feet as Marco rolled onto his back in the center of the bed "I'm going but, uh, I wanna talk bout something later."

Having a feeling he knew what it was, Marco agreed "Okay. Is it the fact we only have three days left of camp?"

With a lamenting smile he gave a nod as he moved towards the door "Yeah.....anyway, have a good morning, Marco."

"You too," Marco said softly as Jean moved to close the door behind him. As Jean pulled the door shut he watched the light flicker off from beneath it and moved on to get back to his own cabin. Carefully sneaking back into his cabin was a little tricky for him, as he wasn't exactly the world's stealthiest person, but he managed to not draw any attention to himself by making any loud noises. When he finally made it back he slipped inside and allowed himself to take a breath. After spending last night with Marco he hadn't honestly wanted to leave. Everything about the way he'd felt so at ease surrounded by his warmth and shallowed breathing just made him realize how much he wanted to have Marco to himself. Perhaps it was soon and a little selfish but it was the first thought in his head as he moved to take a shower.

Before showering he performed his usual brush off of skin cells and hopped in with lukewarm water. Often times his skin didn't enjoy it when the water was too hot as it made him look like a tomato when he stepped out. All he needed to do was to go the extra mile while opening up his pores and making sure to keep to his routine. It took him a while before he finished up with his treatments but he honestly didn't care about how long it took him to shower just so long as he'd look nice for the shoot. Patting his hair dry and making sure to moisturize Jean then moved about the cabin to find what he was going to wear for the day and what he needed to do for the shoot. 

The studio was about an hour out so he'd have to skip out of the camp activity a little early but it wasn't like his kids couldn't handle darts. In fact he rather had a feeling that they'd enjoy it quite a bit. With him dressed it meant he had to go get breakfast then wake up the kids informing them of the daily activities. Overall his day seemed to move at a rather gradual pace. At first breakfast with Mike was a little strange but he found once they started talking it was a lot easier to handle. He'd never really talked much, personally, with Mike before so it was nice to get the chance to before he had to go wake his cabin. Of course Levi was already awake, as was Connie, but the others were barely stirring by the time he'd arrived.

As usual he gave his normal spiel and carried on with his morning routine. Doing some yoga down by the lake was enough to relax more than his muscles. He often found that allowing himself to take it easy first thing in the morning allowed him to reign himself in. Maybe to some contorting into strange positions wasn't exactly the most thrilling of prospects but it worked for him as well as the light jog he did before his activity. In fact performing the actions helped him get a handle on the activity he was teaching partnered with Mike that morning. Kickball was something he hadn't played since he'd been in grade school so it was a nice little flashback to the old days. Watching kids completely miss the ball was also a little fun but he'd make sure to keep that part of the fun to himself.

Only when the camp activity appeared had he seen Marco. He was wearing a collared button up which he supposed was about average for him but buttoning it up all the way to the tie button was another story. More than likely it was due to the little gift Jean had left him the previous night. Showing off a hickey would be awful suspicious and more than unprofessional so of course Marco was hiding it. It gave him a strange sense of pleasure to see it though. Just before he had to duck out to make it to his shoot on time he caught a little flash of Marco's smile. He wondered if Marco knew what the smile did to him; how it made his stomach twist and flutter, his chest tighten, and his head whirl. For the first time in a long time it looked like Marco was smiling honestly again.

Giving Erwin the nod he was headed out Jean quickly told his kids he had to go do actual work with a little snicker then made for his car. It took no genius to see the only ruby black, metallic BMW parked at the front office was his. At a starting price of a little over $100,000 it wasn't exactly like anyone else was affording his car. Custom detailing and interior put the M6 Gran Coupe at a little over $140,000 when he bought it new but it was his signing bonus with a friendly designer that he wasn't going to say no to. He absolutely loved his car but unfortunately his car was always noticeable. It was part of the business and so was the selfie to be uploaded to social media as he grinned and placed the caption  _ "Off to work again, see you all soon. ~XO, J." _

Being the show-off was fun at times but tiring at most. Keeping his fanbase happy was rather easy and most times rewarding even if it had some mass disadvantages at times such as his lack of privacy. Thankfully it had been a year or so since he'd had drastic run ins with crazy fangirls so he kept showing them love as much as they supported him and his ventures. Sometimes he hated his job but as of late he was finding it rather hard to give a rats ass. Stuck on Marco was doing him pretty well and he didn't much care if wasn't. It was what he wanted and no one got to tell him what he could have. Not even his harping shrew of a mother.

When he arrived to the studio he was immediately swamped by hair and makeup personnel who escorted him to a chair and vanity. Before he could even strip off his jacket there was a familiar, sweet drone by his ear. Turning slightly before being jerked back to keep his face forward, Jean had caught a glimpse of the mousy brunette who worked for him. Her hair was pulled up in a long ponytail accented by magenta and lavender streaks while her soft, round face contrasted sharply to her bold attitude. Stepping around prop herself up on the vanity the petite Kaley met his amber gaze with one of an intense jade. 

Her fingers scanned the clipboard in front of her as she grinned "Well, Jean, thanks for finally deciding to take a fucking shoot. I swear when you said you were doing this camping thing I thought you were going crazy. Here you are just proving me right. I hope you didn't make plans because it appears Mrs. Roustani has changed her mind for the  _ umpteenth _ time of what direction she wanted to go in. It's going to take us a while to do the shoot because you're going to be in a couple of different backgrounds, design labels, and whatever else this crazy chick wants. Hope you're ready there's like six wardrobe changes." When he got a moment to move he gave her a subtle wink and nod before make-up was covering his face. True he didn't need much but still it protected his skin from the camera picking up all his flaws. With the fact there were going to be a minimum of six different set changes Jean knew he was in for a long, taxing night.

At first there was a luxury set planned as if he were attending a gala which meant perfect gelled hair and a tuxedo. Beneath the lights it was more than a bit stifling but he managed to not sweat so much since his body was now used to camp. In the end that idea was nixed and it moved to the next one, and the next one, and the next one. Each set meant more photos than he cared to count with instruction from the designer herself. If he heard one more word from a designer he was going to step off the set and tell her to emote pain as his fist collided with her teeth. Nothing was worse than someone who'd never worked with models trying to tell him what to aim for. The person behind the camera, Rox, was who he had that for.

Roxanne was a distinguished photographer and they were incredible. He loved Rox and they loved him. Almost always if he could request a photographer he'd made sure to request the fiery personality. With jet black hair down their lower back, crystal blue eyes, and metal studded smile the inked photographer was his kind of person; a true version of a non-binary badass. 

"Jean, babe," Rox called "where is your head at today?"

Groaning, as he stretched across the chaise lounge chair he was sprawled across, Jean shook his head "Ugghh, I don't know Rox. If I had a  _ clear _ image of what I'm supposed to be going for maybe this would be easier."

The designer's thick Italian accent shined through in her speech "I don't know what it is I need until I see it. Just emote...project.....ah, sexy, powerful, strong." 

Jean rolled his eyes and walked off the set "Get to your next stage set. I'm going for a smoke." Rox had chuckled as he watched his pierced brow raise at the instruction. If the elderly woman had been anymore vague on what she wanted he'd have flung himself out of the nearest window. Models were meant to be sexy and portray an unattainable image that was strong and enrapturing. That was literally his job. All she'd told him to do was his job and he was irritated. By the eighth wardrobe change and set change he was ready to have a designer change. This was often why the designer was forced to shut their trap on set or deliver their critique to the photographer. It was just beyond frustrating and he'd hoped a rush of nicotine would calm him.

Digging through the center console of his car he happened to locate more than his pack of smokes. An open bag of jolly ranchers sat with a simple little post-it note inside. Lifting it out of the bag it read _ "Enjoy your shoot. Best of luck. You never got to finish dessert but, oops, I ate a lot of them." _ Of course the only person who would have known was Marco. Grabbing the bag he looked through it to only see red, blue, and purple candies inside. Marco had left him their favorites. Deciding after finishing a cigarette it was time to head back he made sure to grab a cherry one and slip it past his lips as he strolled back in. In front of him was a four poster canopy bed with red deep violet silk hangings to match those sheets covering the bed.

If he was supposed to step up the sex appeal he suddenly had a way to do it. The designer wanted him to seduce the camera? He could manage that. Stripping down to nothing at all, causing a sharp inhale from the designer, he slipped onto the bed and pooled the silk around his hips as he leaned back against the headboard letting his hair fall over his right eye. Lifting his chin and skewing his gaze slightly towards the left Jean managed a sinful smirk and a come hither gaze as he curled a beckoning finger. Rox seemed floored by the smolder in his eyes as she began to inch closer and ask for different poses. Ultimately it was the design chosen for the unisex fragrance and Jean was just happy that he was finally done. All he had to do was imagine Marco at the foot of the bed staring at him with that gorgeous smile.

Tobacco and cherry reminded him of the way he'd tasted the previous night and it was all he could do to not feel his mind slipping as he'd gone through various risque positions. Once he'd climbed off the bed and slipped into his boxers he was brought his clothing by Kaley who stared with a wide smile. It wasn't her first time seeing him naked and it wouldn't be the last but she looked proud.

Before he could ask Rox slung their arms around his neck "My god, Jean!! That was incredible! I don't think I've  _ ever  _ seen you look quite like that. You were channeling something weren't you? I swear to god I bet you could drown a toddler in my panties right now. It was  _ that _ hot. Damn boy."

Jean smirked "More like I had  _ someone _ on my mind."

"They need to be here next time!" They practically shrieked. "Imagine the shots we could get for your portfolio!"

With a laugh he grinned and looked to Kaley "Maybe next assignment, Rox."

"Sure, sure!! Ads will come out in a month!" Rox beamed proudly as he began to dress.

"Really?" He posed teasingly "I don't think it'll take you that long. You're a genius, Rox."

"Ugh," the groaned "always too much of a tease, Jean! Anywho, kisses babe, go home."

Kissing them on each cheek he gave them a wink and headed for the door "Planning on it! Thanks for a good shoot!" Before he could be stopped by the designer he wanted the hell out of there. Kaley had only given him a knowing grin before he was pushed out the door to get back to camp. It'd be a little bit after two o'clock by the time he arrived back so he was going to have to be quiet so he didn't wake anyone. It was the last thing he wanted. No one needed to see him so run down and frayed after dealing with the amount of batshit frustrating at the shoot. He was pretty sure his last nerves were running around screaming about the apocalypse in his head. There was just too much to do and he wanted to get back and collapse into the embrace of his bed.

When he arrived he tried his best to shut the car door gently hoping that he didn't disturb anyone. Thankfully the cabins were a ways away but it could definitely be heard if anyone was a light sleeper....like Marco. He began to catch himself wondering if he was still up. Creeping around and skulking through the woods he began to make his way down through the trails to his cabin trying to forget about wanting to see Marco. It was late and they had to get up soon anyway. There was no reason to disturb him even if he just wanted to see him. Instead he opted to do as he wanted and go to sleep. Only one thing was standing in his way of sleeping soundly for the night and it meant it was going to be a longer night than he thought.

Upon hearing voices just past the trailhead Jean decided to go investigate. Only campers sneaking out could be the culprit of the sounds he was hearing and when he got closer his stomach began to churn. There was no way in hell that this wasn't about to get more embarrassing for everyone. Bright light shining from the back of his phone Jean illuminated the scene in front of him. He was too shocked to say anything at first. He could only clear his throat as he noticed his own campers deciding to have a romp in the woods. Eren was standing behind Levi, his lips just removing from the smaller teen's throat and his left hand removing itself from the front of Levi's pants. Having noticed the light and Eren's frozen body Levi unhooked his arm from behind Eren's neck and began to button up his pants.

Clearly he'd caught the two in a rather awkward situation so he just groaned  _ "Gentlemen."  _ The two stared at him in a mix of mortification and horror as they tried their best to fix their disheveled appearances. Jean couldn't restrain his laughter as he sighed "Haha, you know I had a feeling before camp was over I'd be catching someone out here. I figured it was gonna be Reiner and Bertholdt but never had I thought _ you two _ would be into each other. Hands off each other and follow me. Don't even try to tell me it's not what it looks like. I may wear contacts but I'm not blind and none of us enjoy this situation." In the back of his mind he had no idea how to handle this. He didn't even really know what to do about two of his campers wanting to fuck each other in the woods. This situation was beyond the realm of control and there was only one person he knew he could go to for help.

Leading the boys quickly and quietly to Marco's cabin Jean knocked a couple of times. After a few moments he saw lights flicker on throughout the cabin and heard Marco shuffling towards the door. Drowsy and frustrated Marco pulled open the door and leaned against the doorway. Jean would have said something immediately had he not exactly been distracted by the fact Marco was shirtless, had the cutest bedhead, and in a pair of the shortest, olive shorts he'd ever seen in his life. The free material left nothing to his imagination, not like he needed to imagine, and he was suddenly finding it hard to operate his mouth. 

Noticing Jean's lack of words Marco asked through a yawn "What's going on, Jean? Why do these two look like they got caught fucking in a church?"

Finally able to jerk his attention away from Marco's body Jean chuckled "Not  _ too _ far off from the truth. If I hadn't seen it I probably wouldn't have ever guessed."

Marco took a moment before his eyes widened "Wait a minute....are you....nevermind just c'mon in." As Marco ushered them all into the cabin he turned his attention to Eren and Levi "You two sit down, on opposite ends of the sofa, and keep your hands to yourself. Jean you come fill me in on the details as I throw on some clothes." Jean nodded and watched as the boys separated from each other hanging their heads in shame. It was still so strange but he was thinking of something else when Marco shut the bedroom door behind him. Almost immediately he began thinking back to the shoot and couldn't resist shoving Marco hard against the wall. Hands exploring each gorgeous rise and fall of Marco's body,Jean's lips planted themselves on Marco's. He didn't care about anything else in the moment; just Marco and the way he held him so tightly.

"Easy," Jean panted when Marco nipped his lip as he broke their connection "don't get me _ too _ interested. We have kids to discipline."

"You kissed me first," Marco stated smugly "very  _ intensely,  _ I might add, and not to mention your wandering hands. I think you're excited already."

Jean sighed as he stepped back "You opened the door in only a pair of shorts that are revealing to say the least."

Glancing down and back at Jean he shook his head "They're called silkies and they're comfortable to sleep in. Very freeing and military clothing."

"Not even gonna ask  _ yet _ . So I caught dumb and dumber out there in the woods. Eren had his hand in Levi's unzipped, unbuttoned pants, mouthing at his throat. They've both got some hickies, Levi more so than Eren for obvious reasons, and I'm  _ pretty _ sure he was jerking him off," Jean stated as he recanted the information.

Marco laughed so hard he thought he was about to rupture his spleen "Ahahaha!!! Oh man. Why don't you show me what they were doing so we can be sure?" Jean rolled his eyes and stood in front of Marco leaning back into his chest and looping his left arm around Marco's neck. Grabbing Marco's hand he slipped it down to his hips and waited to see what Marco would do. As he unzipped and popped the button on Jean's jeans Marco slipped his hand inside and pressed a kiss to the exposed tendon of Jean's throat "Something like _ this?" _

Fighting back a whimper, Jean nodded  _ "Yeahh _ ....Marco, you mind now?" Marco smirked and moved without another word to the closet where he slung on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. When he was finished and Jean adjusted himself accordingly the two strolled out of the bedroom and came to a stop in front of Eren and Levi. The two were staring down at the floor beyond absolutely mortified. Each of them looked like they were going to be sick. 

Stepping closer Marco crouched to the space between the boys "Remember when I said on the overnight camping trip that I have eyes and I wasn't going to put Levi in a tent with anyone? I knew you two would see it eventually. I maneuvered it so you two wouldn't even be on the same sides of camp just so if you snuck out I'd hear you. Now, from what Jean told me, you two are in quite a spot of trouble. See, if we know something like this is going on it's our job to report it, separate you, and report it to your parents. For christ sake you're 16 and 17 years old, boys. Luckily, for you, we're going to handle this a little differently. We're going to talk with you individually and see what the best course of action is." Turning to Jean he chuckled "Haha, alright, which one you want? Jaeger or Ackerman?"

Jean shrugged and waved a hand "Gimme Jaeger. We'll be back in 20 minutes. C'mon." Eren shot a look to Levi before getting to his feet and leaving Levi alone in the cabin with Marco. As Marco watched the spectacle he knew that the two were obviously interested in one another for a little more than their bodied. He remembered seeing it each time they got stuck together for something at camp. Their interactions were too charged and tense to be simply be enemies all the time. Marco knew this was going to be an awkward night so he tried to mentally prepare himself as best he could.


	19. Curveball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back for the conclusion of the last chapter!! I hope you guys are ready!!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

When the door shut Marco shook his head and looked to Levi "Alright, Levi, you're the older one here. I expected you'd at least be able to show some restraint. I know you're teenage boy and hormones run rampant but, dude, have some class. Don't fuck, suck, or anything between on my trails."

Levi's eyes widened before he bit his lip and glanced back at the floor "I'm sorry."

Getting to his feet Marco went to the kitchen and brought back two cans of coke as he took a seat on the sofa "Good. It's a start. Here." Levi gave a small nod thanks as Marco continued "This makes me _just_ as uncomfortable as you, okay? Teenagers have the internet for all things sex so I don't doubt for a second that you've read and watched whatever you need. For the love of all that is holy in the world if you are planning on having sex with Eren then do so safely and outside of camp."

Shocked Levi sat the soda on the coffee table and looked to Marco "I-I, uh, what? No abstinence is the best policy shit?"

Marco grinned "Really? Look at me, Levi, I'm an unmarried 27 year old. You think I'm a virgin? Not even close, pal. Look, it's more fun to take your virginity out of the box and play with it, I get it, but at least wait three more fucking days. Then I don't care what you do or who you do. Just be safe and smart about it. It's all I can ask. From what Jean saw you two were only getting a little.... _handsy._ Now from what else I gathered I want you to take this advice: Don't make it too easy. Eren is a shit. Make him work for it, huh? He probably likes a challenge anyway. Make him take you out first too. Invest in aspirin. To not gross us both out I'm only going to say two words on the next piece of advice: _liberal application."_

Face heating darkened cherry Levi cringed "Dude is _this_ my punishment?! Ah! I'm just.......I guess....thanks. I don't think my uncle would understand if you told him about this."

Marco tried to reassure him with a soft smile "You'll be attending my school when you go to finish your senior year this year. If you need _anything,_ Levi, at all you come talk to me. I want to tell you something though. Your uncle may not know how to handle you is all. I read your file, Levi. He just got a teenager dropped into his life. He's never had kids or experience with them. He doesn't know how to deal with them and to top it off you're withdrawn, antisocial, and combative. Acting out in this situation is only making the divide between you wider. Cut him some slack and understand you're both coping with a huge loss. You lost your mother and he lost his sister. Just try to give a little and see where he's coming from. My old man died when I wasn't much older than you. I understand losing a parent is tough. My dad was also militant and he was raised by a military man too. To say he wasn't exactly fond of showing a lot of emotion was an understatement but because of that he was the same way towards me. He tried to show me he cared in his own way but I was too stubborn to see it. I just thought the old bastard didn't give a shit about me. After being in the service I knew better but I didn't get to say I was sorry for pushing him away or that I understood to his face. I had to whisper my apology to headstone. He was gone a lot, I didn't think he understood me, so I acted out in hopes that he'd show something, some ounce that he cared, scream at me or something. I'm telling you, Levi, your uncle cares about you but he may just not know how to show it. Put yourself in his shoes, try to understand, and give a little. Are you scared he doesn't know about, uh, the _guys_ thing?"

Levi turned towards Marco "I'm sorry, Marco, that fucking sucks about your dad. My uncle....just.. it feels like he doesn't even want to _try_. He just pushes me off to whatever program is closest for bad kids and hopes it fixes me for him. He doesn't know I'm gay and I don't really expect you to understand."

Chuckling Marco finished his soda and sighed "Oh, I understand alright. I'm gay, Levi, so yeah I understand better than you might think. Try being gay and coming out to a whole slew of military men. That was one of the most terrifying moments of my life and I've been _shot_ . I know it's scary and confusing. I knew at 17 too and it was hard. You know the reason behind Jean and I's argument, right? It was a giant misunderstanding. I knew I was gay the moment he kissed me and I wanted so much more from him than the scared little kiss he gave me. It makes sense why kissing a girl did nothing for me so, trust me, I _do_ know the internal battle you're waging right now. You should just sit down with your uncle and talk. About anything. When you feel he'd understand you tell him then. It's never easy but you might feel better and it might build a bridge. If you trust him enough and give a little but you need to build to it. No one can push you out, Levi, but remember that you will have support even if it's only me. Clothes belong in closets not _people."_

Managing a half smile Levi nodded "Thanks, Marco.....can I, uh, can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Marco stated easily "right now I'm free game."

"When you knew you were gay why didn't you tell Jean?" Levi asked throwing him a curveball.

He'd not known he was going to ask about himself but he answered anyway "I was too scared. My best friend kissed me, I was gay, and what then? I was in shock and had to come to terms with everything. I thought he hated me for pushing him away, not saying anything, being horrified, and avoiding him for a couple of days. Only logical."

"Wow," Levi huffed "you two definitely had some wires crossed. So, uh, I have another one if that's alright. About my, uh, research into this.....do you, uhm, well everyone says it's---"

 _"Unpleasant?"_ Marco finished for him understanding his question easily "A little at first but it's not like pain. It's more like pressure and a little bit of a dull ache. More advice from me? If you're going to have sex with Eren, Levi, make sure you trust him with everything your in body, mind, and soul. It's going to be a slight unpleasant burn accompanied by an ache. It's foreign at first and a little uncomfortable.....until it's the _best_ feeling in the world. You need to know the man you're with, no matter on which end of things, is someone you trust to get you to that point. You may want to stop and that's okay. No one will blame you. Be with someone who doesn't goad you to continue if you don't want to." Glancing out the window Marco saw Jean seated in the grass speaking with Eren and sighed without turning "Levi, be with someone you care about, who's smile lights a candle in the darkest parts of your mind, who's laugh is the sweetest sound you've ever heard, who can make your chest tighten and your breath hitch with just a single glance. Make sure the only feelings you have aren't _just_ in your pants.

Following his line of sight Levi absorbed his words and smiled "You're in love with him aren't you?"

Rapidly jerking his attention back to Levi he shrugged "Between us? Maybe? Can't be certain since it's new and I've liked him for 10 years. Your first love may not be your last, Levi, remember, but with every moment you have if you treat it like it will be your last it very well _could_ be."

"Thanks, Marco," Levi chuckled "for everything. This secret is safe with me and if we're being honest…... Eren bribed me into making that snare and I also picked the locks to your cabins."

Rolling his eyes Marco laughed "Haha, no shit. I appreciate you owning up to it. It wasn't really like the others had much skill. Anything else you wanna talk about while you got me?"

He gave a curt nod "Does Jean know about what you feel?"

"No," Marco answered instantly.

"Will you tell him or let him walk away again?" Levi asked him softly.

Marco shook his head "Honestly, Levi, I don't know. Jean and I are adults and we work together. At the end of everything maybe I'll ask him out for dinner one night and see where it goes.....but a man like Jean should not be with a man like me. I’ve got a lot of baggage and he doesn’t deserve to be weighed down by it."

Levi bit his lip in hesitation before speaking "From what I can tell he already wants to be in your sheets but I bet it's more than that."

"Never," Marco stated firmly _"just_ sleep with someone you like. If you have no intentions of pursuing a relationship then you're only hurting both of you by creating false hope. You either dedicate time to them or you step off."

Before Levi could respond Jean and Eren waltzed back through the door with Jean addressing him "So, Marco, you think you got it?" When he nodded Jean crossed his arms over his chest "We're not going to be telling anyone about this."

Marco cut in "Provided that is you can keep it in your pants for a couple more days. Jean, would you go get something to cover up these hickies? Boys, we'll keep quiet if you do, understand?

Eren scoffed "You _really_ think we'd tell people what you caught us doing?"

Jean snickered "Nope but we're just covering bases. I'm gonna leave you two alone with Marco and run to get some concealer so no causing trouble."

"Alright," Eren agreed "but hurry back. I think he'd shoot us if we tried."

"He would," Jean confirmed before he grinned deviously "but he'd be too busy trying to shoot me for _this."_

"I will what----" Marco had no reaction at first when he felt Jean sling an arm over his shoulder to place a hand around the back of his neck and connect his lips to his own just briefly. **"Jean Alexander Kirschtein!"**

As Marco screeched at him Jean smirked "What? I'll be back shortly. Don't kill the kids!"

"Be lucky if I don't kill _you!"_ Marco shouted as he closed the door behind him.

Eren was holding back a laugh as he asked "So.....you always call him by his full name?"

Shrugging Marco sighed "Sometimes.....so I guess by that display he told you that...."

"He's got a thing for the freckles on your hips because they look like constellations and match your spine tat? Yeah. Something like that. He also said some things I'd really rather not repeat too. Just thanks for not saying anything about it," Eren smiled genuinely.

Levi butted in with a grin "Yeah, you guys are welcome by the way."

Marco narrowed his eyes "We'll call it even."

"So..." Eren began as he locked his hands behind his head "have you and Jean--"

"Whoa!" Marco called out "That's eight kinds of **none** of your damn business. Just because your sex lives got put on display doesn't mean you have any right to know about mine...or Jean's."

Levi snickered "That's a resounding no. So....."

As he drawled it out Marco groaned "This is awkward for everyone so don't try to fill it or it'll just get worse."

"Like make bad jokes about filling things or saying things like the fact Jean is so head over heels for you it's almost sickening?" Eren asked flatly.

Once again Marco was bewildered by their need to pry "Cut it out, Eren, I'm aware of what Jean's feelings are."

Teaming up with Eren, Levi piped in from the side "Then are you going to _do_ something about it?"

Irritated at their incessant questions Marco waved his arms in front of his chest **"Enough!** What right do you think you have to pry? Why do you want to be in our personal affairs? It wasn't enough for you to have us roofied?"

Recoiling at the volume of Marco's voice Levi offered sheepishly "Honestly we're just nosy. You're covering for us, and we appreciate it, but we just wanna know who we're taking advice from."

"Plus we did try to get you together," Eren admitted "I heard your argument the first day of camp."

Confused, Marco crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head to the side as his brows knit "And what exactly did you hope to accomplish?"

Eren answered quite honestly as the door opened behind them "Well you two fucking would keep you from breathing down our necks and our friend's."

Jean sighed "Wow, good to see that you opted for that route yourselves."

Marco looked up and smiled "Oh _thank god_ you're back."

"And just in the knick of time to save your ass," Jean smirked before he saw Marco's features fall.

Stepping up to Jean, Marco stood in front of him and asked flatly "Did you tell Eren?"

Upon sitting down the small bag on the coffee table Jean shrugged "Aww, c'mon, Marco. You're gonna have to be more specific."

 _"Oh you did,"_ Marco groaned before sighing and wrapping his arms around Jean's waist from behind keeping him from moving. "In that case, boys, since you both know about how we each feel just know that Jean and I are nothing more than friends at the moment. We're testing things out and trying to figure it out though. We've missed out on ten years together so we need to discover the kind of people we are now before we come to a choice. Just because you like someone doesn't always mean it's a smart choice."

"So no," Jean answered as he wrinkled his nose at Marco's tightening hold "we're not currently together. Maybe we’ll see how we feel in a couple days but I do enjoy screwing with him every once in awhile. He blushes. It's cute. Sue me."

Glancing over to Levi Eren chuckled "And I thought _we_ had issues."

Jean rolled his eyes "Whatever you two. Levi front and center and take off the shirt. I know there are more hickies where I can't see them so it's time to cover them up." Gesturing towards the bag on the table Jean addressed Marco "Hey, take those shades in the bag and swatch them on Eren's wrist to see if it's good enough."

Staring blankly Marco drew a blank "Uh? What? What the _fuck_ is swatching?"

"Oh my god," Jean droned "you're practically useless! Just....go sit the hell down you're in my way."

Marco threw up his hands "Geez! Alright princess! Play with your makeup I'm going to sleep."

"No, you're not," Jean stated outright as he grabbed Marco's wrist, ran a swatch of concealer over his skin, and grinned "because _you_ have one I need to cover up too. Then it would really make me happy if you escorted the boys back to the cabin when I'm done so that I can get to sleep for the first time tonight."

Immediately Eren and Levi turned to Marco who groaned knowing when he'd been defeated "Fine, fine, I'll do it. Hurry it up then." Pulling his shirt over his head Marco grumbled as Jean began to dab at his skin with makeup covering the dark mark he'd left the night before. Levi snickered as Marco tried to flick Jean's hand away but only succeeded in making Jean streak down his cheek in the makeup. His lip curled at the action but once Jean finished he licked his thumb and cleared away the makeup. After he finished up with Marco Jean moved to get to Levi but not before Marco kissed his temple and thanked him. Eren shook his head as he watched making Marco turn sharply. At that moment Eren raised his hands defensively and waited for Jean to finish Levi's coverage.

Apparently due to his snowy skin finding a concealer that didn't turn him yellow was harder than imagined and covering up black and purple wasn't easy. It felt like an eternity as Marco stood and watched the marks across Levi's skin begin to gradually fade out. How Jean managed to work his magic on covering up all the evidence of Eren on him he'd never fully understand but he was good. He handed Levi the concealer and a series of sponges and brushes with instructions he couldn't follow. Soon after he was covering up the two or three on Eren and doing the same before sending them along with Marco back to the cabin. Jean was close behind them and returning to his own cabin as he had to be exhausted. It made Marco a little more glad that he'd done what he had earlier.

While Jean was getting to his cabin Marco was reconnecting the alarm for the TY cabin and allowing the boys to slip back inside unnoticed. They had guidelines to follow and they'd promised to do as they were told so Marco parted ways with nothing else but a goodnight and nod. Each of them knew they had secrets to keep and so the other were going to respect that deal. Marco decided that after the boys were settled in, and they weren't sneaking out again, he was going to go pay a visit to Jean just to make sure he was alright after such a trying day. Upon getting to his cabin he noticed the door was wide open almost like was expecting him

Just as he stepped through the door and shut it behind him he found arms around his neck "Marco Bodt, you're the _sweetest!!_ Ugh, you're so perfect I swear."

Confused a bit but enjoying the fact Jean was around him Marco tugged him to his chest "Whoa, why?"

"You made dinner, got me things for a relaxing bath, and the jolly ranchers helped me finish my shoot," Jean rattled off with a large smile.

"Oh, that," Marco grinned as Jean's affections overflowed "it was nothing. Figured you might enjoy dinner, a good bath, and a laugh. Just do what you need to so you can go to bed. I'm gonna get back to my cabin."

Jean tightened his hold on Marco and sighed "I need _you._ Please?"

Every part of Marco wanted to deny him that as they weren't going to get much sleep anyhow but when Jean pleaded with him it was hard to say no "We only have about two hours to sleep, you know."

Smiling, Jean released him "Doesn't matter. I just want you here with me." Caving into the demand Marco agreed and heated up Jean's dinner while Jean went to run the bathwater. Once Jean ate he went to take a bath while Marco stripped down to his silkies and crawled into bed. If felt odd being there without Jean and being able to think about what he was forced to reflect on. When Levi had called him out he didn't honestly know what to do. He didn't love Jean but he did like Jean, more than he'd ever liked anyone, and he did want Jean in every sense of the word. Everything he'd told Levi he felt when he looked at Jean. Ten years was a long time to carry a torch for someone and it was a crushing weight to sit there and analyze every little detail of his attraction.

As if his ears were burning Jean stepped out of the bath clad only in a pair of boxer briefs and climbed into bed snuggling against him "So....what'd you tell Levi?"

Looking over at Jean, Marco smiled "Probably the same things you told Eren. I got a sex question though which reminded me that I once trusted you with everything about me down to the parts I wanted to, and did, hide from everyone else. You were the only person in the world who knew and understood me and you _still_ are."

"You gave him the _‘be with someone you trust’_ speech, didn't you?" Jean asked with a quirked brow.

Marco framed his cheek gently and sighed "Yes, I did, because I meant it. I also told him not to sleep with Eren unless he was ready to want more afterwards. I doubt he'll go forward with it if he doesn't. I told him that giving false hope to someone is rude and if he doesn't want more from Eren he shouldn't sleep with him. It doesn't take a genius to see Eren actually likes him so I couldn't let them hurt each other."

Jean began tracing phantom patterns over Marco's chest as he met his gaze "Is that why you haven't made a move on me yet? Because false hope? If so it's rude to be lying here like this with me."

Grabbing his hand and lacing his fingers with Jean's, Marco turned on his side "Tell me, Jean, can you honestly see yourself being able to want to be with me knowing all that you do?"

"Marco," Jean stated flatly as he grabbed his jaw "fucking duh. Do you really think I wouldn't want to be? You have baggage but so do I. Just because I have slightly smaller baggage doesn't mean I'm not willing to take yours on. I’ve been holding a flame for you for ten years, Marco, and it’s only grown brighter."

"Are you sure of that?" Marco asked in an almost whisper.

Jean kissed him softly and nodded "Far more sure than I've ever been of anything in my life. Can you date a model?"

"No," Marco sighed "but I can date you.... _I hope?"_

Grinning almost ear to ear Jean hummed "Mhmm, but only if you ask me properly. Ask me _outright._ We missed this in our teenage years."

Eyes widening Marco pushed his forehead to Jean's "Ugh, that's so ridiculous......but if it's what you want fine. Jean Kirschtein will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course," Jean cackled as he tugged Marco's face forward for several short kisses "now how should we _celebrate?"_

"By going to sleep," Marco hummed as he kissed him again "you've had a long night and need to get your rest."

Jean settled against Marco pushing his fingers through his hair "You're still so sweet. Okay, I'll go to bed. Goodnight Marco."

Squeezing him tightly Marco replied "Goodnight Jean.”


	20. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes, the official dating has begun! Unfortunately they still aren't going to reveal it to everyone yet. Holding up their facade until the end of camp is their own way of something and you will discover the motive for that later. I hope you guys enjoy Jean being a little shit!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Waking up early the next morning Marco stretched and looked up to find himself wrapped around Jean's body like an overbearing koala bear. Jean's arm was loosely tossed over his shoulder as he laid on his back but his legs had naturally managed to tangle themselves around Marco's. Thankfully he knew that waking up Jean on most days was like trying to wake a bear so he very carefully slid out of the bed and crept around to pull on his clothes. Judging from the alarm clock on the side table it was already getting close for time to wake up anyway meaning he'd only slept for about an hour. It was bullshit but more so for Jean if he had to get up in a little bit.

Deciding that he wasn't going to allow Jean to only have a mere two hours of sleep after a rough night he made his way to Jean's nightstand. Grabbing his phone from the table he titled the screen to see the smudged path of fingerprints revealing the pattern to his lock. Quickly he managed a way into the device and disabled his alarms. Once that was done he made his way to his own cabin to get dressed and wake up his campers. Most were already awake even though it was about a half hour early. He simply made sure to tell them that everyone needed to be up soon but he had things to do and would appreciate it if they would wake the others when need be. Armin had given him a nod and a simple smile at the direction so he moved on to the next task.

Stopping in for breakfast at the main hall he found Mike already cooking and preparing for the morning crowd. Asking him to make him a plate was simple and he knew Jean would appreciate it. On his way back he stepped into the TY cabin to even wake Jean's cabin so that Jean could have a longer while to sleep. An extra hour and a half was going to be pretty useful since the weekend's activity, and the last activity of camp, was one that was going to require a lot of moving. While he walked back to Jean's cabin he already began to think about where he was going to hang his flag for the activity of Capture the Flag. It was a game he was rather familiar with so he knew that Jean was going to have a hard time running around the entire span of the camp if he didn't at least manage to get a little more sleep.

Getting back to Jean's cabin he sat breakfast on the table and slipped into bed. Rolling onto his side he slipped his arms around Jean and began to leave little feathery kisses down his neck, over his cheek, down his shoulder, and he even ghosted his hands up his stomach. Using the warmth from tender actions he began to slowly stir Jean from his slumber. Watching his amber eyes flutter open and hearing that little content sigh as he allowed Marco to continue kissing him sweetly was everything he could have asked for. If dating Jean meant getting to wake up to that gorgeous face it was definitely a great part of the deal.

As Jean turned in his arms he nuzzled against his chest "Mmm, _hey you."_

"Good morning," Marco muttered as his fingertips traced down Jean's spine "so breakfast is on the counter, your kids are up, and it's a little bit before 9. You've still got time to shower and eat before we have to start the day."

Features lightening, Jean looked up to him with a rosy hue in his cheeks "Morning. You let me sleep in?"

Marco nodded and hummed as he kissed him "Mhmm, you _needed_ it. I gotta go though. I need to get to my run."

Jean tightened his hold and looked to Marco "Or....you could _not_ do that and stay here with me."

"We have activity period soon Jean," Marco reminded "and don't forget about sign-ups for the kids."

Shrugging Jean yawned "My cabin picks last today and they only have one. Just lie back down with me."

He hated how much he wanted to give into the sleepy demand but he knew they couldn't "Jean we can't. If I'm not running and you're not doing yoga it's gonna looks suspicious."

Brow raising, Jean slipped a hand down Marco's chest "Oh I'm sure I can find a way to limber up, in this bed, take your breath, and make your heart beat _just_ as fast."

Understanding the insinuation Marco blinked and grinned "Wow, first thing in the morning? You're _definitely_ going to be bad for my heart but we don't have the time. C'mon. Let's get you outta bed. If I gotta carry you to the counter I will."

Jean nodded "Alright fine but you know the last activity is today. The kids decide what they want from us so here's to hoping they'll give us an excuse to work on it together and you can stay _all_ night."

Marco loved just how devious Jean was beneath it all "Well then you can catch up on your sleep then, huh? As for any amorous activity we'll have to see. I wouldn't want want to put any undue stress on your body."

"But it'd relieve my stress," Jean grinned.

Sighing, Marco nodded "Yes, technically, it would. I do know the health benefits of sex but I also know what else it does. C'mon, you need to eat and I need to go run." Agreeing Jean gave a slight nod before he jerked Marco over to him and stole his lips. First thing in the morning he made sure that Marco would remember who he now got to call his, who he got to spend the nights with, and who would be there for him at any turn. It was a rather nice reminder for him as Jean stole his breath swiftly.

Once he retracted from the kiss Jean framed his jaw "Thanks, baby. Enjoy your run and I'll see you later." Marco just nodded and managed a hum in response as he got to his feet and exited Jean's cabin. How that man managed to make him putty so quickly he'd never know. Perhaps it was a skill only Jean possessed because no one else had ever managed to render him mute from a simple, heated kiss first thing in the morning. It was a little insane how he was already so wrapped around Jean's finger but what was worse was that Jean could see it plain as day. That was perhaps the only annoying thing about it but he knew if he pulled the same tactics Jean wouldn't be able to resist him either so at least there was some semblance of balance in his now upside down world.

During his run he allowed himself to think of the morning and how adorable Jean was when he called out to him in that sleep thick voice, with that lazy smile, and sparkling eyes. He was convinced that the sight was too enchanting for it to be seen by anyone else. From now on he was the only one who'd get to see that part of Jean. The tabloids and the magazines and the runways could have whatever they wanted but no one else got to see that and feel the warmth spread to every extremity at the way Jean’s voice was so thick with sleep that he just mumbled his greeting and snuggled closer. That was his alone to have. So long as he was the only one touching Jean, pleasuring Jean, and getting to wake up beside him like that the world could have what they wanted. All he asked in return was that he keep the things that were his and no one infiltrated their lives too often.

It was a hard thing to ask but he'd be damn sure the only people getting that kind of information would be the ones he and Jean allowed to. Until then he was going to enjoy the two days left of camp and try to remember for these remaining days that Jean didn't have to worry about publicity. They were rather secure since no one knew where he was and that meant they could laze around another afternoon without worry. Unfortunately it also meant more dodging people during their little shared smiles and stolen glances but they were used to that bit. During this activity it was going to be harder to track since everyone was going to span out and place their flags somewhere interesting. Marco already knew exactly where he wanted his after a little scouting and it was going to be quite difficult to obtain and even more so to have a moment alone.

Choosing the dock in the center of the lake for his flag, tying up to the top of the zip line pole, Marco knew everyone was going to want to come at him last. In fact once the game began he didn't really have much to worry about. Erwin announced the rules very easily that the team with the most flags wins. In the event of a tie there was to be a head to head with only the two teams. If a flag was brought across enemy territory, or a counselor was tagged out, that team was out immediately and sent to jail Each team had a jail for the captured, tagged out, members of other teams who'd entered the territory but another member could break them out if they managed to cross the boundary without being tagged.Overall it was rather simple and once Erwin gave them their directions the counselors had five minutes to hide their flags. Hanji opted to hang her flag in the center of the field by the lake daring anyone to come at her full force, Mike's hung in the hawk's nest of the forest, Jean's hung strung up on the flagpole at the front office, and Erwin's hung waving at the top of the bluff.

The game was on after the first activity and lunch when the air horn sounded. Marco sent his kids to other locations in two teams while he opted to protect their flag. Dressed only in a pair of swim trunks he dove into the lake and surfaced beneath the dock. He loved the fact the air pockets under it provided the perfect cover but hated the grime and algae coating it's decaying structure. As far as everyone saw the flag looked to be unguarded but who exactly was planning on swimming out to it anyway? Anyone who wanted to take him on was either brave or a fool. Perhaps they were both. It was the same for Mike's team as he no doubt was taking on the guarding of his flag himself. Everyone had their own methods but tagging kids out before they could even get up on the dock? Too easy.

He waited for what felt like an eternity before someone had the gall to challenge him. The splash of the water's surface being disturbed gave him the first clue that someone was coming for his flag. Once the sound got closer he held his breath and submerged beneath the water so he couldn't be seen. By the time the person was pulling themselves up on the dock Marco surfaced quietly and managed to get a face full of stomach; a stomach he knew all too well judging by the ink and the metal. Watching Jean pull himself up on the dock and get an up close of his drenched body and clingy trunks gave him a little air of satisfaction.

"Marco," he called as he stood on the dock "I _know_ you're watching this flag. None of your campers are here so it means you're close. My question is where?"

Carefully ducking under the water he quietly swam until he was at the edge of the dock and pulled himself up with a grin "How about from _beneath_ you?"

Jean raised an eyebrow as he stood back from Marco "Mmm, I'd _like_ that."

Rolling his eyes Marco stepped forward "Oh that's _so_ not what I meant. You know if I touch you you're getting escorted to jail, right?"

Grinning Jean willingly walked closer "Why, that would leave your flag unguarded."

"Luckily there's only one of you," Marco replied cheekily.

"That's true," Jean whispered as he began to circle around Marco "so what are you gonna do?" Marco did his best to try to keep his hands to himself but it was growing increasingly more difficult as Jean's voice took a turn for the sensual. He was being teased as Jean stepped around him and placed a hand at his hip while he purred against his ear "You can't touch me without having to send me to jail....but nothing in the rules said _I_ couldn't touch _you_ in your own territory."

Clearing his throat, Marco shook his head slinging beads of water around them "Jean just what are you thinking?"

Nipping his earlobe, knowing it would  send chills across his skin, Jean whispered "Just how _beautiful_ you look like this. The sunlight is practically gleaming off your wet body and I'm fighting to hold back."

 _"Jean...."_ Marco whined hoping he'd stop that knowing they were out in public.

"What?" Jean grinned against his skin as he nuzzled against his neck "Oh c'mon, Marco, nobody was brave enough to take on the sniper." As Jean's arm moved beneath his own to rest on his chest and the other tightened it's grip on his hip and tugged him flush to his slick skin. Marco clenched his jaw as Jean's breath tickled his skin but something caught his attention. Hearing a thump against the dock Marco moved to shift his attention but was taken off guard as Jean's lips pressed into the crook of his throat. Knees buckling a hint at the action Marco made it that much easier for Jean to spin him around and plant a kiss to his lips. Delighting in the kiss Marco slipped his fingers into Jean's hair pushing it away from his face.

In one minute he was enjoying it before he was staring wide eyed as he heard "Wow! You were right, Jean! He's an absolute _sucker!_ Way to lose, Marco!!"

Jean snickered and grinned before he dove off the docks leaving Marco to yell "Eren! Jean Alexander! Get your ass back here!" Giving chase Marco made for them as Eren tied the green flag around his neck as he swam back to shore. His territory was going to run out if he wasn't quick enough and it seemed his chances were waning as Jean and Eren made it up to the shore. Eren quickly passed the flag to Jean who blew him a kiss facetiously and took off running before Marco could get to the shore. Like hell he was letting them get away with that kind of bullshit trickery. He did his damnedest to run to catch up to him but by the time he'd caught up to him Eren grabbed his arm and grinned as he pointed to the ground. He'd stepped over the blue spray painted line of Jean's territory.

"Sonovabitch!" Marco shouted as he scrunched his features. Jean grinned like hell as he handed him the walkie to radio to Erwin his team was out. All counselors knew that Marco's team had to report back to the camp and sit with him in front of the main hall. They all watched as Jean ran their flag up the flagpole. Levi and Eren smirked to him and it set a fire under him. Those tricky little bastards. He hated how much he loved hearing Jean's laugh and watching him get along with his campers. From ruffling their hair to playfully giving them a little shove it was clear Jean was definitely loving his job there. Marco hated that he was outsmarted and conned but he loved getting to see that side of Jean. In the end of it he supposed catching that glimpse was worth losing.

Over the radio they heard that Hanji had secured Erwin's flag so the race was on for Hanji, Mike, and Jean to get a flag. If Jean's cabin got one more flag the game would immediately cease. With two flags already it meant that if they got another it'd be impossible to beat them. Was it wrong to hope they didn't win? Probably. It was just him being a sore, petty loser about Jean using his wiles to trick him into stealing the flag. He did suppose all was fair in love and fake war. Jean sent out teams to go scour the area for Mike and Hanji, knowing if they could tag them out then the game would be over much quicker, while Marco received a few knowing glances from his campers. He just gave them a scowl before he looked around and raised a middle finger to Jean.

Chuckling at the action Jean grinned and began to strut about the perimeter waiting for someone to come up on him. Fortunately Connie was able to catch Hanji sneaking about the back edge and managed to tag her out leaving no more flags left to capture. Just like that the game was over and it had been a good thing too. Eren and Levi had been captured by Mike's boys. When everyone met back up in front of the main hall Erwin glanced around and made Jean remove the flags from the flagpole handing them over to him.

Raising his voice to be heard Erwin began "Well! Congratulations on the TY cabin's win in Capture the Flag and their overall win as the camp champions!! I'm a little disappointed to be honest. I thought this was going to be a showdown between Mike and Marco like it normally is. It seems somehow, Marco, you managed to be the first person in the entire game to get tagged out. I'm _insanely_ curious as to how you managed that one seeing as how you were out in the middle of the lake, on the dock, and trained rather well."

Marco groaned as Jean snickered "Jean..... _outsmarted_ me is all. Don't wanna talk about it."

"Uh huh, that's a new one," Erwin grinned "so good job, Jean. Very, very good job on your win. Because of your cabin's win your campers have until 5pm to decide what they'd like from us counselors."

Before Erwin could dismiss them Reiner brought the campers together and called out to him "Can it be _anything?"_

Erwin shrugged "Within reason and law. Sure. Got some ideas? Last year we had to dance to Uptown Funk and Barbie Girl so just don't make us do that."

Connie held back a snicker at the mental image but nodded "We have an idea."

Grinning, Eren was the one to announce "We want Marco and Jean to go out tonight, together, just the two of them, like a _date_ , and record it or take photos as proof."

Eyes blowing wide Marco shook his head "Oh _hell_ no! I'd rather be deep throated by a python!"

 _"Language,_ Marco," Erwin warned.

"Fucking _excuse me,"_ Marco seethed.

Scoffing Jean rolled his eyes "Tch, what's so wrong with spending a night out with me? We can take a walk in the park and send a photo."

Levi laughed "Haha, I don't think so. More like dinner, Marco pays, we get a photo of you inside eating."

"Wow," Erwin whistled "covering all the bases, huh? Mike, Hanji, do you see anything wrong with this? Is it harmful in anyway? Do you approve? Marco, I'll make you a deal. Just go and take one for the team. If it's under $100 I'll even reimburse you."

Hanji cackled "Ahaha! As long as _I_ don't have to date Jean, Petra would be pissed, I'm just fine with it. No harm, no foul in my eyes."

Mike shrugged "I don't see the problem. If they're taking the bullet I'm just fine sitting back though I expected it to be a little more embarrassing."

"It's enough," Levi chuckled "because just because they're over their past drama doesn't mean you can sit them down at a restaurant and something not go down. Is it applicable?"

Erwin nodded "I don't see why not or why it can't be tonight. You guys don't have to take it seriously. I'll even send you my snapchat Jean so you can send me the photos. I'll screen cap them and show the campers as proof."

Jean agreed before turning to his campers "Okay, sounds good but first I wanna know what the reasoning behind it is."

Reiner shrugged "You two hate being alone together. Call it payback."

"Then it's settled," Erwin stated "you two will go to dinner together at a restaurant of your choosing and report back. Everyone is dismissed and free to enjoy your last night in camp!" The campers scattered and Marco got to his feet more than a little irritated. Playing irritable at the how thing was much easier when he truly was irritated though he doubted it was still believable these days. He couldn't believe he'd told Levi that and now that little asshole was making sure that he took Jean out to dinner like he said that he was going to. He wanted there to still be time left for themselves before the camp, and eventually the whole damn world, found out about them. As he turned over his shoulder he caught a cheeky little grin on Levi's face as he gave him a lift of his chin in acknowledgment. Marco sighed and just shook his head in response. That little shit was going to get him into trouble.


	21. Blown Off Course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, it's that time again! I know we all wish for a better goodbye than this but I'll be back with snippets and a couple long fics within the coming months. I've had a busy day today with paperwork and college things (going back to college is a little strange after a couple years being out) but I tried to get it to you before I fell out from exhaustion! I hope you guys get the ending and understand how it came to a natural fall as I was writing it. A sequel will come soon, perhaps after the next couple stories.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

When he got back to his cabin he decided he was going to actually treat this like a date. He wanted to take Jean out and he would. After all they were dating now so it was only right to make it official with a night out together. His only problem was thinking about Jean being out in public. He knew that his social media was always stirring with where he was and guesses of what he was doing there but if they were caught out together it might not look good on him. The last thing he wanted was for something to affect Jean like that. It was all he could do to try to pick a place that they couldn't be spotted out in. Where that was he didn't exactly know but he supposed that Jean was used to that sort of thing and could probably tell him more about it than he could guess so he decided to leave that to him.

After a shower he slipped into a pair of jeans and a burgundy button up. It wasn't too far off from what he normally wore so he didn't think any of the campers would find it suspicious. Before he left he shoved his phone into his pocket along with his keys. There was no way in hell he was letting Jean drive his car. For one reason he knew that it could be recognized easily with his custom licence plates but on the other reason he was also scared to be with Jean behind the wheel. He wasn't exactly sure why that was but he had yet to see how he drove. That alone was enough to scare him a bit.

Heading out he met with Jean in front of his jeep. For a moment he had to make sure he hadn't dropped his jaw. Sometimes it still flew over his head what Jean actually did for a living. Looking stunning in a pair of sinfully tight, body fitting jeans and a fitting white v-neck with a blazer Jean was leaning against his jeep. It seemed that he had the same idea to not drive his car so at least they had been on the same page on one thing.

Flashing his keys Marco smiled and unlocked the doors "Ready?"

"Yeah, what exactly do you wanna do?" Jean asked as he climbed into the passenger seat.

Marco buckled his seatbelt and looked over to him "Have dinner, seem uninterested in a photo or two, and then enjoy our night out together."

Jean grinned "Mmmm, sounds good to me. Lets just have fun and forget obligations for a night."

As he backed out of the drive Marco agreed "That sounds like heaven. You sure it's alright for you to be out in public though?"

"With you? More than alright," Jean replied as he grabbed the hand placed on his thigh "and everyone knows I'm here for work. What they won't suspect is me out in a jeep in the next county over having dinner with my boyfriend."

Knowing he liked to throw around the title, Marco chuckled "Haha, just pick a restaurant."

"PJ's steakhouse is pretty good," Jean smiled. Marco nodded and headed off to the large scale restaurant. He'd thankfully known of that one having been there a couple of times before. It's western decor went a little overboard, bordering on pure ostentatious, but it could easily be ignored with Jean at his side. Even with cowhides decorating the walls and obnoxious country music blaring loudly through the restaurant it wasn't going to be able to ruin this night for him. Just so long as the hostess obeyed his direction and made sure that their location was as discreet as possible in the packed restaurant. Of course they should have expected the dense population on a Saturday night but nonetheless they were led back to a booth in the farthest, empty corner of the restaurant. 

After they met their waiter and placed their orders Marco smiled softly beneath the dim lighting "So why this place?"

"Good food. You love cheese fries still and I love their...everything but the way they season the green beans here is something I  _ might _ stab a guy for," Jean answered.

Nodding, Marco chuckled "Haha, that I believe. Why don't you tell me more about the shoot?"

Thinking back, Jean cringed "Ugh, that was a hot _ mess  _ composed of nine wardrobe changes and just as many set changes. I got mobbed by hair and makeup within the minute I arrived, couldn't have a moment to think, and to top it all off the designer thought she could instruct me." When Marco's eyes squinted he smiled "Designers don't often get to call to us directly. The photographer makes the calls when the designer says what they want. In this case this old bat shouted at me at least six times a minute. I was so damn pissed off I had to take a smoke break. That was when I found your note. We'd tried for hours to capture this crazy broad's image but before I stepped out she said she wanted something sexy and powerful so I agreed. The second I got back in there we got the shots we needed."

At the description he'd given Marco arched a brow "Oh yeah? What kinda shots were those?"

Taking a sip of his coke Jean began to give Marco a little smirk "Well it involved no clothes, me sprawled out on a bed, strategically placed satin sheets, and the most alluring come hither gaze I think I've _ ever  _ managed at a shoot before. After tasting cherry and tobacco it was easy to do because I imagined I was giving it to  _ you. _ The ad should be out in a few weeks."

"Can't wait to see it judging from  _ that _ description. What exactly did I inspire?" Marco posed curiously, fully intent on knowing what Jean was advertising.

"A unisex fragrance called Entranced," Jean answered "but my next shoot is in a week and I'd like you to stop by if you get the urge. It's going to be a good bit of fun. I'm working with an old friend for an agender clothing line."

Marco agreed "Absolutely. I'd like to actually see that you do more than get stared at through a lens. I have a couple days before school starts, it's starts next Wednesday, so I can definitely afford some time for that."

Jean gave him an excited little smile "Fantastic. I'll tell my manager, Kaley, to be sure to let you past security. How do like teaching and why chemistry?"

Racking his brain Marco shrugged "I dunno. I always liked science and it's rewarding. I have a lot of fun teaching it too but I also teach biotechnology one period a semester. Mixing chemicals, lighting shit on fire, blowing shit up, playing with dry ice, viewing elements as beams of light on the spectrum? I'd like to think I teach a fun class."

"I'd like to see that sometime. You in those ridiculous safety goggles?  _ Adorable,"  _ Jean smirked.

Shrugging his shoulders Marco sighed "Safety first, Jean. Lab safety is very important so laugh at my goggles all you want. If you get acid in your eye I'm not saving you. If you can abide by my rules maybe I'll let you spectate a lab one afternoon."

"Sounds good,  _ Mr. Bodt, _ \--- Oh, foods here. Time for a disinterested photo so flip me off and take a bite," Jean instructed as he pulled out his cell phone. Obeying Marco pulled a cheesy, bacon fry to his lips and flipped off the camera as he took a bite. Jean snickered and took a quick selfie before also recording a moment of Marco saying 'bite me' and sending them all to Erwin as proof of their night out. As the night continued Marco and Jean ate their food slowly and continued with conversations ranging from what Jean did after finishing high school and how he's gone up in his career. Attending movie premieres and charity gala's to red carpets and getting offered little roles on television shows it seemed Jean had done more than made a name for himself. 

It still struck him as odd that he'd never really payed attention to the starlet world and yet here he was now getting himself wrapped up in it. In the end he didn't care and he didn't really ever want to attend any large scale event like that unless Jean specifically asked him to. Watching him on a catwalk he'd do because he was involved with that but anything else was a no unless Jean really wanted him to go. Being out in the public wasn't much his thing but it wasn't exactly Jean's either. Together they'd avoid people and try to enjoy themselves but after a couple days they'd be thrust out into the public so there wasn't exactly a way to hide themselves.

Jean had told him it'd be alright if it got leaked. He didn't particularly care about who knew he was with someone new. The only thing he said was that it might get annoying for him since no one has ever really been up in his face. So long as Jean promised to teach him how to act, so as to not embarrass Jean, then he'd be fine answering little questions here and there. Jean hadn't ever looked so happy at that thought but it soon came time to leave the restaurant causing his radiance to fade. In the jeep Jean had asked one question that made his head spin. Without even giving Marco a time to answer "Your place or mine?" Jean was putting in his home address into the GPS and giving Marco a smirk.

Deciding if that was how he wanted to play it then Marco could go with it. He certainly hadn't expected that question but it seemed like Jean was always full of surprises. His house was nestled in the middle of nowhere a little over half an hour from the restaurant. At first Marco thought Jean had been beyond batshit insane when he noticed the gate at the end of the drive. Removing his keys Jean a hit a button that caused the massive, black iron gates to swing open. When he looked over in a mix of awe and puzzlement Jean just shrugged. It wasn't the only part of Jean's belongings that surprised him. 

As they pulled up to his house Marco had to park and just allow himself to stare. They were perched on one of the most magnificent overviews of the city he had ever seen. It was no wonder the peak of the mountain wasn't so breathtaking to him. He practically saw the same view when he got up every single morning. Black glass panels lined the home and the stepping stones lining the walkway were made of gorgeous black and grey marble. Everything around him was so immaculate it was hard to believe that it, once again, belonged to Jean. Flowerbeds lined the edges of the drive and beautiful lanterns hung up the sides lighting paths around the home as well. Whatever Jean had paid for the place he almost didn't wanna know.

"Don't forget to pick up your jaw when you get out," Jean remarked as he opened the door of the jeep.

"Nice house," Marco breathed as he got out and locked the doors.

Jean led the way up to the front door and paused as his thumb rested on the silver, elongated handle "Thanks. I rent it."

As he watched Jean punch in a code the door swung open and he had to stop "Really?"

Inside everything looked as though it had come out of a magazine and Jean nodded "Yeah, it's actually my manager's place. Well, manager, agent, best friend, confidant, whatever you wanna call Kaley. She can't afford the taxes on it and has her own place in West Spring with her boyfriend. The place was bequeathed to her by an old client, her estranged father, and I didn't want her to have to sell it. I was looking for a place and told her I'd rent it from her. The guy meant so much to her and I just wanted her to keep it. She tried to sell it to me but I wanted it to be hers."

Marco smiled as he glanced around "That's awful nice of you. This is a seriously nice place."

"Yeah, thanks, Kaley's old man really knew how to build a place. Now, stay here I need to draw all the blinds," Jean stated as he slinked off leaving Marco to scan the front room. Spiral staircase to the left leading upstairs, blinding white and grey walls, hardwood flooring paired with a navy, cream, silver, grey, and white color scheme the place was picture perfect. Marco was lost in examining the few white rugs around the place, the micro suede sofa, marble fireplace, and massive mounted plasma over it to notice that Jean was slinking down the staircase. 

Approaching him with two towels Jean began to strip his clothes off leaving Marco confused when he finally turned to see him. Jean got down to his boxers and walked forwards toward the far wall. Hand on a silver handle he slid the door to the left opening it before beginning to run. Following him with concern Marco immediately rushed out the door just in time to see Jean land in the pool out back. Sighing he realized he'd been worried for nothing but it came to his mind then it was no wonder how Jean had managed to keep up with him in the race. The pool was rather large and the edge was glass providing an almost frightening feeling one could fall right over the edge of the overlook. What Jean liked about that he had no idea but it was rather impressive.

A hot tub lay silent just above it and the night provided a perfect setting for a swim beneath the stars. Jean was already ahead of him but Marco knew better than to do this. They were too out in the open for his liking.

"Jean," he sighed in a harsh whisper "what in the hell are you doing? Get back in here! Aren't you worried?"

"Of what?" Jean asked "Being seen? Sure I've had some scares but no one knows I'm home. I'm also in my own pool and I bare myself to the world so who cares if someone  _ is  _ watching?" 

In response to Jean having shimmied and tossed his wet boxers onto the patio, Marco immediately blushed bright red "Really?! Skinny dipping!?"

Jean swam up to the edge and looked up to Marco "C'mon let's have some  _ fun." _ Once he noticed Marco was shaking his head, averse to the idea, he sighed and stretched out his hands "Fine then. At least help me out." As Marco obliged and bent to help Jean out of the pool Jean grabbed Marco's wrists, braced his feet on the wall of the pool, and yanked sending Marco tumbling into the pool fully clothed.

**"Ah!** What the  _ hell, _ Jean?!!" Marco screamed as he wiped the water off his face.

Rolling his eyes, Jean swam over "Oh, come on, live a little."

Patting his pockets, Marco groaned in frustration "My phone!"

"I'll replace it," Jean hummed as he pulled him closer and pressed a kiss to his jaw. Every bone in Marco's body he wanted to be upset and angry but when Jean was kissing him like that it was rather hard to even form coherent thoughts. Jean's hands began to unbutton his shirt letting it flow open as opposed to it clinging tightly to his skin. Marco wanted to fight it, he truly did, but with Jean's hands skimming up his stomach, to his chest, sliding around his neck and holding him tightly as they kissed he knew he didn't have it in him to do so. 

When Jean moved away from his lips and began to kiss down his throat Marco finally found some words "Jean....aren't you getting---"

"Boss," came a deep baritone booming from above them "found _ this _ skulking around the patio." Jean sighed and swam back a bit as Marco did the same. Immediately Marco's eyes widened at the man dressed in a black suit and tie. Clearly this man was not just hanging around without Jean's knowledge. It would have been rather hard to miss a man of Mike's towering height with a heft of what Marco suspected was near 250lbs. His eyes were blinking slowly moving from the large hulking man to the scrawny, sniveling little rodent with a camera hanging around his neck. Thin, wiry, with beady tawny eyes, oiled hair, and sharp features to pair with a pencil mustache the man just raised his lip in response to the other.

Jean folded his arms on the ledge of the pool and sighed "Thank you, Hank. Buy the man's camera or call the police and charge him for trespassing and harassment."

The man's beady eyes widened  _ "What?! Seriously man?!" _

Features hardening, Jean snarled "Do I look  _ or  _ sound like I'm kidding? I'll either buy that camera from you and any cards, backup film, your phone, or whatever else, for let's say a grand, or you go to jail tonight. Don't worry about handing anything else over. Hank will search you before you leave this premises. So, easy way or hard way, sir?"

Marco was in shock as he watched the man sit his camera down on the patio table and empty his pockets "Fine, fine! Here, take it! Everyone thinks you're on location and staying in town somewhere. No one thought you'd be coming back home."

"But  _ you _ did," Jean stated flatly, devoid of emotion "and I advise you to not utter a syllable about it either. Hank, please take my card and pay the man before you see him out."

Hank nodded his bald head with a heavy motion "Yes, sir. What do you want done with the items?"

Thinking for a moment Jean shrugged "Destroy everything but the camera. Take that to my bedroom if you would and leave me the scanner. I need to add one print to the registry but after that you can go home. I think Charlotte would love to have you and I have some  _ things  _ to take care of. I do not want to be disturbed. I'll be leaving in the early morning so your shift can resume tomorrow night. Thank you, Hank."

"You're welcome, Mr. Kirschtein. I'll pass along my greetings to Charlotte for you. Do enjoy your night," he smiled broadly as he practically lifted the tiny man from his feet and hauled him through the house. Marco was still befuddled by what had just happened. This was exactly why he was worried about them being out together in public. Chances were that they'd been followed from the restaurant but he didn't even know what to say about the whole thing. Seeing Jean so commanding was intense but thrilling. He'd never once seen Jean act so rigid. At one point he was pretty sure he felt the air around them crackle and snap with the flowing rage off his skin

After a moment Marco nodded and tossed Jean a smile "Wow....so business voice, huh? You so popular you have paparazzi stalking you and need private security the size of a bulldozer? I wouldn't have thought catwalks, magazines, and whatnot would have been so dangerous. Are you alright?"

Jean snickered "People think our lives deserved to be aired and invaded because they want to know all about it. They see us in untouchable places and forget we're human. I'm kinda used to it at this point. I've had break in's before, crazy fans, and you name it. It's why I do have to have extra protection at times; like a security detail and fingerprint scanners on my doors. Before you leave I'm gonna need to scan your thumbprint so you can open my doors....if you, uh, ever wanna come back here."

"That's beyond the point of absurd for them to treat you that way. I guess that's why it took you a moment to unlock the front door, it's in the handles," Marco mused before agreeing "I don't mind if you want my fingerprint. I'd love to come back here and you know I'm always here to help if you need me."

"I know so if you ever wanna be my bodyguard let me know. I’ll take you everywhere. Do you mind if I want something else?" Jean asked as his voice lowered into something sultry "Now that we're _ alone." _

Marco smiled softly as Jean's hand cupped his jaw "Anywhere with you is good for me. What's that?"

_ "You," _ he uttered softly before claiming his lips. A little hesitant at first Marco slowed his mind and tried to think about what was going on. Unfortunately Jean's actions forced his mind to once again blank and only focus on the feeling of his mouth moving against his. Once his tongue slipped past his parted lips, swiftly and eagerly, he knew that he was in trouble. Not much, if anything, was going to break the spell he was under as he felt Jean's hands pushing his shirt off and slinging it to the patio ledge. Wrapping his arms around Jean's body he kept him held against his chest then not wanting him to go anywhere. Of course Jean wasn't about to break the connection as he was getting exactly what he asked for. In fact he wanted much more than he was getting.

Slipping his hands to the button of Marco's pants he began to attempt to slip them down causing Marco to jump and remember where they were "I think we should get out of the pool." Almost immediately as the words left his lips he noticed a pout form on Jean's face "I need to dry my clothes and my wallet. Pretty sure the phone is definitely toast." Jean said nothing in response only released a huff of frustrated air and pulled himself easily out of the pool. Tying a towel around his waist Jean padded off into the house leaving Marco in a state of complete bewilderment. Did Jean think he was blowing him off and declining his advance? Just what he needed for the ending of their evening together.


	22. Worth More Than A Thousand Words

Deciding to crawl out of the pool Marco grabbed his shirt from the patio and the towel left by the table. Before going off he stripped down to his boxers and dried off the best he could not wanting to track water all through Jean's house. He stopped in the kitchen where he noticed Jean holding out a pair of sweats for him. Taking them from him carefully Jean then just stated the dryer was down the hall to the right of the bathroom. Before he could ask what the hell was up Jean was ascending the stairs presumably to head to his bedroom. Marco was more than a bit dumbfounded by the idea of it all but nonetheless had things to do before dealing with Jean's little misunderstanding.

In the bathroom he stripped off his boxers and slid into the sweats that Jean had given him. Much to his surprise they were a decent fit, only lacking on the drawstring length, and so he then set to attempting to fish things out of his pockets and see what had been completely ruined. What cash he'd had on him needed to be dried so he took a small space on the wire shelf mounted to the wall and laid his things out on them hoping that by the morning they'd be dry. His assumption about his phone was correct. At the point it'd been submerged so long it was just a waterlogged paperweight. Completely useless. Come morning he'd have to go get a new one and perhaps it was a little karmic retribution since Jean had to do the same thing when he'd accidentally been tripped into the lake with him.

The last thing on the list was to attempt to work Jean's dryer. Honestly it should have been easy enough to operate a fucking whirlpool dryer but there were so many buttons he felt like he was operating the bridge of the Enterprise. When he finally just tossed them in to dry along with the towel he took a deep breath and aimed for Jean's bedroom. He knew the house was going to be a maze but instinct told him once at the top of the stairs it would be the furthest door away. That would have been easy had there not been two ways to go. Guessing the left he took it and ended up walking into a linen closet. Cursing his luck he tried again and veered to the right pushing open the slightly ajar door.

Jean was in the front of his vanity patting his hair dry when Marco came up from behind him "I didn't mean to upset you."

With a sigh Jean continued to dry his hair "'M not upset."

Rolling his eyes he shook his head  _ "Please _ don't lie to me, Jean. I'm sorry."

After tossing the towel to the hamper at the side of the bathroom door he shrugged "Whatever, it's alright, let's just sleep."

Frowning, Marco refused to budge from his place and grabbed Jean's waist forcing him to turn "Tell me. You're fucking crazy if you think I'm letting you go to bed like this. Someone else, maybe, but **not** you. I'll never have you got to bed frustrated, angry, or disappointed. Please tell me what I did to upset you."

Jean hung his head placing it against Marco's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him "I just.....I just wanted to touch you and kiss you but it's my fault for getting upset that you blew me off."

Confused, Marco chuckled "Haha what? I didn't blow you off. I want to let you touch me and kiss me and whatever else. Honestly, I didn't want to be in soaked clothes. Treck through the Cardamom rainforest during monsoon season and you wouldn't ever want to be in wet clothes ever again either. My things did need to be dried but it wasn't an excuse to blow you off. I'm  _ incredibly _ uncomfortable being in wet clothes."

Jean took a moment as he pulled back from the embrace "Cardamom Mountains? Like Cambodia and Thailand? Guessing for legal issues you can't tell me. Listen, Marco, I'm sorry. I'm just impatient I guess. We're finally in a place where we can have this, have each other, and I just expected too much from you."

"It's alright, Jean, I understand. If you'll let me though," Marco stated before leaning into his ear to whisper  _ "I'll make it up to you." _ Jean's body tensed in his arms as he finished his sentence. It gave Marco a little ego boost that his mind was already working to what that meant. Walking backwards Marco used to the mirror to see where he was going and stopped once his legs hit the bed. Lifting Jean to toss him onto the bed he heard a momentary, undignified squeak exit his lips as he landed in the center of the bed. Marco was wearing a smug smirk as he joined him in bed, crawling over him before placing a kiss to his lips. 

Fingertips roaming over Jean's bared skin Marco took the opportunity to begin reducing Jean to a series of incoherent noises. How long he'd waited for the moment he got to have Jean under him. All he wanted was to feel the rush of his skin, the heat of his breath, and hear the sounds he was undoubtedly going to make through the air of the home. If there was another person there they'd better hope they'd brought noise cancelling headphones because this was not going to be silent. Just mouthing at Jean's throat had him releasing soft little gasps of air. It was all too good of Jean to make sounds like that as his hips rocked up to meet Marco's. 

Responding to the action Marco drug his teeth over Jean's neck before pinching the flesh in his teeth. Jean's fingertips were over his hip curling into the bone as he'd bitten him almost as if to keep him from making a sound at the action. Sliding a hand down Jean's right side he made sure to feel every expand of his chest as he inhaled deeply. Feeling his ribs expand and contract he lowered his touch until it came to his hip twisting one of the dermal piercings. He recalled how it had made Jean tremble when he'd done it once before and he loved the feeling of his body quaking beneath his touch. Jean's teeth pulled a lip ring into his mouth as he tried to keep it down obviously not too keen in the moment to indulge Marco with the sounds he'd make.

Marco only wanted to try harder to hear him and so he slipped his kisses lower. Taking one of Jean's nipple rings in his mouth he twirled the metal hoop and gave it a light tug while his fingers toyed still with the piercing at his hip. He wondered if Jean had gotten all his erogenous zones pierced. It made him want to put his mouth on every piece of jewelry studded from his collarbones and see what happened. Ghosting touches up his navel to his sternum sent chills over Jean's body and he was pretty sure that confirmed his theory enough. With the newly gained knowledge he set to tugging every piercing in his teeth, littering fiery kisses around them, and watching as Jean's body trembled, as his skin pricked at each touch, and as he fought so desperately to conceal his moans.

Hands reaching for Marco, Jean managed to run a hand up his thigh as Marco busied himself mouthing as his collarbones. Marco chuckled at the action and rocked his hips as the hand migrated north.

" _ Marcoo~ _ " Jean moaned softly as he rushed fingers through his hair and hooked his roaming hand behind the drawstring of his sweats. The airy, wanton moan of his name jumped straight to his pants. It should have been more than illegal for Jean to cry for him so beautifully. As if rewarding him for the action Marco met his gaze for a fraction of a second then stole his lips in heavy fervor. Rolling his hips into Jeans, pushing against him in the deep, sloppy connection of their lips, Marco wanted to drive him mad. The second he could feel Jean's back arching and raising his hips to meet his own into each rock he knew that Jean was just as dizzy and lost in the limbic lust as he was. 

Jean hungrily clawed at his back as his hands rushed to explore all of the pieces of Marco he could touch. Hands rolling down the dip of his lower back, over the curvature of his ass, and back up until his fingertips curled around his shoulders Jean was thoroughly convinced Marco was perfect. Marco enjoyed the heat of the rush of Jean surveying each inch of him but he loved getting to do the same.

All things came to a stop however as Jean's phone began to blare on the side table "Marco, I have to. It could be my manager or someone important." 

"Go ahead," Marco whispered. Knowing he was defeated Marco groaned loudly and flopped over onto his back rolling his hands down his face in an attempt to school himself. Had that really just happened? Did Jean just stop him in the heat of the moment to take a fucking phone call? It was annoying but Jean was a sought after model and his work was probably more than he knew. All he knew was that judging by the words Jean was speaking, his tone, and his nods that something had happened.

When he hung up Marco rolled onto his side and coiled around him as Jean sighed "They moved my shoot up. It's in two days now and I have to be in Monte Carlo in a week. Ughhhh, just what I fucking needed. Looks like my plans for not working after this were shot all to hell. I don’t even get a break with you."

Avoiding pressing his hips to Jean, to avoid any source of friction, Marco twisted but pressed a kiss to the crook of his neck "I'm sorry, sweetheart. It’ll be alright. We can handle that."

Leaning back into the kiss, Jean gave a soft nod "Yeah, me too. Now I'm pretty sure my emotional state has whiplash."

Marco shifted and hummed as he pressed another gentle kiss to Jean's skin "Then how about we just go to sleep?" Jean yawned and agreed to that when he pressed flush against Marco's body. 

Smirk playing at his lips, Jean turned his head over his shoulder and looked at Marco with an arched brow "Marco Bodt."

"Jean Kirschtein?" Marco stated a bit confused.

"Are you hard and ignoring it so I can sleep?" He asked with a playful inflection.

Marco shrugged "As a fucking  _ diamond.  _ You moaned my name, Jean, it was inevitable. Just go to sleep and it'll be alright. Seriously. Blood will return to my brain in time."

"Things were getting hot," Jean grinned as he turned back around wiggling in place as he tried to adjust his position. Feeling the arousal rubbing against his upper thighs as he moved, Jean continued to attempt to find a comfortable position. Marco grit his teeth at the friction and tried his best to not think of what Jean was doing. Trying to abstain from touching him was difficult and only growing increasingly more so as Jean kept adding to the problem. He didn't want to make any move on him now and risk making him uncomfortable since the mood had taken a quite obvious nosedive. 

He slung his arm over Jean's hip and whispered against his throat "Jean,  _ please,  _ pick a place."

Feeling the heat of his breath rushing his skin, the hold Marco had on him, and the sound of his voice Jean shuddered "Marco if you keep this up my own  _ problem  _ is going to be a lot harder to ignore."

"Then stop wiggling your ass on my dick," Marco whispered before he asked sensually "or are you doing it on purpose, hmm? You did want me, right? Do you still?"

Jean gasped as he felt Marco push against him so he leaned his head back to Marco's shoulder "I do. I want you, Marco, _ so _ bad but I don't want you to feel like you have to. We can just go to sleep."

Marco hummed as he slipped a hand down to Jean's boxers "Hmm, I'd never feel like I had to because I'll just always want to. Can't you feel that?" Grinding his hips against Jean, Marco pressed a kiss into Jean's neck "I want you too, Jean. The only question is do I get to have you tonight?"

As Marco's fingertips pushed past the elastic on his hip Jean gasped "Please, Marco, don't tease me just  _ touch  _ me." Not having to be asked twice Marco slipped one arm beneath the one Jean was keeping his weight on so that he could twist a nipple ring in his fingers while he mapped kisses and sharp bites down his throat and shoulder. Rolling down Jean's boxers was easy enough and the ambient lighting of the room provided both an acceptable atmosphere and just enough light to see every piece of Jean's desperate, greedy body. Precum dribbled down Jean's shaft as Marco released the strained erection from it's confinement earning a soft moan of relief. Marco wrapped his fingers around Jean's cock giving him an experimental stroke waiting for that first gasp.

When he got it he began to mouth around Jean's neck before whispering "Where's your stash?"

Panting, Jean gestured to the small table behind him "Top... _ hah _ ... drawer." Without so much as missing a beat Marco replaced one hand with the other as he blindly reached behind him to fumble for the items. He wasn't about to take away from Jean's pleasure even if he wanted to hear him whimper at the loss of contact. When he was sure he secured the bottle of lubricant he brought it back to the bed and dropped it between them before returning to the drawer. After he'd successfully fished out a condom he tossed it to the bed and began to nibble at Jean's throat. Feeling Jean's back arch at the touches he could feel that he was losing it. 

Ceasing his actions, Marco released his cock finally hearing that little whine as he placed a hand behind Jean's knee and pushed it forward. Understanding the action Jean let out a slow exhale and prepared himself as he heard the cap of the lubricant bottle pop. Biting his lip, Jean felt the first slicked digit plunge it's way into his body while Marco focused on drawing his mind to the kisses he littered down his back. Marco waited until Jean relaxed a bit before thrusting his finger into the tight heat. It was only a few moments until he heard the panting from Jean's lips. At that he decided to step it up a little and increase the pace of the thrusts.

By the time Jean was rocking his hips back into the action Marco pushed in a second finger. Widening the muscular walls and curling his fingers around inside him he could feel Jean's desire as the muscles pulsated around him. The greed of his body pulling hungrily at the source of pleasure was intoxicating. Reaching around him to tease Jean's chest he clamped his teeth particularly hard around the muscle at his shoulder while sending a hard thrust of his fingers. Jean's breath hitched in his throat as his body was trembling with ecstasy telling Marco he was more than ready for what he had in mind.

Entering a third finger into him suddenly Marco spread his fingers and thrust hard finally drilling into Jean's prostate  _ "Marco!! Ah, right there!!~~" _

Curling his fingers as he drilled into the same spot Marco purred against his ear  _ "Jeannn~~  _ Was it  _ here?" _ Jean's accompanying arduous moan made him grin before he removed his fingers and ripped open the condom. Yanking down his sweats he slid the latex over himself and stroked on a thin layer of lubricant before pushing Jean's knee to his chest. Jean seemed to have no qualm with the position as he was kept laying on his side when Marco began the push into his body. Fingers clawing at the sheets and looping an arm around Marco's neck Jean gasped at the intrusion. Just the feeling of Marco fully sheathed inside his body was enough to make him dizzy.

When the muscles around Marco relaxed he gave a gentle thrust of his hips taking Jean's breath yet again. On each thrust of his hips he could feel Jean tighten around him as his breath exited his lips in stunted pants. It was only beginning and yet Marco was sure this was the best thing he'd ever had the pleasure to experience. Their position wasn't the easiest thing in the world and needed a little adjusting however.

Reaching Jean's hip he tightened his fingers around the prominent bone and whispered "Push your hips out for me." Obeying, though he barely hear Marco, Jean rocked his hips back to Marco's and kept his back arched just slightly. "Yeah, good, just like that, baby. God, you feel  _ sooo _ good." At Marco's soft praise and kiss on his skin Jean's mind was gone. Marco continued at his pace until he could feel the stutter of Jean's hips. Both of them had been waiting for this for awhile and both of them were just as tired, with sweat dripping down their bodies and their actions frenzied. The fact that Jean was approaching his climax a little early wasn't too much cause for care. Marco just slipped a hand to his cock and stroked him quickly and firmly as he increased the force behind each thrust. Every breath of Jean's was turning to stunted half syllable moans.

Only when Marco was pushing him towards his climax drilling into his prostate on each thrust did he hear the screamer in Jean  _ "Oh god~~ Oh god, you're so good Marco~~!! Don't stop!! Right there!! Marco, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna-- Hah!" _ Just as he achieved his orgasm and spilled over Marco's hand Marco was continuing his thrusts, fucking him through the orgasm high. It was several drawn thrusts and low, strangled groans of  _ "Fuck, Jean," _ under his breath before he too was hitting apex. His body shuddered, his hips faltered, and yet Jean found the will to rock his hips back and push Marco through it. 

After pulling out Marco tried his hardest to catch his breath as Jean rolled over to lay his head on his chest. Barely finding the energy to wrap an arm around him Marco just tilted his head over until it rested against Jean's. The two of them had finally discovered what ten years of secretive candle burning meant for their stamina. The answer was severe depletion. Both were in good shape, ran almost everyday, and yet sex completely wiped their stamina. Perhaps it was being with each other that made the act quicker but all Marco cared about was they both got off and they had all the time in the world to practice building their stamina until tantric sex looked premature.

Marco's heart finally calmed itself so he ruffled Jean's hair "Hey, hop up." Jean rolled back with a content sigh as he watched Marco kick off his sweats and sway to the bathroom. While laying there staring at the ceiling he couldn't help but think to himself this had been a grand idea. Marco was everything he wanted and more. Next time he was going to aim for something less laid back but with his yawns coming in every minute or two he was thankful Marco didn't need him to do anymore work than the small amount he'd done that round. Lazy sex with Marco was amazing and he couldn't wait for the other forms.

When Marco returned with a damp washcloth and towel Jean cleaned himself off but watched as Marco disappeared out of the room. At first he was a bit confused before he realized Marco's clothes were probably done drying. Sitting up he kicked off the soiled sheet and opted to wash it in the morning along with the towel he'd dropped. All he needed was the comforter and Marco to keep him warm at night so he prepared for Marco's return. Stretching out across the bed Jean laid on his stomach and laid his head on his hands. The moment Marco walked in he stood in the doorway for a moment, dressed only in his boxers, as he examined Jean's flawless form laid out for him.

Before he could say anything Jean carefully got off the bed and stole Marco's shirt. Buttoning it only twice he then stepped over to the window and laid out on the cushioned nook of the wall. Marco couldn't help but think he looked so incredible like that. Body still flushed and glowing with the heat of their passion, hair falling in his face as his expression was that of bliss, and dressed in only Marco's shirt? God, Marco wished this was a time he'd had his phone.

Jean seemed to realize something was off and hummed  _ "Marcoo, _ what's wrong, babe?"

Closing the distance between them Marco bent down to kiss his forehead "I wish for once I could capture you like this. I've never seen something I felt like I needed to keep forever, keep for myself, until right now."

Smiling at the weight of the words Marco didn't know they carried Jean gestured to his vanity "I have an old Polaroid on the vanity. I'm sure you can use it."

"You'd let me?" Marco asked softly.

"Of course," Jean smiled up at him as he stretched out "because only  _ you _ get to see me like this. What good is dating a model if you can't get some risque photos? All I ask is that you keep them to yourself."

As he stepped across the room for the camera and returned, he shook his head "You think I'd give them to someone else? Like hell. I'd likely break someone's fingers for finding them." As Marco was steadying the camera Jean turned onto his back and stretched his legs up on the side of the wall, one knee bent, as he turned his head to Marco. With the curtains open allowing just the right amount of moonlight on Jean's porcelain skin, he was complemented gorgeously. Marco couldn't help but take a couple of shots with Jean only in his shirt posing so beautifully for him. In those moments he understood what made Jean a good model. It was more than his looks; it was what he could convey with only one look of his own. Reflected in his eyes was everything he felt for Marco and anyone looking at the photo wouldn't be able to miss it. 

From a subtle smile, to a curled finger, and suggestively placed hand any number of the photos would tell the truth of Jean's emotions. Picking up the six photos he'd taken as they developed Marco couldn't help but love each one a little more. Jean got up and wrapped around him burying his face into his still sticky skin. Everything Jean wanted Marco was and he couldn't ask for anything else. What was a few photos? Hell, Marco was thinking the same thing. What was a few photos doing to him? The more he looked at them the harder it was to realize the man in them was his.

Marco turned to Jean and squeezed him tightly "I ever tell you that you're perfect?"

"No, but it's a good time to start," Jean smirked.

"You're perfect, Jean," Marco whispered "body, mind, soul. Every part of you is incredible. There's another favor I want to ask you."

Jean nuzzled against him "Thank you and, even if you don't believe it, you are to me too. Whatever it is I'll probably do it unless it's another round because I don't think I have a skeleton anymore."

Laughing, Marco bent easily and scooped Jean like a princess "Then, as payment for fucking out your bones, I'll carry you to bed." 

"Marco!" Jean laughed as he wrapped his arms around his neck "Oh my god!" 

When Marco turned off the lights and laid against Jean, Marco hummed "Mmm, I could get used to this but there's something else I want to get used to. I want your permission to take photos of you. All the time but only with this Polaroid. Pictures are worth thousands of words but they're worth so much more than that. They're moments frozen in time, preserved, so that we can visit any memory we wish. I don't ever wanna miss a minute, a second, a smile, a glance, a breath....we missed ten years, Jean, I don't want to miss anything else."

Jean had to choke back the emotion in his throat "I....Marco...you can take as many pictures of me as you want. I don't care. For you the only payment I'll charge is that you stay with me and let me take some of you too. Don't make me go without my best friend again, okay?"

"Never again," Marco mumbled against Jean's chest as he cuddled up to him "I'm never leaving you again. I promise." Before he knew it Jean was asleep and he was left thinking of what the sunrise would bring with it. All he knew was it brought the last day of camp. Kids would be sent home around noon, they’d clean all the cabins, and the summer camp would be over. Somehow it didn’t feel as though it was coming with the ache in his chest that it normally did. The summer ending signaled a lot of things for him but he managed to find the best thing at the camp for the second time in his life. He wasn't exactly sure that he knew how that was possible but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Jean had once walked right into him and stirred up everything in his life and he'd come back to do it again only in ways the 17 year old boy of the past couldn't have come to understand. 

Summer was almost over, the days would begin to grow shorter, but he would be with Jean for as long as there was a world to keep spinning. This time fate had given him a second chance. All his days would be spent making sure to never take any of them for granted but especially not the days where the sun was hot, the water was cold, and he was free to spend them with Jean however they wished. For the rest of his life his summer days would be spent making new memories with the best thing to ever happen to him. Maybe right now it wasn’t love but he knew as well as Jean did that with enough nurturing it would soon grow to that. What he also knew was Jean would certainly be the only love, and the last, of his life. It didn't matter to him if summer was coming to an end and their days for hiding away were too; soon enough people around the world would know about them but all that mattered was this time they had  _ finally _ gotten things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is. The end of Summer Days. It had a natural flow as I wrote the story and it just felt like it ended so I stopped. The boys will be back since their summer days came to an end and next we'll look more into their relationship, their lives outside of camp, and the struggles that come with attempting long distance relationships, celebrity status, and obsessive fans. Until then, it was a fun ride and I'm glad I could take you on this short little journey. I hope you liked it and look forward to the next bit. 
> 
> ~With All My Love,  
> K. A. Theirin AKA ❤♠Neko❤♠


End file.
